Bốn chàng trai và một cô gái Hội kín
by WingsTran
Summary: Đây là câu chuyện khi B.O đã sụp đổ.
1. Email

**[Bốn chàng trai và một cô gái] Hội kín**

**Author**: Wings89  
**Disclaimer**: Những nhân vật trong fic này không thuộc về tôi.  
**Genres**: Romantic/Mystery/Horror/Tragedy  
**Pairing**: Shiho-Shinichi-Hakuba-Kaitou-Gin  
**Warnings**: Weird/Gore/Squick/Humil  
**Rating**: +17

**Summary**: Đây là câu chuyện khi B.O đã sụp đổ. Shiho và Shinichi quay về cuộc sống bình thường. Kaitou giải quyết xong những bí ẩn xung quanh cái chết cha mình, cũng rửa tay gác...cánh lượn. Gin được sự bảo lãnh của Vermouth (đặc vụ ngầm của FBI), đã quy ẩn giang hồ sau khi tất cả kết thúc. Hakuba bị bố nắm cổ lôi từ Anh quốc về Nhật cho tiện bề quản lý. Và mọi việc sẽ chẳng có gì xảy ra nếu như tất cả không ngẫu nhiên "được" nhốt chung vào một cái "chuồng" lý tưởng có tên gọi là _**Hội kín**_.

**Hai chàng thám tử**-một chàng** Cựu Siêu Trộm**-một **cựu đại ca Mafia** cùng một nàng** thiên tài khoa học**, sẽ tạo thành một tổ hợp như thế nào đây? Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra khi những gì họ gặp lúc này ko phải là những kẻ sát nhân máu lạnh hay những tay bắn tỉa cự phách, mà là _một-oan-hồn_? Chuyện gì xảy ra khi năm người bị buộc phải lao vào một trò chơi_-biến-thái-kinh-dị_? Và họ sẽ bị vứt đến một nơi mà-máu-thịt-tung-toé, tứ chi nội tạng mỗi thứ một nơi? Hoặc một loại virus đục khoét thân thể con người?

Đây là một **Horror Fic**, pha một ít phiêu lưu mạo hiểm, phần lớn lấy cảm hứng/ý tưởng từ những bộ truyện horror đã đọc. Nếu có thấy bất cứ chi tiết nào trùng lặp trong quyển truyện bạn từng xem, cũng xin đừng thắc mắc, vì Wings đã báo trước rồi đấy. Chỉ là đang muốn thử sức ở một thể loại khác- **horror** là thể loại mình yêu thích nhất trong mọi thể loại, nhưng tạm thời còn đang lượm lặt ý tưởng của người khác để xào nấu nhào nặn lại. Vẫn có vài pha tình cảm (sure).

Đặc biệt trong fic này, sẽ có **rất nhiều** nhân vật quen thuộc trong DC **hi sinh** ( nói khó nghe một chút là làm _vật thí nghiệm_). Tác giả chỉ đảm bảo an toàn mạng sống cho _**5 nhân vật chính**_. Bạn có quyền nhấn BACK nếu chưa chuẩn bị tâm lý.

**Vụ bí ẩn thứ nhất**: Sói và đàn cừu

_Con sói đã trà trộn vào đàn cừu, lần lượt ăn thịt từng con một. Bầy cừu sợ hãi. Chúng không phân biệt được đâu là đồng loại và đâu là con sói hung ác đang cải trang. Cuối cùng, chúng đã đi đến quyết định: __**Thà giết lầm còn hơn bỏ sót**__._

**Chap 1: ****E-mail****.**

_**From**_: **Sói**

_**To**_: **Cừu**

_Chúc mừng bạn là người may mắn cuối cùng được chọn. Đây là một trò chơi bí mật chỉ có tôi- bạn- và những người tham gia khác được biết. Hãy sử dụng tài năng, trí tuệ, sức mạnh của bạn để mở cánh cửa cuối cùng- nơi có rất nhiều sự bất ngờ ngạc nhiên đang chờ bạn. Bạn có ba ngày để chuẩn bị. Tôi sẽ đến đón bạn vào 13:13' ngày 13/3._

_Thân mến._

Người bạn thân nhất của bạn.

Ran Mouri mỉm cười đọc e-mail vừa được gửi đến qua điện thoại._ Người bạn thân nhất_- không biết cậu ấy lại muốn bày trò gì nữa đây?

Một tuần trước, Shinichi bảo rằng cậu ấy đã là thành viên chính thức của một tổ chức điều tra đặc biệt, sau nửa năm được tào tạo theo chương trình huấn luyện chuyên nghiệp của FBI tại Mỹ. Cậu ấy gọi điện bảo rằng, nhóm cậu có tổng cộng 5 người, nhưng mỗi người đều được tập huấn ở mỗi nơi khác nhau, lần này về nước là lần ra mắt nhóm đầu tiên của họ.

Shinichi nói sẽ giành cho cô một món quà đặc biệt vào ngày trở về.

Và hôm nay, đúng một tuần, cô nhận được bức e-mail ngộ nghĩnh này. Chắc chắn cậu ấy lại nghĩ ra trò tinh quái nào rồi.

Ran hớn hở nhảy chân sáo về nhà, hoàn toàn không biết rằng cô sắp bị kéo vào một trò chơi _kinh dị-tàn khốc_ nhất đời mình.

-o-

**Sở cảnh sát Tokyo.**

Hôm nay có cuộc họp khẩn cấp qui tụ toàn quan chức cấp cao trong nghành cảnh sát Nhật Bản.

Điểm mặt một số nhân vật cốt cán như: **Kiyonaga Matsumoto **, **Toshiro Odagiri **- 2 Thủ trưởng lực lượng cảnh sát Tokyo, cao uỷ **Toyama**, **Heizo Hattori **-cảnh sát trưởng của sở cảnh sát Osaka, hai thanh tra sinh đôi** Sango** và **Jugo**, thanh tra **Ginzo Nakamouri **-thanh tra chỉ huy các vụ lùng bắt Kid năm xưa, thậm chí đến cả** Kansuke Yamato **-thanh tra một mắt và **Yui Uehara **-thanh tra hình sự của tỉnh Nagano cũng đều tề tựu đông đủ.

Và tất nhiên, không thiếu vắng sự góp mặt quen thuộc của thanh tra** Megure**, thiếu uý **Sato**, trung sỹ **Takagi**, cả **Chiba** và** Shiratori**.

Mười bức ảnh được chiếu trên tấm bảng lớn, sự căng thẳng tột độ hiện rõ trên gương mặt những thanh tra kỳ cựu nhất.

- Hôm nay chúng ta đã phát hiện xác của nạn nhân thứ chín- _**Akiko Tatsumura**_, được thông báo mất tích 12 ngày trước đó, cùng lúc với những nạn nhân khác.

Tấm ảnh của _**Akiko Tatsumura**_ được phóng to, để lộ tình trạng cái chết cực kỳ thê thảm. Một số nữ cảnh sát quay đi, một số bụm miệng cố ngăn dòng dịch vị suýt trào ra ngoài.

Mặc dù đây là lần thứ chín nhìn thấy cái chết như vậy, nhưng không ai là không khỏi kinh tởm.

Đầu nạn nhân bị chặt đứt, để lộ cái cổ với vết cắt lởm chởm. Bụng bị rạch nát, máu thịt bầy nhầy, nội tạng bị moi sạch, vứt vung vãi ra ngoài, và cái đầu với hai hốc mắt trống rỗng thì được nhét vào trong ổ bụng. Thi thể nạn nhân trần truồng, bắt đầu thối rữa với dòi bọ lúc nhúc. Và hai tròng con ngươi màu xanh lục đẫm máu được nạn nhân nắm trên tay, như đang trừng trừng nhìn họ đầy phẫn nộ.

Xác nạn nhân được một đôi nam nữ phát hiện trong cánh rừng phía bắc đảo _Hanayori_.

- Nạn nhân thứ chín trong vòng 12 ngày mất tích. Tất cả những gì chúng ta thu thập được lúc này, chỉ là một bức _e-mail_ ko rõ nội dung đến từ một người không rõ-kẻ này có nhiều khả năng chính là hung thủ. Hung thủ rất khôn ngoan khi đã cài sẵn virus đi kèm trong e-mail, và nó tự động xoá sau khi nạn nhân mở ra đọc.

Thanh tra Megure kết thúc bản báo cáo của mình trong sự im lặng nặng nề.

- Cả 9 nạn nhân đều được phát hiện ở những nơi khác nhau, thuộc nhiều tỉnh khác nhau. Rất có khả năng hung thủ sau khi sát hại nạn nhân đã vận chuyển thi thể đi, nhằm che giấu hiện trường gây án.

Yui Uehara bổ sung thêm, và nhận được sự gật đầu của ngài Heizo Hattori, trước khi ông cất giọng trầm trầm đặc sệt miền Osaka.

- Có thể mang nhiều xác chết đi nhiều nơi như vậy mà không để lại bất cứ dấu vết nào, chứng tỏ hắn là một kẻ khôn lanh quỷ quyệt. Ngoài ra, hắn phải là người có quỹ thời gian ko ổn định, thường xuyên vắng nhà, đi công tác xa- điều này có thể do đặc thù của công việc. Chỉ có như vậy hắn mới tránh được sự hoài nghi của những người xung quanh.

- Đồng ý, thưa sếp. Tuy nhiên tại sao trong 9 nạn nhân, chỉ có hai trường hợp là nạn nhân thứ ba _Yukari Tae_ và nạn nhân thứ chín _Akiko Tatsumura_ là được thông báo mất tích?

Thiếu uý Takagi hỏi với cái nhíu mày. Thanh tra Kansuke Yamato trả lời.

- Trong bản khẩu cung gia đình ccác nhận nhân khác, họ đều khai rằng con cái của họ xin phép đi du lịch với bạn bè, hoặc nói là đi cắm trại, cũng có người bảo rằng tham gia một cuộc thi trên mạng. Tóm lại không ai giống ai, nhưng đều có lí do rõ ràng cho sự vắng mặt dài ngày của mình. Chỉ trừ Tae và Tatsumura là không.

Thanh tra Shiratori lật tập hồ sơ trên tay, tiếp tục.

- Bản điều tra cho thấy hai nạn nhân này cũng thuộc hai thành phần giáo dục khác nhau. Yukari Tae là con gái cưng của một nhà tài phiệt, nghành kinh doanh bất động sản. Cô ấy nổi tiếng trong giới quý tộc là một tiểu thư cao ngạo, ít chịu giao du với người khác, đặc biệt là tầng lớp thấp hơn mình. Cô ta rất hiếm khi ra ngoài mà ko có vệ sĩ hoặc người hầu theo cùng. Càng không bao giờ đi chơi qua đêm với bạn bè hay trường lớp, trừ khi là du lịch cùng gia đình.

Tiếng giở tài liệu sột soạt vang lên khắp phòng, và Shiratori tiếp tục.

- Còn Akiko Tatsumura thì trái ngược hoàn toàn. Sinh ra trong một gia đình trung lưu trí thực, bố mẹ đều là những giảng viên, giáo sư nổi tiếng, cô ta được hưởng sự giáo dục nghiêm khắc từ phía gia đình. Là một nữ sinh ngoan hiền, học giỏi, nhiều tài nghệ và rất được mọi người yêu quý. Cô ấy chịu sự quản giáo nghiêm ngặt của bố mẹ nên cũng ít khi tham gia vào các hoạt động xã hội, đặc biệt những hoạt động ngoài trời lâu ngày mà không có sự cho phép của phụ huynh.

- Cả hai đều biến mất trong giờ nghỉ trưa tại trường. Chiều tối không thấy con gái về, nên bố mẹ họ đã đến báo cảnh sát._ Hạ sĩ Chiba tiếp lời.

Thanh tra Hattori gật đầu lần nữa.

- Bản báo cáo về 9 nạn nhân, tôi đã đọc qua, và nhận thấy họ có những gia cảnh rất khác nhau, cả tuổi tác, trường học, nơi ở cũng khác nhau. 9 nạn nhân nằm trong độ tuổi từ 15 đến 20. Ngoài ra chẳng thấy điểm chung nào cả. Theo suy đoán ban đâu, có lẽ hắn chỉ lựa chọn ngẫu nhiên các nạn nhân.

Misao Yamamura- thanh tra gà mờ của tỉnh Gunma, sắc mặt trắng bệch, rút tay tay lau mồ hôi đang rịn trên trán, lẩm bẩm:

- Tên này chắc chắn là biến thái bệnh hoạn.

- Chính xác đó, thanh tra Yamaruma._ ngài Odagiri lên tiếng đồng tình_ Nhìn cách gây án của hắn cũng đủ biết rồi.

- Vụ án này đã gây nên làn sóng phẫn nộ trong dư luận, chúng ta cần phải nhanh chóng truy tìm hung thủ trước khi hắn gây án lần nữa. Tôi ko muốn nhìn thấy một nạn nhân thứ mười đâu đấy.

Thanh tra Kiyonaga Matsumoto lên tiếng sau một thời gian im lặng nhìn các đồng nghiệp bàn luận.

- Thanh tra Kiyonara, tôi nghe nói sắp tới sẽ có một đội điều tra đặc biệt tham gia vào vụ này._ ngài cảnh sát Yokomizo Sango đột ngột lên tiếng, lập tức thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người.

Ngài Kiyonaga liếc nhìn thanh tra Hattori trước khi gật đồng xác nhận.

- Đúng vậy. Tôi không biết chính xác họ là ai, chỉ biết đó là những đặc vụ cao cấp đã trải qua nhiều khoá đào tạo nghiệp vụ chuyên nghiệp của Mỹ. Và hình như đều là người Nhật.

Nhiều tiếng xì xào vang lên trong căn phòng vốn tĩnh lặng.

Một ai đó thắc mắc.

- Bên Mỹ? Có liên quan gì đến FBI hoặc CIA ko? Vụ tổ chức B.O lần trước cũng có họ nhúng tay vào?

- Sao? Đây chỉ là một vụ án giết người biến thái, FBI hay CIA tham gia làm gì?

- Có vẻ như họ đã tham gia quá sâu vào công việc của chúng ta rồi, nếu để họ lập công thì còn gì là danh dự của cảnh sát Nhật.

-Đúng thế.

-TẤT CẢ IM LẶNG._ Ngài Hattori gầm lên.

Không gian chùn xuống, rơi tõm vào sự yên tĩnh kỳ dị.

- Bất kể họ là ai, đến từ đâu, cũng đều có chung một mục đích như chúng ta, đó là tóm kẻ sát nhân biến thái này. Vì vậy, chúng ta phải hết lòng hỗ trợ cho họ, cũng như họ sẽ hết sức giúp đỡ chúng ta. KHông quan trọng vấn đề công lao thuộc về ai, bởi vì chúng ta là cảnh sát. Giữ gìn an ninh và bảo vệ an toàn cho mọi người là trách nhiệm và nghĩa vụ- ko phải để tính công, mọi người hiểu chưa?

- YES, Sir._ Cả căn phòng đồng thanh đáp lại.

- Tốt. Bây giờ mọi người trở lại điều tra vụ án, bắt đầu từ nạn nhân thứ nhất, dù là một manh mối nhỏ cũng ko được bỏ qua. Tất cả những gì tìm được đều phải lập tức báo về cho tôi, hoặc thanh tra Kiyonara và thanh tra Megure.

- YES, Sir.

- OK, buổi họp kết thúc. Giải tán.

-o-

_**Con Sói**_ nhếch môi, tạo nên một nụ cười lạnh lẽo chết chóc.

Hắn đã chọn xong những _**Con Cừu**_ kế tiếp.

Và chuẩn bị cho buổi đi săn đẫm máu.

-o-

Căn hộ số **1202**, chung cư **Kinda**.

Từ sáng sớm, nơi đây đã có năm người-mười con mắt- nhìn chằm chặp vào nhau với đủ thứ vẻ mặt: kinh ngạc, sửng sốt, giật mình, khó tin- thậm chí còn có vẻ như sẵn sàng lăn đùng ra chết ngất bất cứ lúc nào vì sốc.

Họ đều là những người- hoặc được FBI mời mọc, kêu gọi, hoặc vì bị FBI hăm he, đe doạ mà chấp nhận tham gia chương trình đào tạo đặc vụ chuyên nghiệp. Họ đến từ nhiều nơi trên thế giới: Mỹ, Anh, Pháp, Canada và Thuỵ Sỹ. Sau nửa năm, họ trở về quê hương theo chỉ thị của cấp trên- tụ họp thành một nhóm điều tra viên, phụ trách xử lý những vụ trọng án mà cảnh sát Nhật cũng phải bó tay.

Và hôm nay là lần đầu tiên, họ gặp mặt những thành viên khác trong nhóm mình.

Và cũng là lần đầu tiên, tất cả đều có chung một suy nghĩ: _Đúng là trái đất hình tròn_.

**Shiho Miyano**, thể hiện gu thời trang thanh lịch của mình với chiếc áo thun đỏ cổ lọ và zuýp ngắn màu đen, bó sát cơ thể, để lộ những đường cong duyên dáng đầy nữ tính lấp ló sau chiếc áo khoác dài màu trắng. Cô bắt chéo chân ngồi trên ghế sofa, mắt đặt vào tập tài liệu trên tay với vẻ lơ đãng.

Bên trái cô, **Hakuba Saguru**- chàng thám tử tóc vàng, cũng lai giữa hai dòng máu Anh-Nhật như Shiho, đang vuốt ve con chim ưng Watson với một nụ cười dịu dàng.

**Kaitou Kuroba** ngồi bên phải cô gái trẻ, trông khá bụi với phong cách lãng tử: chiếc áo pull trắng với chữ K màu đen to tướng, và chiếc quần gin hơi bạc màu ấn tượng. Anh chàng nheo mắt nhìn các "đồng nghiệp" với vẻ tò mò thích thú, trong khi bàn tay đang xào xào những lá bài Tây điêu luyện.

Đối diện với cả ba, bên kia chiếc sofa, siêu thám tử Nhật Bản- **Shinichi Kudou** với chiếc áo sơ-mi trắng đơn giản, bên ngoài là áo khoác màu xanh, hai tay đặt sau gáy, ngả người lên ghế, liếc nhìn khắp căn nhà.

Và cuối cùng, bên cạnh cửa sổ lớn, người đàn ông với chiếc áo khoác dài màu đen chấm gót, đang tựa lưng vào vách, ánh mắt phóng ra không gian ngoài kia với vẻ lạnh lùng khó chịu. Điếu thuốc trên môi vẫn cháy lập loè, phả ra từng vòng khói trắng. Đó là _Gin_- tên bây giờ là **Melkior**.

Đây chính là khung cảnh gặp gỡ "thân mật" giữa các thành viên trong lần gặp gỡ đầu tiên.

Những thành viên của _**Hội kín**_.


	2. Trò chơi

**Chap 2****: Trò chơi**

_Bầy cừu ngây thơ không hề biết rằng, con đường dẫn vào đồng cỏ xanh mướt cũng chính là những bậc thang dẫn đến địa ngục._

-o-

Trụ sở của _**Hội kín**_**.**

-Thôi được rồi, mọi người_ Shinichi đứng dậy, vỗ tay nhằm tập trung sự chú ý của các đồng nghiệp_ Xem ra đều là người quen cả rồi. Vậy chúng ta ko cần tốn thời gian giới thiệu nữa đâu nhỉ.

- Hey, ai bảo là ko?_ Kaitou lập tức phản đối, sau đó quay sang Shiho_ Tôi vẫn chưa được biết tên em, tiểu thư xinh đẹp?

Kaitou nâng bàn tay Shiho lên, vừa định hôn lên làn da mịn màn ấy thì ngay lập tức cảm nhận một luồng sát khí bí ẩn không biết xuất phát từ đâu. Anh chàng giật mình ngẩng lên, quay xung quanh. Shiho vội giật tay lại, nhưng vẫn mỉm cười lịch sự.

- Shiho Miyano, còn anh là...?

- Kaitou Kuroba_ Anh chàng chưa kịp nở nụ cười sáng rỡ nhất của mình, thì đã thấy Shiho quay sang người bên trái.

- Và anh..?

- Hakuba Saguru_ Người thanh niên tóc vàng gật đầu với khoé môi nhếch khẽ, rất phong độ và nhã nhặn.

- Ô...e..hèm_ Cả Kaitou và Hakuba sau đó không hẹn mà cùng ném cho nhau một cái nhìn toé lửa, trước khi liếc sang nhìn nhân vật cuối cùng trong phòng.

Melkior, lườm đôi mắt xanh lạnh lẽo khắp lượt, hơi dừng lại ở Shiho, sau đó quay về với những chai rượu trên kệ.

- Melkior._Anh phun ra tên mình bằng giọng khàn đục vô cảm.

- Cựu Mafia về hưu lại đi làm điệp viên sao? Thật là thú vị_ Kaitou khe khẽ cười, nhưng ngay lập tức nhận được ánh mắt âm u của Shiho, kèm theo một giọng rất ngọt nhưng chứa ko ít sát khí.

- Tôi cũng thế.

Kaitou đơ người, ngớ ra nhìn cô gái, sau đó ngước về phía Shinichi dò hỏi. Nhưng anh chàng nhún vai buông một câu rất gọn:

- Nhóm đã có 1 gã đạo đặc rồi, thêm 2 tên mafia vào cũng đâu có gì lạ. Đừng soi mói nghề nghiệp của nhau thế.

Hakuba cười nhẹ, giơ ngón tay cái lên.

- Nói hay lắm.

Sau đó, quay sang nhìn Kaitou- kẻ đang vò mái tóc rối một cách tức tối. Anh chàng nghiến răng nhìn chòng chọc vào Hakuba:

- Kiếp trước tôi có trộm đồ nhà cậu sao?

- Các người còn định tán dóc đến lúc nào?_ Shiho nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng, cắt đứt cuộc tranh cãi không biết sẽ kéo dài bao lâu._ Chiều nay tôi có hẹn, mau chóng kết thúc buổi họp đi.

Shinichi gật đầu tán đồng, liếc các đồng nghiệp lần nữa trước khi tiến về chiếc túi của mình đặt ngoài cửa.

- Không nên phung phí thời gian, mọi người chuẩn bị laptop cá nhân, chúng ta vào thẳng vấn đề chính.

Ba phút sau, năm chiếc laptop Apple cùng mẫu mã, kích thước cũng như màu sắc, nằm chiễm chệ trước mặt mỗi người.

Shinichi nhìn vào máy của mình và nói.

- Tôi chắc là mọi người đều đã nhận được thông tin về vụ án mà nhóm ta sẽ theo dõi? Trước mắt, những bằng chứng phía cảnh sát thu được rất ít, hầu như không có manh mối nào quan trọng, trong khi đã có đến 9 nạn nhân bị sát hại ở vụ này.

Hakuba kéo rê chuột xuống dưới, tiếp lời.

- Không hẳn vậy, tôi cho rằng mấu chốt chính là những bức mail được gửi cho nạn nhân trước đó.

- Việc đó thì ai mà ko biết, quan trọng là mọi bức mail đều đã bị xoá sạch ngay sau khi nạn nhân đọc nó._ Kaitou hừ mũi_ Và xoá rất tinh vi bởi loại virus máy tính độc nhất, hoàn toàn ko có khả năng phục hồi dữ liệu.

- Nhưng chúng ta có thể đoán ra nội dung bức mail đó nói gì_ Hakuba nhìn Kaitou, bình thản_ Tất cả các nạn nhân đều mất tích hầu như cùng một lúc, dù khoảng thời gian họ rời khỏi nhà là khác nhau, nhưng căn cứ theo sự biến mất của nạn nhân thứ ba và thứ chín, có thể đoán được thời gian họ "mất tích" là tầm 13h.

- Chính xác_ Shinichi gật đầu_ Hai nữ sinh đang trong giờ nghỉ trưa, ở hai nơi khác nhau, lại cùng lúc rời khỏi trường vào thời gian giống nhau, sau đó cùng là nạn nhân trong một chuỗi án mạng liên hoàn. Từ đó dễ dàng suy ra, bức mail nạn nhân nhận được có thể là thư thông báo thời gian để họ cùng đến một nơi nào đó.

- Một bức mail thông báo thời gian, địa điểm? Và mọi người đều đi đến đó cùng lúc ko ai nghi ngờ gì ư? Vậy thì rất có thể..._ Kaitou lẩm bẩm.

- Họ cùng được **mời** tham dự một-_cái-gì-đó_._ Shiho tiếp nối luồng suy nghĩ của Kaitou với giọng khẳng định_ Cụ thể, tôi nghĩ đó là **một ****trò chơi**.

- Một trò chơi?_ Kaitou sửng sốt_Tại sao cô có thể khẳng định như vậy?

Shinichi nhún vai.

- Thường chỉ có ba trường hợp để mời khách: dự tiệc, du lịch và dự một trò chơi. Bức mail ko thể mang nội dung mời dự tiệc, vì ko có bữa tiệc nào mà kéo dài hơn mười ngày, trong khi một số nạn nhân nói với gia đình là họ sẽ vắng nhà khoảng 7 đến 10 ngày. Cũng ko thể là cùng đi du lịch, bởi nó ko hợp lý cho việc nạn nhân không xách theo hành lý gì, lại bỏ đi ngay trong giờ học. Loại trừ hai điều không thể, thì điều còn lại tưởng chừng như ko thể lại chính là sự thật.

- Hơn nữa, chắc chắn đây là một trò chơi rất thú vị, mới thu hút được nhiều loại người như vậy, kể cả con nhà tài phiệt lẫn con của gia đình trí thức._ Shiho nói tiếp_ Chưa kể đến có thể hung thủ đã đưa ra phần thưởng cực kỳ lớn, mà ko ai ko thèm muốn, dù là gia đình bình dân hay gia đình giàu có.

- Con người thường bị hấp dẫn bởi những điều không có thật_ Melkior đột ngột buông một câu với vẻ châm biếm_ Càng khó với tới thì càng lao đầu vào, dù biết là cầm chắc cái chết.

- Ông anh nói đúng_ Hakuba hơi nhướng mày lên_ Nhưng nếu không có sự kích thích đó thì cuộc sống đâu còn ý nghĩa nữa, phải ko nào?

- Ấy mà tôi cảm thấy hình như câu này của anh còn có ẩn ý khác?_ Kaitou đưa tay lên xoa cằm, đôi mắt ra chiều suy nghĩ.

Đáp lại, Gin chỉ rít một hồi thuốc và đăm chiêu nhìn vào làn khói trắng lượn lờ đang tan nhanh trong không khí.

-Huhm được rồi_ Shinichi nhanh chóng hướng mọi người quay về chủ đề chính_ Vậy xem như chúng ta cũng tìm được một hướng để điều tra. **Một ****trò chơi**. Điều tiếp theo cần phải xác định, đó là trò chơi thật-theo kiểu của tên sát nhân, hay chỉ là một lý do để dẫn dụ các nạn nhân đến rồi sát hại?

-Là một trò chơi thật sự. Hung thủ đã kéo các nạn nhân vào trò chơi của hắn sáng tạo ra, thông qua đó lần lượt giết bọn họ._ Shiho nói ngay không do dự_ Bởi bức mail ngoài ghi rõ thời gian, địa điểm tập trung, còn cho họ biết cả số ngày họ cần để hoàn tất trò chơi. Nếu "trò chơi" chỉ là một lý do, hung thủ không cần phải thêm 7-10 ngày vào làm gì.

- Đó cũng là một giả thuyết có xác suất cao_ Hakuba tán thành_ Tuy nhiên nếu đi theo chiều hướng này, thì chúng ta sẽ phải tìm ra "trò chơi" đó như thế nào đây? Cực kỳ nan giải.

- Dù nan giải vẫn phải tìm_ Shinichi nói_ Vì hắn sẽ không dừng lại ở người thứ 9 đâu. Chúng ta phải ra tay trước khi xuất hiện thêm nạn nhân nữa.

- Hoàn toàn ko có đầu mối, tìm ở đâu?_ Kaitou lườm Shinichi mỉa mai_ Năm xưa muốn chơi đùa với cảnh sát, tôi còn gửi họ một tấm thiệp báo trước. Đằng này tên sát nhân biến thái đó thậm chí một tờ giấy trắng cũng ko buồn cho mình nữa.

- Hắn chỉ ko cho chúng ta thôi, những sẽ cho các nạn nhân tiếp theo_ Hakuba vỗ vỗ lên đôi cánh con Watson, trong khi Shinichi mỉm cười hài lòng.

- Chính xác. Chỉ cần chúng ta tìm ra ai được một người có khả năng trở thành nạn nhân tiếp theo của hắn, thì xem như có thu hoạch lớn rồi.

- Nói như cậu ai mà ko nói được_ Kaitou lè lưỡi_ Nhật Bản có cả triệu người, mò đâu ra "nạn nhân kế tiếp". Hắn ta chọn lựa ko theo một quy tắc nào cả.

- Việc này..._ Shinichi liếc về phía quầy rượu_ Chúng ta còn có ông anh Melkior ở đây mà.

Nghe tên mình bất ngờ được nhắc tới, Melkior thu hẹp đôi mắt xanh hướng về phía nhóm người đang ngồi trên ghế. Một dấu hỏi hiện lên trên mặt anh.

- Vụ truy tìm nạn nhân tiếp theo, bọn tôi đành nhờ anh đấy, Melkior._ Shinichi nhìn vào gương mặt lạnh băng của Gin, thoáng chút rùng mình.

- Tại sao?_ Melkior hỏi lại, cũng là câu mà chàng thám tử và cựu đạo chích đang muốn hỏi.

- Chẳng tại sao cả_ Shinichi mỉm cười_Tại tôi linh cảm anh chắc chắn sẽ làm được, với khả năng bẩm sinh của mình.

Shinichi định nói là _khả năng sát thủ bẩm sinh_, nhưng khi ra đến cửa miệng thì hai chữ _sát thủ_ phải nuốt ngược vào trong. Vừa nói Kaitou ko soi mói quá khứ người khác, bản thân mình nói như thế thì giống như tự vả miệng mình vậy.

- Hừ, ngớ ngẩn._ Melkior cầm ly rượu Gin lên, nốc cạn, không tỏ ra hài lòng nhưng cũng không phản đối.

Phớt lờ hai gương mặt đang đần ra trên ghế, Shinichi nhìn Shiho mỉm cười.

- Shiho sẽ phụ trách phần tìm manh mối trên mạng. Không quá khó với em, phải ko nào?

Cô gái gật đầu, gương mặt vẫn duy trì sự lạnh lùng vốn có, nhưng dường như ko ai trong số bốn người đàn ông trong phòng cảm thấy buồn phiền về việc này.

- Vậy tạm thời chúng ta kết thúc tại đây nhé. Ngày mai 8:00, chúng ta sẽ tập trung lại xử lí dữ liệu tìm được.

- Khoan khoan, còn bọn tôi thì sao?_ Kaitou lớn tiếng phản đối, chỉ vào mình và Hakuba.

- Cậu có nhiệm vụ khác, có thể phát huy tài năng của mình đấy._ SHinichi nhếch khoé mắt lên một chút, tạo thành một nụ cười cực đểu nhìn Kaitou.

Bản năng siêu trộm lập tức giương lên cảnh giác. Kaitou hồ nghi nhìn Shinichi với dự cảm ko tốt lành.

-Nhiệm vụ ?

- Đột nhập nhà của 9 nạn nhân, trộm vài món theo danh sách tôi đưa._ Shinichi ném về phía Kaitou một tờ giấy, nhưng anh chàng ko thèm ngó mắt tới, mà chảy chồm lên.

- Cái gì? Đùa á?

- Không hề, chôm chỉa chẳng phải nghề của cậu sao? Giao cho cậu nhiệm vụ đúng sở trường thế còn đòi hỏi gì nữa?

- Cần bằng chứng thì cứ việc tới nhà mà xin, với địa vị và thân phận này muốn lấy bao nhiêu bằng chứng trong nhà chẳng được?_ Kaitou gần như hét vào mặt Shinichi.

- Nếu thế thì nói làm gì nữa. Có vài món ko tiện ra mặt xin về._ Shinichi bối rối gãi đầu.

Kaitou không hỏi nữa, bởi linh tính trong cậu đã ngăn lại. Nó mách rằng nếu buộc hắn nói ra cái thứ hắn muốn cậu trộm thì cậu chỉ có nước nhảy lầu ngay. Thay vào đó, Kaitou chộp lấy tờ giấy, trước khi tên Hakuba kia định nhoài người sang nhặt lên. Mở nó ra trong tâm trạng cáu bẳn, đôi mắt Kaitou suýt thì lọt khỏi tròng.

Chàng cựu đạo tặc này trợn mắt nhìn Shinichi với đôi mắt ngùn ngụt lửa hận thù, nhưng anh chàng thám tử đã nhanh chóng xoa dịu cậu.

- Tất cả chỉ vì vụ án. Vụ án. Cậu hiểu ko.

Kaitou nghiến răng, hươ nhẹ bàn tay phải, lập tức một ngọn lửa xanh bùng lên, tờ giấy hoá thành tro bụi ngay tức khắc. Shinichi vẫn đứng kế bên với nụ cười ngây thơ như bò đeo nơ.

- Được rồi, chúng ta giải tán thôi. Hakuba, tớ với cậu cũng có nhiệm vụ đấy nhé.

- OK._ Chàng trai tóc vàng gật đầu._ Tối nay tớ sẽ điều tra khu vực quanh trường học.

- Được, ngày mai gặp lại nhé, mọi người.


	3. Manh mối

**Chap 3****: Manh mối**

Rời khỏi chung cư Kinda, năm người tản theo bốn hướng khác nhau, bắt đầu cuộc rượt đuổi với kẻ sát nhân bí ẩn.

Melkior leo lên chiếc Poscher 356A quen thuộc, lao vút đi không một lần ngoái lại. ( rất phũ phàng nhưng đúng chất anh Gin)

Shinichi lái chiếc Koenigsegg CCX, thẳng hướng tới sở cảnh sát Tokyo. Anh nhận được tin vụ án này đã làm rung động toàn nước Nhật, và sức ép dư luận lên cảnh sát Nhật đang tăng cao.

Hakuba cùng Watson đã yên vị trên chiếc Ascari A10, phóng ra khu vực đường cao tốc, hướng về khu rừng Natsumaka.

Chỉ còn lại hai người- Shiho và Kaitou, đang lững thững đi bộ trên vỉa hè. Shiho đi dọc về nhà tiến sỹ Agasa, còn Kaitou đang lẽo đẽo bám theo sát gót.

Năm phút sau, cô dừng lại trước một quầy tạp chí. Kaitou cũng dừng lại. Cô mua quyển tạp chí thời trang, Kaitou định rút ví trả thì thì bàn tay Shiho đã cản lại.

- Này, anh làm gì thế?

- Galant với quý cô- đặc biệt là những quý cô xinh đẹp, là điều bất cứ gã đàn ông nào trên đời cũng phải làm mà._ Kaitou nhe răng cười, đáp tỉnh rụi.

Shiho lắc đầu.

- Tôi ko phải là những quý cô mà anh nói.

- Why?

- Tôi là cựu Mafia_ Cô lườm anh với vẻ chế giễu.

Nhưng Kaitou lại càng cười lớn hơn nữa.

- Mafia và Đạo chích cũng là anh em ruột đấy.

- Anh em ruột thừa._Shiho trả tiền xong, quay lưng đi một mạch.

Cái đuôi kia vẫn ko chịu buông tha. Bực mình, cô đi loanh quanh suốt hai con phố, nhưng anh chàng vẫn rất dai dẳng, ko hề tỏ ra mệt mà còn cười nói huyên thuyên suốt ngày. Cuối cùng, hết kiên nhẫn, cô đứng lại.

- Anh ko mỏi chân sao?

- Đi cùng người đẹp thì mỏi chân chỉ là chuyện nhỏ_ Kaitou tỉnh bơ.

Shiho trợn mắt nhìn anh.

- Thế anh định theo tôi đến bao giờ.

- Nếu tôi nói là mãi mãi thì sao nhỉ?_ Anh chàng nheo mắt tinh nghịch.

Suýt chút là Shiho cắn vào lưỡi mình vì sốc. Suy nghĩ uy nhất của cô lúc này là_" thật muốn véo vào mặt hắn xem da mặt dày cỡ nào"_. Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên Shiho "bị" người ta tấn công, nhưng trắng trợn như thế này thì...

- Thời buổi này xã hội rất nguy hiểm, tôi phải nhìn thấy em về nhà an toàn mới yên tâm.

Kaitou bắt hai tay ra sau gáy, nở nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc. Đôi mắt nâu ánh lên những tia ấm áp. Shiho thầm thở dài, không còn cách nào khác là quay ngược lại hướng về nhà.

- Chẳng phải anh có nhiệm vụ đi lấy bằng chứng sao?

- Tôi là người sống và làm việc trong bóng tối_ Kaitou trả lời, vô tình câu nói này lại khiến Shiho sững lại một chút.

_Anh ta cũng giống như mình._, cô nghĩ và cảm thấy hơi buồn cười.

Khi về nước, cô chưa từng nghĩ những người đồng nghiệp của mình lại đặc biệt đến thế. Mỗi người đều có quá khứ, có bí ẩn, có xuất thân khác nhau, nhưng trái đất tròn lại đưa họ về bên nhau. _Đó là sự sắp đặt của số phận ư?_

-o-

Shinichi vừa lái xe, vừa bấm điện thoại cho Ran.

"Hey, anh đã về sáng hôm nay, nhưng công việc còn lộn xộn lắm. Chắc ko tới tìm em được"

"Anh thì lúc nào mà chẳng công việc với vụ án? Đang ở đâu thế?"

" Vừa ở sở cảnh sát về, giờ phải ghé qua nhà các nạn nhân để lấy manh mối. Thôi gặp lại em sau nhé."

"Hey, khoan Shin...", tiếng điện thoại tút tút bên kia đầu dây, làm Ran chán nản thở ra một hơi dài.

Nhưng ngay lập tức, bức mail lại hiện về trong đầu. Có lẽ anh ấy phải giải quyết xong sớm để giành thời gian cho mình vào ngày 13 này chăng?

Ran mỉm cười, nhấc điện thoại lên, và gọi cho Sonoko.

-o-

Hakuba nheo mắt nhìn ngôi nhà bỏ hoang cũ kỹ, nơi phát hiện xác nạn nhân đầu tiên. Chung quanh hầu như chỉ có cây cối và rừng rậm. Căn nhà này có lẽ là do những thợ kiểm lâm năm xưa dựng nên để có chỗ trú chân tạm thời. Tuy nhiên xét niên đại, chắc cũng bỏ hoang hơn ba chục năm rồi.

Watson lượn một vòng trên không, xung quanh căn nhà, trước khi trở về đậu lên tay chàng trai, cọ cọ cái mỏ nhọn vào tóc cậu.

"Không có ai khả nghi hả? Tốt lắm", Hakuba gãi gãi lên cổ con chim ưng, khiến nó rên rì rì thích thú. Anh đẩy cánh cửa xập xệ, bước vào.

Cái xác đầu tiên được phát hiện phát hiện cách đây mười ngày, trong tình trạng cơ thể trần truồng bị ghim trên tường bằng hai hàng đinh lớn, đầu bị cắt và nhét vào bụng, hai chân bị đứt nằm bên cạnh những tròng mắt rướm máu.

Vì nạn nhân bị phanh thây quá khủng khiếp như thế nên ko ai đoán được chính xác lí do vì sao nạn nhân chết, bởi lẽ trên người ai cũng đều có những vết thương chí mạng nhưng lại khác nhau, như vỡ sọ, thủng tim, bị chém hoặc đâm. Chỉ có một điểm giống nhau là đều bị xẻ ra nhiều khúc rồi vứt lăn lóc ở một nơi nào đó.

Mặc dù đã giải quyết hàng ngàn vụ án, nhưng cách giết người ghê rợn như vậy thì đúng là lần đầu anh mới gặp. Linh tính mách bảo anh, đây ko đơn giản chỉ là một vụ án bình thường, và kẻ nấp đằng sau tất cả-không đơn giản chỉ là một tên sát nhân bệnh hoạn.

Trong không khí vẫn còn lưu lại mùi hăng hắc của tử thi thối rữa, và mùi tanh nồng của máu.

Những vũng máu đã khô thấm đỏ trên tường và sàn, khiến Hakuba không khỏi cảm thấy chút ghê rợn.

-Ríuuu..Ríu...

Watson thình lình đập cánh, cất lên tiếng kêu hoảng hốt. Hakuba- theo phản xạ, quay lại, rút khẩu súng trong túi ra chĩa thẳng về phía trước.

-Á...?

Một thằng nhóc chừng 12 tuổi, trừng trừng nhìn Hakuba với đôi mắt đen láy mở to, sau đó nó liếc sang Watson đang vỗ cánh kế bên. Hakuba thở phào, cất súng vào túi và vỗ nhẹ lên đầu Watson. Con chim lập tức im lặng, rù rì vào ngực anh.

- Đừng sợ, anh là...cảnh sát.

Thằng bé hình như đã kịp hoàn hồn lại, lấy tay đập đập ngực.

- Vâng...

- Sao em lại ở đây? Em ko sợ à?_ Hakuba bước tới, khom xuống hỏi._ Ở đây từng có người chết đó.

Nó lắc đầu.

- Không, vì đó là anh trai em.

- Anh trai?_ Hakuba nheo mắt_ Ồ, vậy ra em là Tsumiya Hikaru, em trai của Tatsuya Hikaru?

Thằng bé lùi lại một bước, cảnh giác.

-Sao...anh biết?

-Đã nói anh là cảnh sát._ Hakuba đứng thẳng dậy, mỉm cười, rút trong ví ra "thẻ cảnh sát" đặc biệt của mình. Đứa bẻ ngóc vào chỉ thấy chi chít chữ Anh, nhưng nó đọc được chữ **Investigative Team** ( nhóm điều tra). Nó gật đầu.

- Anh ko phải cảnh sát Nhật sao?

- Oh, anh mới chuyển về Nhật cách đây vài ngày. Em vẫn chưa nói anh biết, sao em lại tới đây?

Thằng bé im lặng, cắn môi ra vẻ suy nghĩ dữ dội. Hakuba mỉm cười, vỗ vai nó.

- Em có muốn tìm ra thủ phạm giết anh trai mình ko?

Nó ngẩng lên nhìn anh, sau đó, trước sự bất ngờ của Hakuba, nó lắc đầu.

- Tại sao? _ Hakuba hỏi.

-Vì...

Nó ngập ngừng, sau đó lại cúi đầu. Chợt, Hakuba búng tay, Watson vỗ cánh bay lên, sau đó đậu lên vai cậu bé, người đang nhìn con chim đầy sửng sốt.

- Watson là một cộng sự đặc biệt của anh, có biết vì sao ko?

Thằng bé nhìn con chim to lớn đang ở trên vai mình với chút hoảng sợ, lắc đầu.

- Vì nó luôn luôn nói cho anh biết sự thật, và luôn luôn giúp đỡ anh tìm đến với sự thật. Watson còn có khả năng phân biệt người tốt kẻ xấu nữa.

- Anh nói dối, làm sao như thế được._ Thằng bé lên tiếng phản đối, con chim đập cánh bay một vòng trước khi trở về bên cạnh Hakuba.

Hakuba để con chim cọ cọ đầu vào tai mình, sau đó gật gật đầu nhìn Tsumiya.

- Watson bảo em là đứa trẻ ngoan, nhưng lại khá nhút nhát. Em thích chơi bóng chày và vừa ăn bánh rán ở đầu phố Tanjiku, phải ko nào?

Thằng bé há hốc mồm nhìn Hakuba.

- Nó..anh nghe được tiếng chim à?

- Có thể cho là vậy._ Hakuba cười_Watson còn nói em có một bí mật đang che giấu và em đang rất hoảng sợ với điều đó. Nó muốn anh giúp em.

Lần này, mặt thằng bé chuyển sang màu xanh lét. Nó nhìn chòng chọc vào con chim lông lá với đôi mắt sợ hãi xen lẫn khó tin.

Chàng thám tử vẫn nhìn nó với sự kiên nhẫn.

Rốt cuộc, nó cũng thở dài, thò tay vào túi quần, rút ra một vật trước sự sửng sốt của Hakuba.

-o-

Shiho nhìn vào những dòng comment trong một trang web. Sắc mặt cô lúc xanh lúc trắng, những giọt mồ hôi rịn ra trên vầng trán đang cau lại.

Cô vội vã lưu trang web vào máy và in ra giấy.

-o-

Đối với Kid1412 mà nói, buổi "săn đêm" lần này là nỗi nhục nhã nhất cuộc đời siêu trộm. Bàn tay ngọc ngà của anh đã từng sò mó qua bao nhiêu thứ trân châu bảo vật quí giá, giờ đây lại làm cái việc...xấu hổ ko biết để đâu cho hết này. Nếu chuyện này đồn ra ngoài, danh tiếng ngàn năm của mấy đời ông cố ông sơ truyền lại, sẽ phút chốc bị ném xuống ống cống và trôi xa mãi mãi luôn. Kid nghiến răng ken két, tự hỏi đã phạm lỗi gì với tên Shinichi Kudou đó mà hắn bám theo anh như oan hồn vất vưởng, phá hoại chuyện tốt của anh hết lần này đến lần khác. Năm xưa hắn là thám tử, anh là đạo chích thì ko nói, nhưng giờ chung đội chung nhóm mà hắn cũng trù dập anh nữa.

Kid nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống ban-công một căn nhà tối. Thu cánh lượn lại, anh hiên ngang đẩy cửa bước vào, sau khi đã thả vài chục luồng hơi mê bên trong.

-o-

Melkior đốt đến điếu thuốc thứ 7, vắt chân lên bàn nhìn chằm chằm vào những bức ảnh của các nạn nhân, bên cạnh là chiếc laptop đang load dữ liệu, chạy đến 46%.

Đôi mắt anh nhìn xa xăm ngoài bầu trời đêm rộng lớn, thấp thoáng đằng xa là đôi cánh trắng của gã đồng nghiệp cựu đạo chích.

Anh nhếch mép, nhưng khuôn mặt ko có ý cười. Đôi mắt xanh lạnh lẽo chăm chú vào tấm ảnh thứ 6, với một dấu gạch chéo màu đỏ.


	4. Lần theo dấu vết

**Chap 4: ****Lần theo dấu vết**

5 người vây xung quanh chiếc máy cát-sét, sự căng thẳng tột độ hiện lên trên bốn gương mặt- tất nhiên, trừ Melkior.

Đây là lần thứ 7 họ nghe lại cuộn băng- do Hakuba đem về. Một gặt hái bất ngờ thú vị, nhưng họ cũng hiểu được phần nào khi thằng bé giấu biến cuộn băng đi mà ko giao cho cảnh sát.

Đó là một cuộn băng ghi âm về cú điện thoại của Tatsuya, vào đúng ngày cậu ta chết.

_"Nó ko phải sói, là ma quỷ. Ma quỷ đã bám lên anh, anh ko thể trở về. Cũng đừng cố công báo cảnh sát, họ sẽ ko tin đâu, ma quỷ, vì đó là ma quỷ. Cảnh sát sẽ ko tin đâu...và cả em cũng sẽ gặp nguy hiểm. Hãy giữ kín, anh chết rồi, hãy giữ kín tất cả mọi chuyện..Giữ kín về những con sói đến từ địa ngục"_

- Ma quỷ là thế nào vậy? Thời đại nào rồi mà có người đến lúc chết vẫn bảo đó là ma quỷ giết chứ?

Kaitou nhăn mặt, phá vỡ sự yên tĩnh trong căn phòng.

- Ban đầu, tôi cho rằng đó là lời nói trong lúc hoảng loạn. Nhưng lần theo dấu vết cuộc điện thoại, tôi phát hiện ra nó gọi từ buồng điện thoại công cộng ở thị trấn Santouha. Nghĩa là cách nơi phát hiện thi thể chưa đầy 2 km. Chưa kể, cuộc gọi này nhận được lúc 3h chiều, một tiếng trước khi nạn nhân chết.

Hakuba vừa nói vừa lật quyển sổ ghi chép của mình. Shinichi gật đầu.

- Qủa thật quá nhiều điểm vô lý nếu nói đây là những lời trong lúc hoảng loạn. Có thời gian gọi điện về nhà, tại sao ko trực tiếp đến đồn cảnh sát nếu thực sự bị ai đó truy đuổi? Đồn cảnh sát cách buồng điện thoại đó cũng không quá xa. Nhưng nếu ko phải hoảng loạn thì...sói và ma quỷ có ý gì chứ?

- Trò chơi Sói và Cừu. _ Shiho thình lình lên tiếng với giọng nặng nề._ Hôm qua em đã tìm được một thứ rất...thú vị_ Shiho thấp giọng ở hai chữ cuối.

Mọi người quay lại nhìn cô gái, trong lúc chiếc laptop kết nối đến trang web, thì cô đưa mỗi người một tờ giấy- bảng in ngày hôm qua.

_"Tat: Tôi đã nhận được mail rồi. Thú vị đấy.  
Ruu: Haha, ai sẽ là Sói trong chúng ta đây?  
Kinchan: Haha, tôi đọc mail mà hết hồn đấy nhé. Ai là chủ xị vậy?  
Ruu: Người nào tổ chức thì chắc là sói rồi đấy  
Aki: Ôi trời, tôi làm sao để xin phép bố mẹ tới 10 ngày vắng mặt đây?  
Tat: Ko sao đâu, ko xin đc thì trốn.  
Noar: Tôi cũng thế.  
Mtg: Đừng lo, bọn này mang theo quần áo cho các cậu._

" Tat: Tôi là nạn nhân thứ nhất. Tôi đã chết. Ma quỷ đội dưới lốt một con sói. Tôi sẽ chờ các bạn dưới địa ngục.  
Noar: Tôi là người thứ hai. Đau đớn thật. Tôi ko bao giờ nghĩ là mình sẽ ko thể quay về bên gia đình được nữa.  
Tae: Thật kinh khủng. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với mình? Tôi ko thể tin nổi? Thứ đó tồn tại thật sự sao?  
..."

- Thế này là sao?_ Kaitou trợn mắt đọc những dòng chat tỏ vẻ khó hiểu.

- Hãy nhìn thời gian giữa hai đoạn đi._ Shiho đáp lại câu hỏi với vẻ chán nản._ Tôi dò theo IP địa chỉ mail của các nạn nhân, và tìm những forum mà họ đã tham gia với key là "game". Giưã hàng trăm trang web, tôi đã tìm thấy một trang mà cả chín người đều là thành viên. Ngạc nhiên thay, trang web này chỉ là một forum giao lưu trực tuyến bình thường cho giới trẻ.

Shiho xoay trang web mình tìm được về phía các cộng sự.

- Các đây khoảng một tháng, một topic đăng ký bằng tài khoản VIP đã treo thông báo tuyển thành viên tham gia một trò chơi mang tên "Sói và Cừu". Nội dung trò chơi này ko quá lạ, giống như trò trốn tìm vậy nhưng điều lạ là chủ topic không những tặng thưởng cực kỳ lớn mà còn đài thọ toàn bộ tiền cho cuộc chơi, vì người tham gia sẽ được đi ngao du nhiều nơi ở Nhật.

Dừng một chút tại đây, Shiho ngẩng lên nhìn một lượt tất cả, sau đó tiếp tục.

- Chủ topic này nickname là Wolf, chỉ yêu cầu các thành viên đăng ký tại topic, ko yêu cầu gì ngoài việc " ai có hứng thú thì đăng ký tham gia, chỉ cần để lại địa chỉ email và sẽ được lựa chọn ngẫu nhiên". 9 nạn nhân này đều có tên trong danh sách 333 người đăng kí. Ngay sau khi Wolf tuyên bố đã chọn được người tham dự, chủ đề này đã bị xoá khỏi trang web. Tôi phải dùng nhiều chương trình và thậm chí xâm nhập vào account Admin mới lôi lên được. Tôi cũng truy tìm địa chỉ IP của Wolf nhưng lại là địa chỉ ảo, nằm trện đường truyền sv nước ngoài. Tôi liên lạc về phía FBI nhờ họ truy tìm thông tin trên sever này nhưng hoàn toàn ko tìm được gì, thậm chí...

Cô ngừng lại, nuốt khan một cách khó khăn.

- Thậm chí...nó còn ko tồn tại. Địa chỉ IP đó và tài khoản đó thực chất không tồn tại dù rằng nó dẫn chúng ta đến một sever có thật đặt tại Nga.

Sự im lặng lan truyền trong căn phòng.

Có một thứ gì đó đang xảy ra, nhiều hơn là một vụ giết người liên hoàn.

Một thứ gì đó xảy ra- mà họ chưa bao giờ gặp.

- Vậy thì...những đoạn chat này thế nào?_ Hakuba hỏi.

- Thời gian đoạn chat thứ nhất được đăng lên trong một chatroom mã số E.13 trong trang web đó. Vào ngày 1/3, trức là 2 ngày trước khi bọn họ mất tích. Nhưng còn đoạn chat thứ hai...Là lần lượt xuất hiện sau khi-_**từng-người-đã-chết**_.

Không hẹn mà gặp, cả 4 cái đầu cúi xuống nhìn vào tờ giấy trên tay họ. Shiho hít sâu.

- Tôi đã đối chiếu thời gian tử vong, đối chiếu địa chỉ IP. Toàn bộ đều...trùng khớp. Tin chat thứ nhất xuất hiện lúc 1:13' AM ngày 4/3, và nạn nhân đầu tiên Tatsuya Hikaru chết vào chiều ngày 3/3. Và các tin chat khác cũng được đăng theo thứ tự tử vong của mỗi người.

- Tất cả- IP đều trùng khớp với IP tại nhà mỗi nạn nhân sao?_ Shinichi hỏi lại._ Và sau khi nạn nhân đã chết?

Shiho gật đầu.

- Tin nhắn từ những người chết?_ Kaitou gần như thầm thì với nụ cười nửa miệng_ Hay ho thiệt.

- Có thể là người nhà nạn nhân đã làm?_ Hakuba hừ mũi_ Thế kỷ 21 rồi mà ma quỷ gì.

Shiho lắc đầu.

- Tôi đã cho kiểm tra. Ko thể xảy ra chuyện đó được.

- Thế thì chắc chắn có gì bí ẩn đằng sau vụ này. Dù là tin nhắn được gửi từ địa ngục, tôi cũng phải moi ra kẻ gửi tin._ Shinichi lầm bầm với sự hứng khởi.

Sau đó anh quay sang Melkior, người vẫn luôn giữ sự im lặng suốt từ đầu buổi họp.

- Melkior, anh hãy cho mọi người xem những gì anh tìm được đi.

Melkior vứt lên bàn xấp ảnh 10 nạn nhân, sau đó bật máy tính của mình lên. Trên màn hình là phác hoạ 3D về cơ thể nạn nhân trước và sau khi chết. Gin sắp xếp các bức ảnh chồng lên nhau một cách khéo léo, và một điểm đỏ hình chữ X hiện ra trên hình 3D. Nằm giữa cuống họng.

Gin nhấp vào vùng chữ X để phóng to.

Đó là một vệt đen nhỏ bằng đồng xu, nằm trong cổ họng.

- Tôi ko biết chính xác đó là thứ chết tiệt gì, nhưng nhiệt độ đo được tại đây là 42 độ. Chính xác hơn là cái thứ đó- có nhiệt độ phát ra là 42.

- Tại sao cảnh sát ko tìm thấy điều này nhỉ?_ Hakuba hỏi.

- Nếu họ đủ thông minh tìm ra hết những chứng cứ này thì cần chúng ta ở đây làm gì._ Kaitou mỉa mai._ Thậm chí tôi đã chơi đùa với họ nhiều năm mà họ vẫn ko tìm ra tôi là ai.

Phớt là cuộc tranh luận nho nhỏ của hai chàng trai trẻ, Melkior tiếp tục.

- Tiếc là tử thi đểu đã được hoả thiêu nên ko tìm ra manh mối. Còn về việc ai sẽ là nạn nhân tiếp theo, có lẽ mọi người nên nhìn vào danh sách 333 người mà Shiho đã đưa.

Mọi người dán mắt vào bảng danh sách dài thượt đính sau đoạn chat. Thở dài não nề, Kaitou rên rỉ.

- 333 - 9 = 324, biết tìm ai trong 324 người này đây.

- Không_ Shinichi mỉm cười_ là 333-10 = 323. Có tổng cộng 10 người tham gia trò chơi này chứ ko phải 9.

- Gì? Chỉ có 9 nạn nhân?_ Kaitou thừ người một chút, nhưng rồi gật đầu_ Phải, 9 cừu và 1 sói.

- Hơn nữa, vụ án này liên quan chặt chẽ đến con số 3._ Hakuba nói_ Đó cũng là đầu mối quan trọng.

- Khoan, cái gì, số 3? Hôm nay là ngày mấy?- Shinichi hỏi nhưng ko chờ ai trả lời, nhìn xuống đồng hồ_ 13/3 ?

- Vụ giết người tiếp theo rất có khả năng sẽ xảy ra vào ngày hôm nay_ Hakuba gật đầu, nhìn vào bảng danh sách_ Nhưng biết tìm đâu ra nạn nhân tiếp theo trong 323 người này đây?

- Không còn cách nào khác_ Shinichi cắn môi, trả tờ giấy ra bàn_ Chúng ta phải dò hết từng tên rồi đoán xem sao.

- Các nạn nhân đều ko đăng ký tên thật, chỉ đăng ký với địa chỉ email thôi, biết đâu mà lần?

- Cậu để yên.._ Lời nói vừa phát ra chợt tắc ngang cổ họng Shinichi, khi một địa chỉa quen thuộc đập vào mắt.

"RAN?"

Cái tên bật ra với vẻ kinh hoàng tột độ, khiến mọi người đều giật bắn lên. Kaitou nhìn vào tờ giấy trên tay mình, quét một lượt và run lẩy bẩy.

"AO...AOKO?"

Shiho nhìn sắc mặt hai chàng trai, với hai cái tên. Không cần thêm gì nhiều, quá đủ để hiểu chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra.

Cả nhóm bật dậy, phóng ra khỏi cửa với tốc độ nhanh chóng mặt. Ko thèm báo trước, Shinichi và Shiho nhảy phóc lên chiếc Porsche 356A trước đôi mắt sững sờ của Melkior. Làu bàu khó chịu, anh đành miễn cưỡng trở để lũ "đồng nghiệp" yên vị trên chiếc ghế đệm bọc da yêu quý của anh với gương mặt cáu bẳn. Chiếc xe lao về hướng văn phòng thám tử Mouri. Trong khi đó, Kaitou và Hakuba quay ngược đường về phố Hanasaki.

Đồng hồ bây giờ là **3:10'**.


	5. Cuộc chơi bắt đầu

**Chap 5: Cuộc chơi bắt đầu**

Shinichi hấp tấp chạy lên những bậc cầu thang thang, xô cửa bước vào văn phòng thám tử Mouri.

- Gì vậy thằng nhóc?_ Ngài thám tử gật liếc lên từ tờ báo đua ngựa, giọng buồn chán.

- Ran đâu rồi bác?_ Shinichi hỏi, ngó quanh và đổ mồ hôi khi không thấy cô bạn thân ở nhà.

- Nó ra ngoài rồi.

- Cô ấy có nói đi đâu ko?_ Shinichi có thể nghe rõ tiếng thở hổn hển của mình.

- Không._ Ông ngẩng lên nhìn chòng chọc vào chàng trai_ Mà chú mày đang hỏi cung ta đấy à?

Rầm.

Tiếng sập cửa mạnh mẽ, dứt khoát trước khi ông Mouri kịp hỏi hết câu.

Shinichi chạy ào xuống, đã thấy Shiho và Melkior chờ sẵn trên chiếc Porsche quen thuộc. Anh lắc đầu đáp lại ánh mắt dò hỏi của Shiho.

- Giờ chúng ta làm sao?_ Shiho hỏi với âm thấp.

- Chờ phía Kaitou gọi về đã._ Shinichi chui vào xe, ngả người lên ghế với sự mệt mỏi căng thẳng._ Vả lại, chúng ta cũng có thể hi vọng sự xuất hiện địa chỉ mail chỉ là sự ngẫu nhiên, chưa chắc Ran sẽ trở thành nạn nhân kế tiếp.

- Hi vọng là vậy. Cô ấy vẫn tắt máy à?_ Shiho thở dài.

- Uhm, cả Sonoko cũng ko liên lạc được._ Shinichi cảm thấy tim mình đang đeo một tảng đá to, dù rằng vẫn cố an ủi mình biết đâu hai cô nàng đi dạo phố và thình lình điện thoại hết pin.

Tuy nhiên, Shinichi ko thể phủ nhận thực tế đó nữa, khi chuông điện thaoị reo vang, và từ đầu dây bên kia, Kaitou gào lên thảm thiết.

" Aoko biến mất rồi. Ko ai biết cô ấy đâu cả!"

" Trở về tổng hành dinh họp gấp", Shinichi hét vào điện thoại, sau đó cúp máy. Những ngón tay nhấn số như điên.

" Bác Megure, Shinichi đây! Huy động toàn bộ lực lượng cảnh sát xới tung cả Tokyo, phong toả toàn bộ các chuyến tàu điện, xe lửa, máy bay và cả tàu thuỷ. Tên sát nhân đã triệu tập những con mồi tiếp theo rồi, cháu nghĩ là họ chưa đi xa được đâu. Bác chú ý tìm Ran, Aoko, và Sonoko nữa nhé. Gặp được họ lập tức lôi về ngay."

Ngừng một chút cho bên kia kịp tiếp thu những thông tin mình phát ra, Shinichi tiếp tục.

" Phía cảnh sát chỉ cần nhanh chóng ngăn chặn những con mồi đến được địa điểm triệu tập, phần còn lại cứ để bọn cháu lo"

- Melkior, chúng ta trở về thôi._ Shinichi nhoài người lên phía trước, với lấy tập hồ sơ vứt trên ghế.

Gin lườm Shinichi qua kính chiếu hậu với ánh mắt như muốn giết người, nhưng hơi dịu đi một chút khi bắt gặp nụ cười nhẹ nhàng của Shiho. Anh lái xe đi trong tâm trạng chẳng có gì vui vẻ cho lắm.

Kaitou và Hakuba tới nơi sau đó năm phút. Cả nhóm căng mắt nhìn vào những địa chỉ mail với tên của 3 người tình nghi đã bị hung thủ nhắm đến.

Shinichi đi qua đi lại trong vòng với vẻ sốt ruột.

- Tôi đã nhờ cảnh sát lục soát các phương tiện giao thông, chắc chắn sẽ tìm ra manh mối. Chỉ cần biết được họ đi đến đâu, hi vọng chúng ta vẫn còn cứu kịp.

Shiho và Melkior đang chăm chú dán mắt vào màn hình laptop với những chuỗi dữ kiện tổng hợp, còn Hakuba đang ngồi chăm chú tìm điểm liên quan giữa các nạn nhân, hi vọng lần ra chút manh mối về địa điểm cần tìm. Chỉ riêng Kaitou là ngồi khoanh tay, ngước nhìn trần nhà với vẻ chán nản.

Một lúc sau, Kaitou chợt hỏi:

- Còn mấy thứ cậu nhờ tôi mang về, đã có kết quả kiểm tra chưa, Shinichi?

Shinichi ngừng lại một chút, suy nghĩ giây lát và gật đầu.

- Tôi đã nhận được kết quả báo cáo lúc sáng. Đúng là có vài thứ đáng lưu ý, suýt nữa quên mất.

Shinichi ngồi xuống ghế sofa, bên cạnh Shiho, và bật laptop của mình lên. Mọi người ngừng công việc, hướng sự chú ý về phía anh chàng thám tử.

- Sau khi kiểm tra và phân tích những thứ ở nhà, so với kết quả xét nghiệm phần ngực trên thi thể nạn nhân, quả nhiên có sự khác biệt đôi chút.

- "Thứ" mà anh nói là gì vậy, Shinichi?_ Shiho cau mày hỏi.

- Ờ..um.._ Shinichi húng hắn ho khan, sau đó gãi đầu cười cười_ Áo ngực.

- HẢ?

Hai cái miệng, nhưng đến 6 con mắt, đồng loạt quay về phía Kaitou, lúc này đang nghiến răng ken két với khuôn mặt đỏ lựng.

Thế ra cái thứ Shinichi bảo là "bằng chứng" kêu Kaitou đi trộm là..._đồ lót phụ nữ_?

Thảo nào vẻ mặt của anh chàng trông như trái cà chua chín vậy!

Ban đầu là tiếng khùn khụt, nhưng ngay sau đó, Hakuba ôm bụng cười lăn lộn trên ghế.

- Siêu trộm Kid lại đi...trộm..đồ lót phụ nữ sao?_ Anh chàng tóc vàng này nói trong sự đứt đoạn giữa tiếng cười và sự khoái trá.

Kaitou vẫn ngồi yên, mím môi mím lợi, trợn trừng nhìn về Shinichi đầy căm phẫn.

- Shinichi Kudouuuuuuuuu!_ Kaitou rít lên, nhưng ngay lập tức, giọng nói nghiêm nghị của Shiho đã dập tắt mọi cuộc bạo động chuẩn bị nổ ra.

- Đủ rồi, ko còn thời gian để đùa đâu, tiếp tục đi Shinichi.

- Ờ, ờ_ Shinichi nén tiếng cười khúc khích trong cổ họng, mở những tấm ảnh nạn nhân và bản báo cáo sáng nay nhận được_ Ngay từ đầu, tôi đã cảm thấy nghi ngờ khi một bên ngực của các nạn nhân nữ đều bị cắt mất, dường như ko đơn giản chỉ là muốn tạo hiện trường cho vụ phanh thây. Nếu quan sát kỹ hơn, sẽ thấy phần ngực bị cắt đi có kích thước lớn hơn phần còn lại.

Chớp mắt hai lần, Shiho mỉm cười tế nhị.

- Đôi mắt thám tử giỏi nhất Nhật Bản quả nhiên có khác, để ý cả những chỗ_ người bình thường_ chẳng ai... để ý...huh, chàng thám tử?

Vài âm thanh hinh hích phát ra từ cổ họng Kaitou và Hakuba, chỉ khác là đang được nén lại để ko bật thành tiếng. Melkior nhếch môi, quẳng cho anh một ánh mắt mỉa mai thâm hiểm. Qủa nhiên ko nói thì thôi, Shiho nói ra câu nào đều khiến Shinichi phải méo mặt câu đó.

- Ờ...ừm..._ Cố gắng giữ gương mặt ko quá đỏ, Shinichi nói tiếp_ Tôi nhờ Kaitou về nhà các nạn nhân nữ lấy của mỗi người một chiếc áo ngực, và đem gửi qua phòng pháp chứng lấy kích cỡ, và thêm một số xét nghiệm tế bào khác. Đặc biệt, tôi phát hiện trong khoang ngực bị cắt đi có nhiều dấu hiệu lạ, như việc vết thương bị hoại tử một cách bất thường.

- Xác chết hoại tử có gì bất thường?_ Kaitou cau mày_ Huống hồ các tử thi đều ko còn nguyên vẹn, chưa kể nhiệt độ môi trương và những yếu tố khác có thể tạo nên nhiều tình huống thúc đẩy quá trình hoại tử.

- Ý anh muốn nói tới các tế bào hoại tử có màu xanh trong khoang ngực phải ko?_ Shiho đột ngột lên tiếng.

Shinichi gật đầu. Cô gái tiếp tục.

- Hôm qua em có xem lại bản khám nghiệm. Với những cái xác được phát hiện ngay sau khi chết thì ko thấy gì, nhưng với xác chết từ 2 ngày trở lên thì trong khoang ngực bị cắt có dấu hiệu chuyển sang màu xanh, dù rất ít và rất khó thấy. Em có lấy vài mẫu xét nghiệm, phát hiện ra đó là một loại nấm vi sinh.

- Nấm vi sinh?_ Hakuba thốt lên_ Trong cơ thể con người á?

Gin nối mạch lời Shiho trong cùng một tone không cảm xúc, quay màn hình máy mình về hướng các đồng nghiệp.

- Phytophthora cinnamomi- một trong 8 loại nấm vi sinh nguy hiểm nhất thế giới. là một loại nấm rễ gây bệnh tắc mạch dẫn và gây chết đối với nhiều loài thực vật. Loại này phát triển mạnh trong môi trường ẩm và ký sinh trên rễ và mô thân gần gốc.

Shiho hơi cong mày hướng về Gin, mỉm cười.

- Phải, nhưng loại nấm này chỉ có tác hại với thực vật, ko lí nào lại xuất hiện trong cơ thể con người, chưa kể đó lại là một người chết. Rất có thể gió đã đưa các phân tử nấm bám lên xác nạn nhân, nhưng lập luận này cũng còn nhiều sơ hở, bởi thi thể nào cũng chỉ xuất hiện nó ở một nơi duy nhất là khoang ngực đã bị cắt mất.

- Ý em muốn nói, đây ko phải sự ngẫu nhiên, mà có khi là cố tình, và rất có khả năng liên quan đến cái chết của nạn nhân?_ Hakuba chống tay lên cằm đăm chiêu.

- Cái đó phải điều tra thêm mới biết, nhưng...nếu hiện nay ko có manh mối gì, chúng ta có thể đi theo hướng này. Ở Nhật Bản, chỉ duy nhất một nơi có môi trường và khí hậu cho loại nấm vi sinh náy phát triển mà thôi._ Shiho ngừng lại, liếc nhìn Shinichi đang im lặng nhìn vào bức ảnh.

- Đảo Shouta, hay còn gọi là Đảo Kinh Hoàng._ Shinichi thở hắt ra nặng nề, ngước lên nhìn các cộng sự_ Nó còn một tên gọi khác là Đảo Tử Thi.

- Đó cũng là nơi Tổ Chức từng đặt trụ sở thí nghiệm bí mật, và là nơi hành huyết những vật thí nghiệm._ Melkior lạnh lùng dúi mẩu thuốc lá xuống chiếc gạt tàn pha lê trên bàn.

Shinichi, Hakuba lẫn Kaitou nhất loạt quay lại nhìn Gin, trước khi nhìn sang Shiho- người từng đứng đầu Khu Thí Nghiệm của Tổ Chức Áo Đen ngày xưa. Nhưng cô chỉ nhún vai.

- Thí nghiệm đó là cha mẹ tôi đảm trách, tới đời tôi chỉ kế thừa duy nhất dự án về APTX-4869 thôi. Những thứ khác tôi ko biết.

- Bởi vì đó là một thí nghiệm kinh khủng, đã vượt ngoài tầm kiểm soát của Tổ Chức, nên chúng buộc phải ngưng lại._ Melkior thu hẹp tầm mắt, giọng anh trở nên xa xôi hơn và lạnh lẽo hơn_ Kế hoạch chế tạo vũ khí vi sinh học có sức huỷ diệt cả thế giới.

- Nhưng nó đã thất bại, phải ko?_ Hakuba trợn mắt_ Nếu nó thành công thì chúng ta đã ko sống ở đây nữa rồi.

Melkior ko trả lời, chỉ hơi nhếch mép khó khăn.

Chết tiệt, rốt cuộc chuyện này còn kéo dài tới đâu đây?

Lại dính líu tới một thí nghiệm bí ẩn của Tổ Chức trong quá khứ?

Shinichi vò đầu càu nhàu mấy tiếng, nhưng rồi đứng bật dậy, dứt khoát.

- Thế nào cũng được, bây giờ đã có một địa điểm, dù đúng hay sai cũng phải thử. Lập tức lên đường đến đảo Tử Thi.

Cùng lúc đó, điện thoại Shinichi reo vang.

" Bác Megure?...", Shinichi im lặng nghe đầu dây bên kia nói một lèo trong tiếng thở dốc, " Được rồi, bọn cháu biết rồi. Phía cảnh sát cố gắng làm theo kế hoạch đã định, bản danh sách cháu gửi cho ác đấy, cố gắng bảo vệ những người trong đó nhé, việc còn lại bọn cháu sẽ lo liệu"

Anh cúp máy, rảo bước về phía căn phòng bên trong, ko quên nói với lại.

- Xem ra chúng ta đi đúng hướng. Có người nhìn thấy Ran và Sonoko bắt chuyến tàu số 21 tiến về phía cảng Hanabusa.

Kaitou nhấc điện thoại của mình lên, " Kaitou Kuroba đây, chuẩn bị trực thăng 5 chỗ, 10 phút sau đáp xuống sân thượng chung cư Haido"

Gin, Hakuba, Shiho nhanh chóng gấp laptop lại, bước vào những căn phòng khác nhau và lấy ra những chiếc túi có bề ngoài giống hệt nhau- chứa toàn bộ những vật dụng cần thiết cho một đặc vụ cao cấp FBI, dĩ nhiên phù hợp với vị trí công việc của từng người. Shinichi và Kaitou cũng có hai cái như vậy.

Kiểm tra lần nữa những thứ phải đem, mỗi người không quên bổ sung thêm vài bộ quần áo nhét chung trong một balô dã chiến to đùng. Shinichi cẩn thận điện thoại dặn dò lần nữa những việc cần làm đối với sở cảnh sát Nhật, trong lúc Shiho bước vào bếp làm nhanh vài ổ bánh mì sandwich thịt nguội, với vài hộp sữa và nước trái cây. Kaitou tròn mắt ngạc nhiên:

- Chúng ta đâu phải đi pic-nic, Shiho?

- Anh có quyền chọn lựa ko ăn_ Shiho mỉm cười đáp lại, nhét đống thực phẩm vào một túi xách nhỏ trước khi tống nốt vô balô.

Phần cuối cùng, cái ba lô khổng lồ đó dĩ nhiên được...dúi vào tay Shinichi Kudou, mặc cho anh chàng la oai oái.

- Tại sao là tôi?_ Shinichi bất mãn gào lên.

Trả lời câu hỏi đó là cái nhướng mày của Shiho, nụ cười tủm tỉm của Hakuba, cái nhếch môi đểu giả của Kaitou và ánh mắt khinh khỉnh lạnh lẽo của Melkior.

Năm người bước lên trực thăng trong năm tâm trạng khác nhau, hướng về Đảo Tử Thi.


	6. Đảo Tử Thi

**Chap 6: Đảo Tử Thi**

Trên trực thăng.

Shinichi ôm đầu chán nản, anh vẫn ko hiểu tại sao Ran lại đăng ký tham gia trò này. Mà ko, có khi ko phải Ran, mà là ai đó đưa địa chỉ mail của cô ấy lên mạng chăng? Người thích bày trò này chắc chắn là Sonoko rồi. Lúc nào cũng vậy hết, bà chằn đó là chuyên gia hại người hại bạn.

Một bàn tay đặt lên vai Shinichi, vỗ nhẹ. Anh quay sang, mỉm cười với cô gái duy nhất trong nhóm. Tính ra thì ở đây, chỉ có Shiho là hiểu anh nhất. Tuy nhiên từ khi gặp lại, họ đã bị cuốn vào vụ án rắc rối này nên ít có thời gian tâm sự cùng nhau. Shinichi thở ra, cảm thấy tâm trạng dịu đi đôi chút nhờ nụ cười hiếm hoi của Nữ hoàng băng giá. Tuy nhiên, tảng băng kế bên cô nàng thì ko có dấu hiệu gì là muốn tan chảy. Melikior vẫn lạnh lùng nhìn ra cửa sổ, cứ như bên ngoài những đám mây kia có thứ gì đó thú vị lắm. Cạnh Melkior là Hakuba, đang cho con Watson cưng của cậu ta ăn.

Khỉ thật, đi phá án mà lúc nào cũng kè kè con chim ưng theo. Trông cứ như diễn viên xiếc thú!

Ngồi phía trên, kế buồng lái là Kaitou. Hắn đang xào xào bộ bài ma thuật, đôi mắt hấp háy những ánh nhìn buồn bã.

Aoko cũng như Ran, là bạn thanh mai mai trúc mã với Kaitou, chắc chắn tên này cũng như Shinichi, đang vô cùng lo lắng.

Ngồi hơn 5 phút, Hakuba bắt đầu...ngứa mồm. Anh chồm lên trên, khều khều Kaitou.

- Eh, làm siêu trộm bấy lâu nay giàu dữ ha, mua được cả trực thăng riêng à?

Kaitou liếc tên bạn trời đánh, nhún vai nhẹ tênh.

- Bình thường thôi. Biệt thự sơ sơ có vài căn, trực thăng mấy chiếc, siêu xe thì vài chục xếp hàng trong gara.

Shinichi suýt nữa thì té lộn nhào ra sau ghế. Gã Kaitou này ngoài nghề đạo tặc còn kiêm luôn nghề bán bom nguyên tử chắc?

Nhưng Hakuba không phải tay vừa, gì chứ bạn bè lâu năm, anh nắm rõ tẩy của Kaitou như lòng bàn tay. Hakuba toét miệng cười.

- Người ta nói bần cùng sinh đạo tặc. Tài sản cỡ đó mà...đồ lót phụ nữ cậu cũng dám đi trộm, tôi thắc mắc ko biết cậu "thiếu thốn" thứ gì đây nhỉ?

Lần này đúng là nhịn ko nổi, Shinichi ôm bụng cười sằng sặc, cả Shiho cũng che miệng cười khúc khích. Melkior khụt khịt mũi, nhướng cao mày nhìn tên cựu siêu trộm đang đỏ mặt tía tai, ánh mắt lạnh lẽo thoáng chút hứng thú. Riêng Hakuba sau câu nói này đã ôm chặt con Watson phía trước, đề cao cảnh giác với khẩu súng lá bài đang được lên đạn lách cách trên tay Kaitou.

- Ha...ku...baaaaa..._ Kaitou nghiến răng đầy oán hận, thề rằng nếu ko phải đang trên đường làm nhiệm vụ, anh sẽ không nhân từ chút nào khi thẳng chân đạp tên bạn đểu cáng này bay khỏi trực thăng.

- Đừng nhí nhố nữa, chúng ta đến nơi rồi kìa!_ Melkior ra hiệu nhìn xuống bên dưới.

Đảo Tử Thi đang hiện ra dần dần qua những đám mây mờ ảo, nổi bật nhất là dãy núi cao bọc xung quanh nằm sát mé biển, tạo nên một bức tường thành đồ sộ vững chắc cho thung lũng Tử Thi nằm gọn ở giữa. Chỉ có một con đường độc đạo nối liền từ ngoài bờ biển xuyên qua hầm núi, dẫn vào bên trong.

Trực thăng đáp xuống trên bãi cát sẫm màu, lăn lóc đầy những chai lọ, rác rến, đồ phế thải. Sở dĩ nơi đây gọi là đảo Tử Thi, bởi lẽ đây là một hòn đảo Chết- theo đúng nghĩa đen. Không có bất kỳ sinh vật nào sống sót ở nơi này, từ sau một trận động đất kinh hoàng cách đây hai trăm năm. Đất đai khô cằn, thiếu thốn nguồn nước và lương thực, địa hình đảo hiểm trở tách biệt hẳn với thế giới bên ngoài, càng khiến cuộc sống nơi đây thêm khắc nghiệt. Cuối cùng, chính phủ Nhật tuyên bố đảo Tử Thi trở thành nơi chuyên dùng để thiêu huỷ các phế phẩm công nghệ, chôn lấp những thứ độc hại cho con người- bao gồm cả xác người chết vì dịch bệnh.

Trước khi xuống trực thăng, Shiho mở vali của mình, rút ra năm ống nhỏ và năm ống chích. Cô lần lượt tiêm loại chất lỏng màu xanh nhạt đó vào tĩnh mạch của mọi người.

- Vì môi trường nơi này thực sự ko sạch sẽ, ko biết có dịch bệnh gì hay ko, nên tiêm sẵn kháng sinh đặc chế của tôi, có lẽ sẽ giúp ích được khá nhiều đấy.

Kaitou quệt mũi, cười hì hì.

- Có sẵn một chuyên viên khoa sinh hoá cao cấp của FBI thì dịch bệnh nào cũng ko cần lo.

- Chưa chắc_ Shiho vứt năm ống tiêm vào một túi xốp nhỏ, đào một hố cát chôn xuống_ Đây chỉ là loại vắc-xin khiến cơ thể tăng sức đề kháng, không có nghĩa là hoàn toàn phòng đc tất cả các loại bệnh. Chúng ta vẫn chưa biết được trên hòn đảo này có những gì.

Lấy tiếp trong vali một bình xịt nhỏ, Shiho phun một lượt lên quần áo của năm người. Hakuba hít hít một lát, lè lưỡi.

- Chúng ta đâu có đi dã ngoại đâu mà xịt dầu thơm làm gì?

- Cái gì dầu thơm?_ Shiho lườm chàng thám tử tóc vàng_ Tưởng tôi dư tiền lắm hả? Thuốc diệt khuẩn đấy.

- Thế đã xong hết chưa?_ Shinichi sốt ruột chà xát hai bàn tay vào nhau_ Chúng ta ko có nhiều thời gian.

- Không có nhiều thời gian cũng phải chuẩn bị kỹ lưỡng_ Shiho sắp xếp mọi thứ trở lại vali của mình, sau đó quay sang nhìn Melkior.

Như một phản xạ, cả ba chàng trai cũng đồng loạt quay theo hướng nhìn của cô. Melkior nhún vai, đặt vali của mình xuống và mở ra. Ba cái mồm ( trừ Shiho) cùng lúc há hốc.

- Gì đấy?_ Kaitou khom cười nhìn vào va-li, ngón tay chỉ lần lượt vào mỗi thứ, và miệng thì bắt đầu lẩm bẩm_8 khẩu súng lục, 3 khẩu AK, 4 khẩu súng trường, 3 súng bắn tỉa, 4 súng laze, 10 quả bom khói, 5 quả bom loại trung, 2 quả lựu mìn kích nổ 5s. Thêm 20 tuýp đạn mỗi loại. Ông anh đi buôn súng hả?

Shinichi dở cười dở mếu. Dù biết trước là vali mỗi người được chuẩn bị sẵn theo sở trường và kinh nghiệm làm việc, nhưng "sở trường" của Melkior thì đúng thật khiến người ta phải hồn bay phách lạc. Melkior chẳng buồn chú ý tới vẻ mặt phong phú của các cộng sự, anh nhìn chằm chằm vào "hòm vũ khí" của mình, đôi mày cau lại vẻ cân nhắc. Cuối cùng, anh đưa cho mỗi người một khẩu súng lục, Shinichi thêm một súng laze, Kaitou 3 quả bom khói, Hakuba một khẩu AK, còn Shiho thêm một súng bắn tỉa. Riêng về phần mình, Gin đút vào túi áo khoác một khẩu súng lục, một khẩu AK, 1 quả lựu mìn kích nổ 5s và 4 quả bom khói. Mỗi người được "phát" thêm 3 tuýp đạn mỗi loại. Số còn lại, Melkior vẫn cất trong vali.

- Xong cả rồi, chúng ta có thể lên đường. Mọi người nhớ đi sát vào nhau, ko được tự ý tách nhóm hành động nhé.

Shiho phủi phủi những vết bụi bám trên áo khoác, gật đầu ra hiệu bước vào trong.

Con đường nhỏ xuyên qua hẻm núi bao trùm một màu đen âm u, dù rằng mặt trời vẫn còn đang chói lọi trên đỉnh đầu.

Đồng hồ lúc này là 4:03'P.M.

Hakuba cho Watson bay phía trước thám thính, mở đường. Cậu và Shinichi đi đầu, kế đến là Shiho, cuối cùng là Melkior và Kaitou. Đội này hình ưu tiên bảo vệ người phụ nữ duy nhất trong nhóm, nên dù kẻ địch tấn công từ đằng trước hay từ đằng sau, Shiho cũng đảm bảo được an toàn trong giới hạn nhất định.

Ánh đèn phát ra từ những chiếc đồng hồ đặc biệt ( được FBI đặt hàng của tiến sỹ Agasa, giống loại của đội thám tử nhí ngày xưa nhưng cao cấp hơn nhiều lần- có nhiều chức năng hơn ngoài việc gây mê và rọi đèn ) rọi xuống bên dưới, chỉ thấy dưới chân là những cành cây khô quắt queo đã gãy vụn, kèm theo nhiều thứ rác thải khác đã mục nát từ lúc nào. Phía bên trên trần đá là những dãy dây leo bám sát vách, rong rêu bao phủ khắp nơi, tạo nên một màu xanh nâu xỉn kỳ dị. Shiho bấm bấm chiếc điện thoại cầm tay của mình, lẩm bẩm.

- Độ ẩm trong không khí là 18,8 độ C. Khá thấp so với nhiệt độ bình thường của lòng núi đá tự nhiên.

- Điều này cũng bình thường thôi. Ít ai ra vào thì nhiệt độ sẽ bị cô đặc lại, không có hơi thở con người làm sao không khí ấm áp nổi chứ.

Hakuba đang nói, chợt vô ý dẫm phải thứ gì nghe "rảng" một tiếng. Cả bọn dừng lại, lia ánh đèn xuống đất.

Một vỏ chai rỗng đã bị bể.

Shinichi cúi xuống, nhặt mảnh vỡ lên. Dù vỏ bao bên ngoài đã bị nước ăn mục, nhưng vẫn có thể nhận ra thứ này có niên đại hoàn toàn mới so với những mớ rác rến trong đây.

- Xem ra chúng ta đi đúng hướng rồi._ Shinichi thấp giọng_ Chai nước này mới được đem đến chưa đầy một tuần đâu, vẫn còn sót lại cặn đây này.

Một luồng gió không biết từ đâu thổi đến, xuyên qua những khe hở trên vách núi, tạo thành một chuỗi tiếng hú dài, vừa nghe giống tiếng cười qua quỷ, vừa như tiếng khóc than đầy đau đớn.

Không ai bảo ai, cả năm người thoáng nhận ra cảm giác lạnh lẽo chạy dọc sống lưng.

- Đi thôi._ Shiho là người đầu tiên cất tiếng sau phút bần thần.

Kỳ lạ thật, bọn họ tuy ko phải thần thánh gì, nhưng xác chết gặp đâu có ít, vụ án nào mà chưa từng trải qua, tại sao lại có cảm giác rờn rợn đến như vậy. Cả Melkior- người nổi tiếng nhất giới Mafia ngày xưa, giết người nghoé, cũng phải cau mày khó chịu. Cảm giác bức bối ép chặt vào tim...

Lần này, Shinichi và Hakuba thận trọng hơn, vừa đi vừa quan sát bên dưới chân. Tuy nhiên ngoài vỏ chai lúc nãy ra thì ko còn thấy thêm manh mối nào nữa cả.

Bất thình lình, Watsong rú lên những tiếng thảm thiết, đập cánh phành phạch, bay ngược trở lại, lượn vòng vòng trên đầu Hakuba đầy hoảng loạn.

- NGUY HIỂM! CẨN THẬN!

Hakuba hét lên, lập tức cả năm người lùi lại vài bước, ép sát vào tường. Trên tay mỗi người lăm lăm khẩu súng lục đã lên đạn sẵn.


	7. Thi thể thứ 10

**Chap 7: Thi thể thứ 10**

Sau một hồi quang quác ầm ĩ, Watson đậu lên gờ đá nhô ra từ vách, cúi cặp mắt sáng quắc nhìn vào bóng tối phía trước. Những ánh đèn từ đồng hồ được vặn mạnh hết mức, lia khắp bốn phía khiến một khoảng không khá rộng trong hầm sáng bừng lên.

Im lặng.

Chỉ có năm tiếng thở căng thẳng đi kèm tiếng rỉa cánh của một con chim trên cao.

Ba phút...năm phút...bảy phút trôi qua.

Vẫn chỉ có tiếng gió lùa qua khe núi, rên rỉ nức nở.

Kaitou là người đầu tiên lên tiếng, phá tan bầu không khí ngột ngạt.

- Này, có phải con chim của cậu ăn chưa no nên kêu đói hay ko?

- Mắt cậu để đâu mà lúc nãy ko thấy tớ mới cho ăn trên trực thăng hả?_ Hakuba độp lại ngay lập tức_ Vả lại tiếng kêu vừa rồi của nó có nghĩa là phía trước có vật dị thường.

- Cậu biết nghe tiếng thú à?_ Kaitou giương đôi mắt ngây thơ nhìn Hakuba_ Thế hỏi nó luôn là phía trước có thứ gì thế, cho mọi người đỡ tốn công cảnh giác?

- Nó nói phía trước có một hồ cá Piranha._ Hakuba nhếch môi cười đểu- Và lũ cá đó gửi lời hỏi thăm sức khoẻ của cậu.

- Hai người thôi gấu ó nhau một phút có được ko?_ Shiho nhíu mày, chất giọng lạnh như đá tức khắc đã làm nguội bớt ngọn lửa chiến tranh sắp bùng nổ giữa cựu siêu trộm và cựu thám tử ngoại quốc.

- Tiến lên phía trước từ từ thôi_ Shinichi quay lại, gật đầu với Melior_ Anh đi sau cùng nhớ cảnh giác. Mọi người ép sát tường di chuyển theo tôi.

Vẫn giữ súng trên tay, cả nhóm cẩn trọng đi từng bước. Bất chợt Shiho hỏi.

- Mọi người có ngửi thấy gì không?

Bốn người đàn ông khịt khịt mũi ra ngoài không khí. Shinichi nhướng mày thầm thì.

- Dù rất nhẹ, nhưng rất giống mùi xác chết đang phân huỷ.

- Lạ thật, tử thi mà thối rữa sao alị có mùi nhẹ như vậy? Ko để ý kỹ sẽ ko nhận ra._ Hakuba nhíu mày.

Những bước chân sải nhanh hơn về phía trước, và mùi tử khí càng lúc càng rõ rệt, đến khi ánh đèn quét trúng một vật thể lạ, nhô lên sát vách hầm- họ biết rằng, con Watson đã đúng.

Thi thể cô gái được vứt trong một chiếc thùng. Khác hẳn với 9 nạn nhân trước, cô gái này ko bị phanh thây, trái lại, thi thể cô nguyên vẹn và còn đầy đủ quần áo. Chỉ khác đầu cô gái bị chụp lên một chiếc mặt nạ lớn hình mèo Kitty, với giữa mặt nạ đã bị rạch, để lộ gương mặt bên trong với một nửa bị tróc hết da, lộ cả xương sọ, và đôi mắt vẫn trừng trừng vào họ như thể đang cầu cứu. Phần đầu bị tróc da đang phân huỷ nhẹ, nhưng vẫn còn thấy rõ máu thịt đỏ tươi bên dưới những sợi tóc đen lơ thơ bay theo chiều gió lùa.

Shinichi vừa dợm bước tới, nhưng Shiho đã cản lại. Cô hất đầu ra hiệu mọi người lùi xuống, sau đó đặt vali của mình trên đất. Shiho đeo vào bộ găng tay chuyên dùng trong khám nghiệm tử thi, một chiếc kính tử ngoại có chức năng phân tích nhiệt độ cơ thể, thêm vài thứ dụng cụ trong khoa pháp chứng.

Bật kính tử ngoại và quan sát một lượt khắp thi thể, cô chậm rãi dùng một con dao xát lên mặt tử thi.

- Không có vết bầm tím nào khác- loại trừ khả năng vật lộn với hung thủ. Nhiệt độ cơ thể...

Shiho khựng lại với vẻ khó hiểu. Đôi mắt xanh mở to đầy kinh ngạc. Bốn người còn lại đều nhìn thấy vẻ hoang mang của cô, đồng loạt bước lên, ko quên nhón tay vào valy lấy những đôi găng tay đã chuẩn bị sẵn.

Shinichi và Hakuba là hai người tiếp theo cùng lúc chạm tay vào xác chết, và đều rụt lại kinh hãi.

- Chúa ơi...Nó...nóng?_ Hakuba gần như ko tin vào cảm giác vừa nhận được thông qua đôi găng tay cao su, nên định gỡ ra mà chạm vào. Shiho giơ tay ngăn hành động đó tức thì.

- Ko được, còn chưa biết thế nào, đừng tuỳ tiện dùng tay không chạm nào thi thể này.

- Người chết thì nhiệt độ phải hạ xuống, sao tử thi này lại nóng như vậy? Cứ như người đang lên cơn sốt._ Shinichi lên tiếng khi chạm vào cánh tay của nạn nhân.

- Chính xác là 41,2 độ._ Shiho đọc con số hiện lên trên chiếc kính tử ngoại._ Ko chỉ là sốt, mà là một xác chết bị sốt cấp tính.

- Chuyện này càng lúc càng rùng rợn nhỉ_ Kaitou thở hắt ra_Đầu tiên là những xác chết bị phanh thây, tiếp theo là những tin nhắn của người chết, và bây giờ là một tử thi bị sốt cấp tính. Có cần đem nó vào bệnh viện chữa bệnh trước khi đem đi chôn ko?

- Cậu nghĩ cô ấy sẽ cảm ơn về sự galant đó của cậu hả, Kaitou?_ Hakuba ko bỏ qua cơ hội để mỉa anh chàng, dù chỉ trong giây lát.

- Có thể là do môi trường xung quanh tác động đến? Mà cũng ko thể nào, nhiệt độ trong này khá thấp, làm sao lại khiến xác nạn nhân nóng lên như thế?_ Shinichi lẩm bẩm.

- Nếu do môi trường tác động, hơi nóng sẽ làm tử thi nhanh bị phân huỷ hơn, đằng này nó rất ít dấu hiệu bị thối rữa, chứng tỏ đó là nhiệt độ trực tiếp toả ra từ thi thể.

Trong lúc bốn người còn đang nghi hoặc suy đoán về nhiệt độ kỳ lạ của nạn nhân, thì Melkior chẳng nói chẳng rằng, giơ hai bàn tay đặt giữa vết khoét rộng trên mặt nạ, và xé toạc nó ra.

Năm người mười con mắt gần như đóng băng tại chỗ.

Bên trong lớp mặt nạ, phần đầu trên của nạn nhân chỉ có thể dùng hai chữ để mô tả: _tan nát._ Một nửa phần trân đã bị khoét, phơi ra một hốc đầu trống rỗng, bầy nhầy máu, thịt, xương sọ- nhưng tuyệt nhiên ko thấy não bộ ở đâu cả. Kinh khủng hơn, nửa phần sau đầu đã bị bổ dọc xuống, tạo thằng mặt phẳng lẫn lộn xương thịt, thậm chí trông thấy rõ các dây chằng, dây thần kinh còn đang thấm đẫm máu tươi.

Nếu ko phải đã "làm quen" với chín nạn nhân trước, chắc hẳn Shiho sẽ ngất xỉu tại chỗ dù rằng cô không phải người lần đầu gặp người chết.

- Sự thật luôn bị che giấu đằng sau lớp mặt nạ_ Hakuba lắc đầu_ Nhưng tại sao lại chọn hình mèo Kitty vậy? Tên biến thái này cũng nhí nhảnh quá đấy!

Shiho nhướng mày nhìn chàng trai tóc vàng.

- Anh có biết biệt danh khác của mèo Kitty là gì ko?

- Chú mèo của sự câm lặng_ Shinichi trả lời_ Người khai sinh ra Hello!Kitty có hẳn một câu chuyện giải thích về điều này. Chú mèo này được sinh ra nhằm mục đích lắng nghe những lời tâm sự của mọi người, vì thế nó chỉ có tai chứ ko có miệng. Nên một số người còn gọi Kitty là Biểu tượng của sự câm lặng.

- Điều đó có liên quan gì tới xác chết này?_ Kaitou khom người xuống nhìn chiếc mặt nạ to đùng trên đất, và xác nhận đúng là nó ko có...miệng ( anh này cũng rảnh gớm)

- Trên thế gian này, xác chết chính là biểu tượng hàng đầu cho sự câm lặng vĩnh viễn_ Melkior lạnh lùng buông giọng tàn nhẫn_ Môt sự câm lặng tuyệt đối.

Tuy rằng đã trở thành đồng nghiệp, hơn nữa còn là công sự "thân thiết" của một nhóm, nhưng cả ba chàng trai đều ko khỏi rùng mình trước giọng lưỡi của một trong những cựu sát thủ thứ thiệt hàng đầu.

Shiho dùng một miếng băng gạc, quết nhẹ vết máu, sau đó đặt lên một tấm kính mỏng, rút trong vali dụng cụ một dụng cụ kỳ lạ, trông như kính hiển vi thu nhỏ. Cô đặt tấm kính có vệt máu lên bục chiếc máy, đưa tay điều chỉnh kính tử ngoại và nhòm qua thấu kính.

Bốn người còn lại chia nhau quan sát tử thi cô gái. Melkior săm soi vào mớ bầy nhầy trên đầu và sau gáy nạn nhân, Shinichi kiểm tra kỹ càng quần áo, nắn tay nắn chân ở vài chỗ anh cảm thấy nghi ngờ. Hakuba quét đèn pin xung quanh tìm xem có vật gì khả nghi nữa không, còn Kaitou thì đi tới đi lui canh chừng. Từ khoảng cách ánh đèn chiếu từ đây cho đến khi mất hút trong bóng đêm đằng trước, cộng thêm việc nghe sức gió va đập, và âm thanh vọng lại trên vách, đoán chừng họ đang ở giữa hầm núi.

Một xác chết kỳ lạ ở giữa hầm núi? Rốt cuộc ai đã đem cô gái này đến đây? Và tại sao thủ pháo giết người lần này khác hẳn những lần trước?

Sau một hồi phân tích mẫu máu, Shiho viết vào sổ tay cá nhân vài điều lưu ý, đoạn yêu cầu các chàng trai đặt cô gái nằm xuống. Rất bình thản, nhà sinh hoá thiên tài của FBI cất giọng nhẹ tênh.

- Giúp tôi cởi quần áo nạn nhân ra.

-HẢ?_ Kaitou là người đầu tiên trợn mắt kêu lên, nhưng khi quay lại, anh nhận ra vẻ mặt ba chàng cộng sự kia cũng rất chi là bình thản.

Melkior xốc nách nạn nhân đặt xuống đất, Hakuba và Shinichi nhanh chóng cởi bỏ y phục trên người nạn nhân. Đối với nghề nghiệp mấy anh chàng này, việc trông thấy thi thể khoả thân là quá bình thường, ko có gì phải e ngại. Nhưng đối với cựu siêu trộm hào hoa phong nhã nhất thế kỷ này thì...đúng là một cú sốc "văn hoá nghề nghiệp" cần phải vượt qua.

Shiho chọn trong vali một dao mổ, một kẹp giữ mô và một cây kéo Metzenbaum ( cong và đầu tù- chuyên dùng trong việc bóc tách các màng mô trong cơ thể), bắt đầu giải phẫu tử thi.

Giai đoạn này chiếm mất khoảng hai tiếng, nhưng kết quả thu được ko khả quan mấy. Dựa vào tình trạng tiêu hoá trong dạ dày, có thể xác định nạn nhân vừa mới chết cách đây khoảng 3 hay 4 tiếng. Tuy nhiên các bộ phận trong cơ thể đều nằm chung trong nhiệt độ từ 40 đến 42 độ, rất nóng- thậm chí tạo cho người ta có cảm giác như xác chết này vẫn còn đang sống. Ở phần ngực bên trái, phát hiện một ít mảng màu xanh- giống như 9 nạn nhân trước.

Sau khi lấy đi vài tế bào quan trọng cần có thời gian nghiên cứu thêm, bỏ vào những lọ hoá chất riêng biệt và xếp vào vali, Shiho thở hắt ra mệt mỏi.

- Xong rồi, chúng ta đi tiếp thôi.

- Vậy còn cái xác?_ Kaitou lắp bắp chỉ vào thi thể nạn nhân giờ đây thực sự đã ko còn nguyên vẹn, nhưng ko phải do bàn tay sát nhân nào làm, mà do đôi tay trắng trẻo xinh đẹp kia phanh ra thành từng mảnh.

Thật ra anh Kaitou chỉ hơi nói quá lên, chứ Shiho chỉ mổ bụng và rạch vài chục đường lên các bộ phận cần làm hoá nghiệm như tim, gan, dạ dày, ruột, phổi, ... ngoài ra, sẵn tiện khám nghiệm luôn phần sọ phía bên trên đã bị đục khoét. Lần này là có sự giúp đỡ của Melkior và Shinichi, trong việc đưa ngón tay vào bên trong phần sọ trống rỗng để đào bới xem có gì khác lạ hay ko, kết quả là lôi ra được một vật gì khá kỳ cục thoạt trông như một viên đá nhỏ xíu. Shiho bỏ nó luôn vào túi hoá nghiệm cùng những thứ khác.

- Cứ để ở đây, khi nào quay về, chúng ta sẽ cho người đến đưa cô ấy đi chôn cất sau.

Hakuba lấy trong vali một tấm nilong dài, phủ lên xác cô gái xấu số, rồi huýt sáo gọi Watson.

Con chim ưng khôn ngoan lượn một vòng, sau đó bây về phía trước, dẫn cả nhóm từ từ tiến khỏi hầm núi âm u dài ngoằn.

Họ đều ko biết rằng, tử thi ấy vừa gặp qua chính là một mắc xích quan trọng trong trò chơi ma quỷ này.


	8. Thung Lũng Tử Thần

**Chap 8: Thung Lũng Tử Thần**

Nửa quãng đường còn lại hầu như không còn chút trắc trở nào, ngoại trừ Kaitou và Hakuba thỉnh thoảng lại đá đểu nhau vài câu, khiến Shiho thắc mắc chẳng biết hai anh chàng này có phải mắc nợ nhau từ kiếp trước hay không. Melkior vẫn như tảng băng di động, và Shinichi thì luôn lia đèn quan sát chung quanh, đảm bảo rằng họ sẽ ko bỏ qua một xác chết nào đó. Nhiệt độ cơ thể nóng bất thường của tử thi vừa rồi khiến Shiho cứ băn khoăn mãi.

**4:36' P.M**, _**Hội Kín**_đặt chân vào **Thung Lũng Tử Thần****.**

Cả nhóm đang đứng trong rừng- chính xác là vậy, ngay khi vượt qua hầm núi. Đây là một khu rừng rậm rạp, những rặng cây um tùm chắn khắp lối đi. Đất đai khô cằn ngược lại đã mang đến cho nơi này hàng dãy cổ thụ to lớn bề thế, những tán cây che hẳn cả bầu trời, càng khiến nơi này thêm âm u tăm tối, dù trên cao vẫn còn thấy mặt trời đang toả sáng.

Melkior chợt tiến hai bước về bên phải, khiến bốn người bất giác cũng quay sang nhìn. Những bụi cây bên đó có phần hơi rạp xuống, còn có dấu vết bị dẫm qua, tuy nhiên phần lớn đều bị những lùm cây khác che khuất, nên mọi người mới không thấy rõ. Có lẽ đây là đường đi của những nạn nhân tiến vào trong?

Cả nhóm men theo dấu vết cây ngả nghiêng đó, lần mò vòng vèo một lúc lâu, chừng như đã tiến sâu vào khu rừng thì tất cả lại độ ngột biến mất.

- Tại sao đến đây là hết rồi?_ Kaitou trợn tròn nhìn những lùm cây um tùm xung quanh._ Chẳng lẽ họ bốc hơi?

Shinichi, Hakuba chia nhau lục soát xung quanh, duy chỉ có Melkior và Shiho đứng yên tại chỗ. Cả hai đều trầm mặt xuống một cách đáng sợ.

Chần chừ chừng hai phút, Melkior quỳ một gối xuống đất, dùng khúc cây nhặt gần đó xới lớp đất xốp dưới chân lên. Cả ba chàng trai cùng quay lại, và kinh ngạc khi bên dưới lớp đất mỏng, một cánh cửa hầm dần hiện ra.

Kaitou là người nhảy phóc đến đầu tiên.

- Hoá ra là có đường đi xuống mật đạo. Hèn gì tới đây thì mất hết dấu vết.

Hakuba nghiêng đầu nhìn xuống cánh cửa sắt đã gỉ sét.

- Sao anh biết lối vào nằm ở đây thế?

Shinichi lại tỏ ra nắm bắt vấn đề nhanh hơn. Anh nhìn Melikor và Shiho, đáy mắt thoáng chút u tối.

- Đây là phòng thí nghiệm cũ của Tổ chức mà anh đã nói, phải ko?

Shiho nhún vai, trả lời thay cho Melkior- lúc này đang đăm đăm nhìn vào lối đi mới phát hiện bằng vẻ mặt cực kỳ băng giá.

- Tôi đoán là vậy. Tôi từng trông thấy bức ảnh về phòng thí nghiệm bí mật này trong tập hồ sơ của bố mẹ tôi.

Melkior vịn tay vào nắm cửa, giật mạnh. Rất nhanh, nó bung ra, để lộ một bậc thang dài kéo thẳng xuống lòng đất. Shinichi quét đèn soi xuống bên dưới, nhưng ánh sáng nhanh chóng hút sâu vào màn đêm qua một lối rẽ ngoặc đột ngột ở tận cùng.

- Ngày xưa Tổ Chức đã nghiên cứu thứ gì ở đây thế?_ Hakuba cau mày_ Xem ra bên dưới ko đơn giản chỉ là một tầng hầm.

Melkior liếc chàng thám tử tóc vàng qua vai, đuôi mắt hơi giật giật. Anh đứng thẳng dậy, nhếch môi lạnh lùng.

- Tin tôi đi, chàng thám tử trẻ. Cậu ko muốn biết đâu.

- Đã vào đến tận đây rồi thì dù ko muốn vẫn phải biết_ Shinichi cắt ngang_ Melkior, chúng tôi cần thông tin này vì e rằng vụ này có dính líu đến cái thí nghiệm điên rồ mà anh nhắc đến đó.

Vài giây im lặng trôi qua, chỉ nghe tiếng gió xào xạc qua những tán cây và hơi nóng bốc lên từ mặt đất. Trước những đôi mắt sáng đầy cương quyết, cuối cùng, Shiho cũng đầu hàng. Cô buông gọn hai chữ, nhưng khiến cả đám đều giật mình.

- **Xác sống**.

- Cái gì?_ Sáu con mắt lồi hẳn ra ngoài như muốn lọt khỏi tròng đến nơi.

- Tôi đọc trong hồ sơ của bố mẹ để lại, chỉ ghi vỏn vẹn như thế thôi. Công trình này có tên gọi là **Xác sống**. Nhưng nó đã ngừng lại vì một lý do nào đó ko rõ ràng. Họ ko để lại thêm bất kỳ thông tin nào nữa.

- He hey, Xác sống là giống như...ờ...cương thi bên Trung Quốc đấy hả?_ Kaitou mở lời một cách khó khăn_ Này, chúng ta là đặc vụ, ko phải pháp sư trừ tà đâu nhé!

- Tôi cược rằng nếu đem đặt cậu giữa một cái xác biết đi và một con cá vàng, cậu sẽ ko suy nghĩ gì mà lao đến ôm chầm lấy cái xác đâu, Kaitou_ Hakuba cười ranh mãnh_ Nên cậu cứ yên tâm, là nó ko hề đáng sợ như cậu nghĩ.

- Có thể Xác Sống chỉ là một cách gọi cho chương trình thí nghiệm đó, chứ ko hoàn toàn theo đúng nghĩa đen, phải ko?_ Shinichi xoa cằm suy nghĩ.

Melkior nhướng mày nhìn các đồng nghiệp, cất giọng với âm thanh trầm trầm khô khốc.

- Rất tiếc. Nó hoàn toàn theo_**nghĩa đen**_ đấy, các chàng trai.

Quai hàm của Shinichi đông cứng. Mắt của Hakuba trợn trừng. Và Kaitou thì cảm thấy lạnh lạnh từ sau lưng. Bỏ qua những phản ứng bình thường đối với một trường hợp bất thường, Melkior nhìn qua Shiho, gật đầu. Cô gái thở dài.

- Xem ra vụ này chúng ta sẽ có thu hoạch ngoài dự kiến đây.

Quyết định dừng lại nghỉ ngơi mười phút, bổ sung năng lượng trước khi dấn thân xuống "chiếc thang địa ngục" kia, cả nhóm trải bạt ( cứ như đang đi pic-nic), và lấy những chiếc bánh lúc trưa Shiho chuẩn bị sẵn trong balô ra dùng. Trong thời gian này, Melkior giải thích cặn kẽ về thí nghiệm Xác Sống mà anh từng biết khi còn ở trong Tổ Chức.

- Mục đích cuối cùng của Tổ Chức là đạt đến sự bất tử, điều này chắc mọi người đều đã rõ. Xác Sống chính là bước cơ bản đầu tiên để kiểm nghiệm thế nào là Sự Bất Tử của con người. Những kẻ phản bội _( hơi liếc qua Shiho_ chớp mắt, cười gian)_ ban đầu đều được mang đến đây, sau khi dùng đủ hình cụ tra tấn sẽ được đưa lên bàn phẫu thuật. Họ mổ não của chúng, sau đó gieo vào một loại kí sinh trùng- có chức năng điều khiển não bộ hoạt động sau khi nó đã chết. Ý tôi tưc là, khi vật thể chủ đã chết- loại ký sinh này tiếp tục phát triễn, ăn sâu vào não, theo máu lưu thông vào tim và đi khắp cơ thể. Lúc này dù nạn nhân trông như vẫn còn sống, nhưng thực ra đã chết. Tuy nhiên, trên 100 người thì có 99 người hoàn toàn ko xảy ra phản ứng "sống lại", còn lại một người duy nhất. Tuy nhiên, vấn đề lại nảy sinh ở đây. Tổ chức ko lường được hành vi của Xác Sống, cũng ko cách nào khống chế nó. Sau khi nó sống dậy, họ liên tục thực hiện những thí nghiệm về thuốc bất tử trên cơ thể nó, kích thích hệ thần kinh và giác quan của nó, cho đến một ngày...

Melkior tạm ngừng, ngẩng lên nhìn các cộng sự đang ngậm chặt mồm với một tọng thức ăn nhét đầy miệng- nhưng chẳng có cơ hàm nào hoạt động để nhai nuốt. Anh chậm rãi tiếp tục.

- Xác Sống đã ko còn là con rối di động mặc cho người ta mổ xẻ nữa. Nó đã giết sạch 117 người trong bộ phận khoa học của Tổ chức, và vùng chạy. Tuy nhiên, Tổ chức đã lường trước vụ này. Họ hạ lệnh cho bom nổ trong khu vực cách ly Xác Sống, cuối cùng, nó đã vỡ tung hàng ngàn mảnh và vùi chôn mãi mãi trong căn phòng của nó- cùng với 117 nhà khoa học tài hoa của Tổ Chức.

- Ở dưới địa đạo đó?_ Kaitou chỉ tay về cánh cửa hầm, cảm giác miếng bánh sandwich nghẹn ngang cổ họng_ Ý anh là...bên dưới đó hả?

Melkior ko trả lời, thong thả nhai tiếp bữa ăn của mình.

- Nhưng mà...theo anh nói họ đã cho bom nổ tung, vậy chắc dưới đó chỉ còn đống gạch vụn?_ Shinichi hỏi trong lúc mồm vẫn đầy thức ăn.

- Tất cả phòng thí nghiệm của Tổ Chức đều được thiết kế chống bom đạn, chịu được lực kích nổ lớn._ Shiho trả lời_ Đặc biệt là những khu vực quan trọng được đánh dấu nguy hiểm, nếu đã gắn sẵn chất nổ để phá huỷ khi cần thiết- thì đó chính là khu vực có cấu tạo chắc chắn nhất, dù rằng hai căn phòng liền nhau, một bên phát nổ nhưng đảm bảo ko suy suyễn gì đến căn phòng kế bên. Nguyên tắc phân chia khu vực chính là luôn đảm bảo sự an toàn cho những khu vực khác.

- Nói vậy, dù Xác sống đã bị nổ tan xác nhưng căn phòng vẫn còn nguyên và khu thí nghiệm bên dưới chắc cũng nguyên vẹn?_ Hakuba lên tiếng, và Shiho gật đầu.

- Tuy nhiên có một điều ko hiểu, kẻ đứng sau trò này sao lại biết đến đây? Có khi nào là thành viên cũ của Tổ chức ko?

Shiho và Melkior liếc nhau một khắc, đồng loạt lắc đầu.

- Sao hai người có thể khẳng định?_ Shinichi nhíu mày_ Phòng nghiên cứu này chẳng phải rất bí mật ư? Người ngoài sao biết được?

- Như đã nói, hầu hết những người biết đến thí nghiệm này đều đã chết. 117 nhà khoa học, bố mẹ Shiho, và cả ông trùm. Tất cả đều đã chết. Ngay cả Shiho cũng ko hề được cung cấp thông tin về phòng thí nghiệm và vụ việc này. Người duy nhất biết đc, hiện giờ chỉ có tôi._ Melkior trả thời bình thản_ Tuy ko tham gia vào, nhưng tôi là người đã nhận lệnh thiêu huỷ toàn bộ hồ sơ liên quan tới Xác sống, dĩ nhiên thông tin và tài liệu tôi đều phải đọc qua hết.

- Không loại trừ khả năng hung thủ khi tìm kiếm nơi thực hiện trò chơi của hắn, vô tình mò ra chỗ này._ Kaitou gật gù_ Đây quả là không gian bí mật để hành huyết người ta đấy.

- Vậy những nạn nhân đều bị giết ở đây? Nhưng làm cách nào họ về đến được các thị trấn, thôn làng khác? Này này...nơi đây chỉ có một cách là đi tàu hoặc dùng trực thăng riêng như chúng ta để đi-về thôi.

- Cái đó cậu tự đi mà hỏi tên hung thủ_ Shinichi ngắt lời_ Nếu biết được hết thì giờ chúng ta đã tóm hắn rồi, còn ở đây làm gì.

- Ăn xong rồi, dọn dẹp chuẩn bị lên đường thôi mọi người.

Shiho lắc đầu, muốn nhanh chóng kết thúc cuộc đối thoại vô bổ này.

_**Xác Sống?**_, Shiho rùng mình nhớ lại thi thể có nhiệt độ nóng như bị sốt lúc nãy, _**Lẽ nào cô ta cũng là...?**_


	9. Phòng thí nghiệm

**Chap 9: Phòng thí nghiệm**

Mất khoảng năm phút thu dọn, đồng thời kiểm tra tỉ mỉ những vật dụng phòng thân cần thiết, Hội Kín- theo thứ tự lần lượt là Shinichi, Hakuba, Shiho, Kaitou, Melkior bước xuống những bậc thang dẫn đến phòng thí nghiệm bí ẩn của . năm xưa.

Đếm chừng hai mươi bậc, họ đặt chân xuống đền xi-măng lạnh lẽo. Không khí trong này có phần hơi ẩm ướt. Lia ánh đèn xuống sàn, họ nhận ra có những dấu chân vừa như vội vã, vừa như run rẩy đã từng bước đến đây.

Hakuba bật máy ảnh tử ngoại chuyên dùng cho FBI, chụp những dấu chân trên sàn, sau đó chụ nhanh hai bức vách. Trong vòng mười lăm giây, những bức ảnh đã được xử lý và phân tích nhiệt độ hiện trên màn ảnh phía sau.

- Dấu chân tuy hỗn loạn nhưng theo kích cỡ, size giày, độ sâu thì có đúng mười người- có thể gọi là một nhóm hay ko nhỉ?

- Chín nạn nhân trước cộng với tử thi vừa rồi cũng vừa chẵn mười người. Ko lẽ mỗi vụ án, hung thủ sẽ chọn ra 10 nạn nhân sao?_ Kaitou lia đèn lên trần hầm.

- Không hợp lý_ Shiho lên tiếng_ Nếu cả mười người này đều là nạn nhân, thì dấu chân hung thủ đâu? Ko lý nào tất cả bọn họ tự đến đây mà ko có hung thủ đi theo. Suy ra chỉ có chín nạn nhân thôi.

- Nghĩa là trong 10 người có một người là hung thủ trà trộn vào à?_ Kaitou gãi đầu_ Vậy thì hắn cũng phải có tài hoá trang tầm cỡ như tôi mới được.

- Chưa chắc, nếu cả 9 người đó đều là những người ngẫu nhiên được chọn, chắc chắn sẽ chưa từng gặp nhau, làm sao biết ai với ai. Ko cần hoá trang làm gì cho phiền phức._ Shinichi nhún vai, ra hiệu nên đi tiếp.

Đi một đoạn, chính là lối rẽ ngoặc qua phải mà lúc nãy chiếu đèn xuống họ đã thấy. Thận trọng và gom sát đội hình, cả nhóm men theo tường di chuyển từng bước. Nhưng trái với những gì họ nghĩ, lần này là một cầu thang khác dẫn xuống dưới nữa. Và...hình như bên dưới còn có ánh sáng.

Khựng lại và chớp mắt vài cái, Shinichi quay qua hỏi Gin.

- Căn cứ thí nghiệm này nằm sâu bao nhiêu mét dưới lòng đất vậy?

- Tính từ tầng đầu tiên đến tầng cuối cùng thì khoảng 500 mét._ Melior trả lời bằng vẻ không quan tâm_ Còn cậu muốn hỏi đến diện tích tổng thể thì tôi có thể nói...đại khái khoảng 1800 mét vuông- theo số liệu cũ mà tôi đọc được trong bản hồ sơ, trước khi nó bị đưa vào danh sách thiêu huỷ.

- 1800 mét vuông, dưới độ sâu 500 mét?_ Kaitou thốt lên kinh ngạc_ Tổ chức anh làm ăn khá khẩm nhỉ, tài sản lớn thế này bỏ hoang thì phí quá.

Hình như chẳng ai muốn cười trước lời đùa của Kaitou, bởi ánh sáng lờ mờ từ cuối những bậc thang đã đập vào mắt họ.

Tại sao hệ thống điện ở đây lại hoạt động được nhỉ?_ Hakuba tròn mắt nhìn bóng đèn gắn trên tường.

- Chuyện đó để sau, quan trọng là chúng ta đã đi đúng hướng rồi đấy_ Shinichi mỉm cười đắc thắng._ Tuy nhiên...

Cả nhóm dừng lại quan sát tầng bên dưới.

Họ đang đứng trước một cánh cửa đóng kín, và một lối đi khác có dẫn đến một lối rẽ qua trái.

- Lối nào đây nhỉ?_ Hakuba nhìn quanh quất, trong khi mấy người bạn của mình vẫn dậm chân tại chỗ nhăn nhó khó coi.

- Dù sao cũng phải xới từng ngõ ngách, vào phòng trước đi._ Shinichi chỉ tay vào cánh cửa bằng sắt không gỉ, ko đợi ai phải đối, anh chàng xoay tay nắm.

Nhưng cửa đã bị khoá. Shinichi nhòm xuống chiếc ổ khoá. Đây là kiểu khoá cao cấp sử dụng mật mã di chuyển các bánh răng cưa ăn khớp với nhau để mở ra, nên các loại phá khoá thông thường ko xài được. Mà ổ mật mã ở đây thì đã bị cạy teng beng hết các chữ số rồi, còn đâu mà mò.

Chớp chớp mắt, Shinichi lùi lại, quay về phía Kaitou, cười "duyên dáng".

- Tới lượt cậu trổ tài đấy, cựu siêu trộm.

Kaitou nhướng mày nhìn Shinichi, chầm chậm bước đến cánh cửa bằng vẻ hiên ngang bệ vệ ( ặc ặc ). Hakuba dường như định nói gì đó với Kaitou nhưng bắt gặp ánh mắt Shiho quét ngang, liền ngậm mồm lại. Trong từ điển của Hakuba, ánh mắt cô ấy lúc này đồng nghĩa với " Không muốn chết thì đừng lên tiếng".

Kaitou nheo mắt quan sát kỹ cấu tạo ổ khoá, sau đó đặt vali của mình xuống đất. Anh lấy ra một mảnh kính mỏng như tờ giấy, chèn vào giữa các chữ số và ổ đệm, rút trong va-ly một con nhíp nhỏ. Shinichi đứng bên cạnh, tò mò nhón gót nhìn vào trong chiếc valy của Kaitou, và suýt nữa thì sặc tại chỗ. Có khoảng vài chục dụng cụ chuyên nghiệp dùng cho việc đào tường khoét phách, chưa kể đến những món "hàng" cao cấp để vô hiệu hoá những cạm bẫy hiện đại bằng tia laze, hồng tuyến hay tử ngoại. Đã trông thấy vali của Melkior và Shiho, nên việc thấy những món "đồ nghề" của Kaitou cũng ko khiến Shinichi quá ngạc nhiên, nhưng sốc thì tất nhiên vẫn có. Anh thắc mắc ko hiểu FBI đã đào tạo gì cho những đồng nghiệp của mình suốt 6 tháng qua? Chẳng lẽ giúp họ nâng cao tay nghề "sở trường" vốn có?

Trong lúc miên man suy nghĩ thì đã nghe tiếng cách cách bật ra từ ổ khoá, và cánh cửa sắt nặng nề chầm chậm di chuyển vào trong.

Tuy nhiên, căn phòng này khiến họ cảm thấy khá bất ngờ.

Nó là một đọc sách nhỏ, với chiếc bàn đặt cuối phòng và thêm mấy chiếc ghế khác nữa rải rác xung quanh. Cách bày biện cũng khá đơn giả với mảnh bản đồ ố vàng cũ kỹ treo trên vách trái, và một kệ gỗ đóng trên tường với vài quyển sách đã cũ kỹ. Căn phòng đóng bụi dày, với màng nhện giăng chi chít. Không khí trong phòng ẩm thấp và hơi khó chịu. Ánh sáng loè nhoè đổ vào khiến gian phòng càng trở nên âm u ghê rợn.

- Phòng sách?_ Shinichi lia đèn một lượt trước khi bước đến bên cạnh hai bộ xương khô ngồi trên ghế._ Không, đây giống như...lớp học thu nhỏ đúng hơn.

- Có khả năng_ Shiho gật đầu_ Tổ chức vẫn thường hay đưa những đứa trẻ đến tận khu thí nghiệm để cho chúng thấy những điều thực tế.

Melkior cũng đi đến bên cạnh một bộ xương, quan sát một lúc rồi ngẩng lên nhìn Shiho.

- Hai bộ xương này có lẽ là **Eiswein** và **Zinfandel**- những thành viên nhí thiên tài đã bị "mất tích" cách đây 20 năm của Tổ Chức. Tôi có đọc trong tập hồ sơ về những người từng được đưa lên đảo này. Eiswein và Zinfandel là hai đứa trẻ được chọn để "học" cách phát triển Xác Sống, nhưng sau vụ thiêu huỷ, chúng đã biến mất. Ko ngờ lại chết khô ở đây. Thật kỳ lạ.

- Eiswein và Zinfandel? Cũng là biệt danh các loại rượu?_ Hakuba nhìn Melkior_ Chúng ko có tên thật ko?

- Hồ sơ chỉ ghi lại bằng bí danh._ Shiho nhún vai_ Đó là nguyên tắc. Đề phòng tài liệu bị truyền ra ngoài, dù rơi vào tay ai thì cũng ko bị phát giác tên tuổi thật sự.

Shiho rọi đèn vào hai bộ xương, lấy trong vali một chiếc kẹp và một cây kéo nhỏ. Hakuba bấm máy ảnh vào hai xác chết.

Đột nhiện, cảm giác ớn lạnh xộc vào não. Hakuba trừng trừng nhìn vào ống kính. Cậu có hoa mắt ko?  
_  
Hình như...hình như vòm miệng...vòm miệng nó hơi nở ra, trông như đang cười?_

- Shiho, cẩn thận!_ Hakuba nhào lên kéo tay Shiho lùi lại, khiến những dụng cụ trên tay cô gái rớt xuống sàn.

Tiếng kim loại va chạm trên nền khô khốc.

Tiếng hét của Hakuba khiến ba người đàn ông còn lại cũng vặn cót tinh thần đề cao cảnh giác, lập tức tụ lại vây quanh nhà khoa học trẻ. Những khẩu súng được lên đạn sẵn sàng nã vào bất cứ đối thủ nào.

Im lặng. Khoảng hai phút căng thẳng trôi qua.

- Lại nữa rồi!_ Kaitou lườm Hakuba_ Hết con chim ngu ngốc của cậu lại đến cậu nữa. Chỉ là mấy cái xác thôi làm gì ầm ĩ thế?

- Chuyện gì vậy, Hakuba?_ Shiho có vẻ bình tĩnh hơn, cô vẫn còn nằm gọn trong vòng tay chàng trai tóc vàng này, và qua làn da, cô cảm thấy những ngón tay cậu ấy có chút rung động.

Hakuba không nói gì, vẫn trừng trừng nhìn hai cái xác khô đang ngồi trên bàn. Cậu mơ hồ nghe được giọng cười khúc khích đầy ma quái của nó. Giọng cười của một đứa bé trai và một đứa bé gái. Nuốt khan, cậu giơ máy ảnh lên, bỏ qua những ánh mắt tò mò khó hiểu của mọi người, chĩa vào chúng và bấm nút. Trong lúc đó, Shinichi nắm tay còn lại của Shiho và kéo cô gái rời khỏi tay chàng trai tóc vàng, khẽ cau mày.

- Em ko sao chứ?

- Không có gì._ Cô lắc đầu, quay sang Hakuba chờ đợi một lời giải thích.

Melkior nãy giờ vẫn im lặng, đột ngột lên tiếng.

- Cậu đã nhìn thấy gì, Hakuba?

- Có lẽ ánh đèn đã làm tôi loá mắt_ Hakuba trầm ngâm nhìn tấm hình hiện lên trong máy_ Xin lỗi, đã làm mọi người phân tâm.

Không nói, nhưng cả bốn thành viên viên còn lại đều ngầm hiểu "loá mắt" của chàng thám tử này có nghĩa gì. Cậu ấy đã trông thấy _thứ-gì-đó _từ bộ xương?

Họ vốn là những đặc vụ cao cấp của FBI, tất nhiên ko tin vào ma quỷ. Nhưng thí nghiệm về Xác Sống của Tổ chức- nếu thực sự đã từng tồn tại, đã từng thành công- thì đó ko phải là thứ mà con người có thể giải thích được. Những tưởng Zombie- chỉ có trên màn ảnh, nhưng e rằng ngay tại đây- họ sẽ phải đối đầu với những đối thủ không-phải-người thật rồi. Huống chi, đây ko phải ma quỷ bình thường mà là do bàn tay con người nhúng vào, kể ra cung chẳng có gì phi lý lắm.

Shinichi nắm tay Shiho, lôi ra khoảng cách an toàn so với hai bộ xương, nghiêm mặt.

- Từ giờ có thấy cái xác nào cũng chờ bọn anh đi cùng. Ko được tự ý đến gần, nhé.

Cô gái cong cao chân mày. Nụ cười nhẹ thoáng qua môi.

- Em ko nhớ đã trở thành thuộc cấp của anh lúc nào, Shinichi.

- Là cộng sự- ko phải thuộc cấp_ Shinichi mỉm cười đáp lại_ Và là người anh đã hứa sẽ bảo vệ suốt đời. Thám tử luôn trọng chữ tín.

Cô gái nhún vai, trong khi ba chàng trai kia đang dần săm soi những ngóc ngách khác trong phòng.

- Thế còn hai xác này? Ko cần khám nghiệm à?_ Shiho liếc qua mục tiêu.

- Cần, nhưng ko gấp- và ko phải bây giờ. Chúng ta sẽ làm việc đó sau khi đã khép vụ _Trò chơi_ lại._Shinichi quay sang các cộng sự khác, nhìn họ một chút trước khi gọi lớn.

- Này, mình đi thôi. Phải nhanh chóng tìm ra những người khác trước rồi muốn xét gì thì xét sau.


	10. Phòng hành huyết Nạn nhân thứ 11

**Chap 10: Phòng hành huyết- Nạn nhân thứ 11 **

Hội Kín lục đục rời khỏi phòng "Học" với tâm trạng khá u ám, chung quanh họ vẫn là bầu không khí chết chóc rợn người. Men theo lối đi bên trái, cuối đường họ lại gặp một căn phòng nữa, với cánh cửa y hệt. Kaitou định tiến lên trổ tài bẻ khoá thì Melkior đã chặn lại.

- Không cần. Cũng giống bên kia thôi

- Tầng đầu này xem ra ko có gì đặc biệt đâu. Chúng ta xuống dưới đi vậy.- Shiho lia đèn vào những bậc thang bên cạnh.

- Gì mà cứ xuống mãi thế?_ Kaitou làu bàu_ Ngộp muốn chết.

- Vào sâu lòng đất thì không khí loãng, cố chịu đi_ Shinichi quay sang Melkior_ Anh có nhớ rõ kết cấu từng tầng hay ko? Việc tìm kiếm sẽ khá hơn nhiều.

- Khu thí nghiệm Tổ Chức thì cái nào chả giống nhau._ Shiho đặt chân xuống bậc thang_Tầng dưới khu xử lý vật thí nghiệm.

- Xử lý vật thí nghiệm?_ Hakuba tròn mắt

Mười bậc thang tiếp theo dẫn họ đến một cánh cửa lớn, thiết kế như cửa phòng phẫu thuật trong bệnh viện. Shiho hờ hững quét đèn lên tấm biển đã ghỉ sét.

**Phòng hành huyết**

Không hẹn mà gặp, ba chàng trai trẻ đồng loạt quay sang Shiho, sáu con mắt sau một hồi thô lố trợn tròn thì chớp chớp hai cái và...thở dài.

_Hoa đẹp là hoa có gai. Người đẹp là người...nguy hiểm ko đỡ được. _Chưa bao giờ các chàng trai của chúng ta lại thấm thía câu nói này đến như vậy. Hakuba và Kaitou hướng về Melkior với ánh mắt dò hỏi, "Có thật cô ấy từng là người đứng đầu khu khoa học của Tổ chức ko?". Nhưng chỉ nhận lại vẻ mặt lạnh te của cựu đại ca Mafia.

Trong lúc các chàng trai còn đang mải mê theo đuổi những ý nghĩ riêng thì cánh cửa đã bật mở chỉ bằng một cái xoay nhẹ từ tay nắm. Chỉ có điều...cảnh tượng hiện ra khiến cả năm người đứng như trời trồng tại chỗ.

Một bể máu.

Tường, sàn nhà, trần...toàn bộ tràn ngập trong màu đỏ tanh tưởi.

Trong góc phòng, trơ trọi một chiếc bàn phẫu thuật inox- vẫn còn ngập ngụa trong những bệt máu chưa kịp khô. Mùi tanh nồng quyện khắp không gian, trong luồng sáng chập chờn lại càng thêm phần kinh dị…

Shiho dợm bước vào trước thì cánh tay Shinichi đã kéo lại, ra hiệu để anh tiên phong. Hai chàng thám tử đi kèm hai bên nhà hoá học trẻ, phía sau có thêm hai người luôn ở trạng thái cảnh giác với khẩu súng đã lăm lăm trên tay. Quét một lượt khắp phòng, họ nhận ra ngoài những vũng máu loang lổ thì không còn gì khác nữa. Shiho đeo găng tay vào bắt đầu lấy mẫu máu phân tích trên dụng dụng cầm tay, thực hiện thêm một số thí nghiệm về độ ẩm, nhiệt độ trong phòng.

- Độ ẩm không khí là 98%, quá cao so với định mức cho phép. Điều này khiến các tế bào máu co lại và dễ dàng cho vi khuẩn tấn công vào hồng cầu. Tế bào máu này xem ra ko thể hoá nghiệm được rồi.

- Hả?_Kaitou nhìn quanh_ nhiều thế này lấy một mẩu xét nghiệm ko được ư?

- Hơi nước và protid ở những hạt bụi ẩm đã giúp cho các vi sinh vật gây bệnh có thể tồn tại lâu dài và gây bệnh. Chúng ta chưa biết được thứ virus nào đang hoành hành tại đây, hay do bàn tay con người nhúng vào. Thực tế phân tích mẫu máu này là vô nghĩ bởi nó nhiễm quá nhiều khuẩn cầu và bị huỷ hoại gần hết rồi.

Shiho nói mà ko ngừng lại, cũng chẳng bận tâm những người cộng sự của mình đang làm gì. Cô đứng dậy, bước đến chiếc bàn inox. Shinichi đang khom người quan sát những trục đẩy bên dưới, Hakuba đi vòng quanh phòng, Kaitou đứng kề bên Shiho âm thầm xem xét những dấu máu xung quanh. Riêng Melkior vẫn lặng lẽ đứng ngoài cửa trông chừng.

Đó là bốn chiếc bàn dài ( chính xác hơn là bốn bàn đẩy có bánh xe dài) ghép lại. Bên dưới gầm mỗi bàn có nhiều thanh sắt, ống truyền vẫn còn rỉ máu, đã bị đứt nham nhở.

Nơi được gọi là Phòng Hành Huyết này...trong như một phòng giải phẫu thì đúng hơn.

- Đối với vật thí nghiệm, bị đem ra giải phẩu thì khác gì với bị hành huyết đâu._ Nhìn vẻ thần người của Shinichi, Shiho nhẹ giọng_ Dựa vào độ đông của máu thì có lẽ nạn nhân thứ 11 đã xuất hiện rồi đấy.

- Ko có cái xác nào ở đây cả, nhiều khả năng hung thủ đã đem đó đi đâu đó trong này thôi._ Kaitou lên tiếng_ Nhưng phòng này nhiều máu đến thế, nếu đem nạn nhân ra ngoài sao trên hành lang ko lưu giọt máu nào.?

- Thiếu gì cách, bao gồm là chặt nhỏ, túm gọn bỏ vào bịch Ni lon mang đi._ Hakuba trả lời tỉnh queo.

- Nghĩa là trong số những người mới đến, đã có một người là nạn nhân_ Shinichi siết chặt bàn tay vẻ căm giận_ Mặc kệ hắn là người hay quỷ, nhưng đã 11 mạng người rồi. Tên khốn khiếp.

- Chúng ta nhanh chóng đi tìm các nạn nhân còn lại thôi. Nếu căn cứ theo các bước phát hiện xác 9 nạn nhân trước, thì hôm nay sẽ ko có nạn nhân thứ 12 đâu._ Kaitou quay người ra cửa._ Vì mỗi ngày hắn chỉ giết một người, lại còn phải vận chuyển xác đó về đất liền nữa cơ mà.

- Hi vọng là cậu đúng_ Melkior cười nhạt_ Nếu kẻ mà cậu nói thực sự là người.

Một luồng gió lạnh thổi qua căn phòng, khiến mùi tanh nồng của máu bay lãng đãng trong không khí, xộc thẳng vào khứu giác cả nhóm. Shiho cảm thấy có chút choáng váng trước mùi vị này. Cô bước nhanh ra cửa, cố xua mùi vị của nó khỏi ký ức.

- Còn ba phòng kia?_ Shinichi chỉ tay và ba cánh cửa san sát nhau trong cùng một dãy.

- Kế phòng hành huyết là phòng chứa dụng cụ thí nghiệm, kế nữa là phòng lưu trữ vật thí nghiệm. Phòng cuối chỉ là nhà vệ sinh thôi, chả có gì đặc biệt._ Shiho lấy lại vẻ bình tĩnh thường ngày, nhưng trả lời bằng giọng mệt mỏi.

- Em không khoẻ sao?_ Shinichi bước đến bên cạnh, rất tự nhiên, trước sáu con mắt còn lại, một tay vén mái tóc loà xoà, và kề trán mình lên trán cô gái._ Không có sốt, nhưng mặt em tệ lắm.

Hakuba trợn mắt, Kaitou há mồm, Melkior sầm mặt. Mỗi người mổi kiểu nhưng tất cả đều hướng về cử chỉ thân mật quá mức giữa hai người bằng vẻ hồ nghi. Tuy nhiên, Shiho là người rất nhanh nắm bắt tình hình. Cô đẩy người cộng sự thân nhất của mình ra, mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng.

- Không khí ở đây khiến em khó chịu. Nhưng em ổn.

- Uhm, cẩn thận đấy._ Shinichi thu hẹp tầm mắt với nụ cười khó hiểu_ Đừng quên em là người quan trọng nhất ở đây.

-Và...

-SHINICHI?

Câu nói của Shiho bị cắt ngang bằng một giọng nữ trong đầy kinh ngạc. Cả nhóm năm người quay phắt về hướng đó- cầu thang dẫn đến tầng thứ 3 của khu thí nghiệm, nằm khuất trong góc tường cánh phải.

Và vẫn là phản ứng đồng loạt như thể có thần giao cách cảm, năm cặp mắt mở to hết cỡ với quai hàm như muốn rớt ạch xuống nền đất ( trừ an Melkior chỉ hơi nhếch mép thui, nhưng với chúng ta thì nhiu đó đủ bằng cả cái mồm rùi )

Trước mặt họ, cô gái có mái tóc đen dài ngang lưng, đôi mắt nâu mở to vì ngạc nhiên. Toàn thân cô bê bết máu, bộ váy đang mặc rách đi vài chỗ nhưng không khó để phân biệt vết máu đó không thuộc về cô. Gương mặt với nhiều vết xây xát, lấm tấm mồ hôi và những dấu vết của bụi bặm nhem nhuốc. Nhưng tất cả những thứ đó không làm lẫn đi được danh tính của cô.

_Ran Mouri._


	11. Nạn nhân mất tích

**Chap 11: Nạn nhân mất tích**

Sau một phút sững sờ, Shinichi lao đến bên Ran.

- Ran! Em ko sao chứ? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?_ Giọng anh gần như hét.

Từ phía sau, Hakuba và Kaitou đã bước tới, chăm chú quan sát từng centimet trên cơ thể cô gái.

- Cô ấy ko bị thương đâu, Shinichi._ Hakuba kết luận, quay sang nhìn Shiho_ Em lấy mẩu máu này hoá nghiệm cấp tốc xem, vẫn còn tươi đấy.

- Tươi?_ Shinichi níu vai Ran_ Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Những người khác đâu?

Nhưng dường như cô gái vẫn chưa thoát khỏi sự sợ hãi. Trên gương mặt Ran, vẻ kinh hoàng xâm chiếm và ăn sâu cả vào đôi mắt nâu vốn hồn nhiên ngây thơ. Cô gái đờ đẫn nhìn chàng thám tử mình đã mong nhớ suốt sáu tháng qua, và ánh mắt dần dần di chuyển sang nhà khoa học trẻ xinh đẹp bên cạnh- người lúc này đang cau mày dán mắt vào những dấu vết trên cơ thể cô.

- Ran?_ Shinichi lập lại đầy lo lắng_ Ko sao chứ?

- Cô ấy là..._ Ngón tay Ran chỉ vào Shiho

Shiho hơi khựng lại,sau đó cười nhẹ và gật đầu chào cô.

- Shiho Miyano, chúng tôi đều là đồng nghiệp của Kudou.

"Kudou?", Hakuba và Kaitou kinh ngạc quay lại khi nghe Shiho đột nhiên đổi cách xưng hô. Cả Shinichi cũng thoáng giật mình, nhưng bắt gặp cái liếc xéo đầy đe doạ, anh ngoảnh đi vờ như không biết.

- Tất cả đều là thành viên của FBI, em đừng sợ_ Shinichi trấn an người bạn gái thân thiết của mình_ Nói anh nghe, chuyện gì đã xảy ra?

Anh ôm Ran vào lòng, bàn tay đặt lên lưng vỗ về nhè nhẹ.

Shiho cảm thấy ngực mình nhói lên một cách kỳ lạ. Đáy mắt chao nhẹ những gợn sóng màu xanh xám. Melkior ko hiểu đã đến bên cạnh từ lúc nào, dịu dàng đặt bàn tay lên vai Shiho, cất giọng trầm trầm.

- Không khoẻ thì nghỉ một chút đi.

- Em không sao._ Cô nhanh chóng lấy lại vẻ bình tĩnh thường ngày_ Ran, tớ có thể kiểm tra những vết máu trên người cậu ko?

Đột ngột, Ran như bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn thất thần. Cô bấu chặt lấy Shinichi, lắc đầu điên dại và khóc oà.

- Không. Không. Đừng chạm vào tôi...Đừng...ĐỪNG...SHINICHI!

- Ran, bình tĩnh lại nào_ Shinichi bất ngờ trước phản ứng hoảng loạn của Ran, nhất thời lúng túng ko biết làm gì_ Ran, bình tĩnh..bình tĩnh, bọn anh ko phải người xấu đâu.

-KHÔNG...KHÔNG...Á a.a..

Một mũi tiêm ấn nhanh vào bắp tay Ran. Cô lịm dần đi trong vòng tay của Shinichi.

- Cô ấy sẽ ổn hơn sau khi tỉnh_ Shiho bình tĩnh trả lời đôi mắt dò hỏi của chàng thám tử trẻ_ Chúng ta đưa cô ấy qua phòng bên kia nghỉ một chút đi.

Không buồn liếc lại, Shiho bước thẳng đến cánh cửa thứ hai - " Phòng dụng cụ", theo sau cô là Melkior, Hakuba, Kaitou và cuối cùng là Shinichi đang bế Ran trên tay.

Kaitou nhanh chóng mở lớp khoá cửa đã gỉ sét, và căn phòng hiện ra trong tiếng thở dài nhẹ nhõm của Shinichi.

Đó là một căn phòng trống bình thường, nếu ko tính đến những tủ kính đã vỡ, những chiếc kệ đã bị xô ngã, vài thứ chai lọ, dụng cụ y tế vứt chỏng chơ trên sàn. Và giữa phòng còn một chiếc ghế...

Kaitou dụi mắt. Anh có nhìn lầm ko nhỉ? Hình như Kaitou vừa thoáng thấy bóng một phụ nữ trên ghế?

Chiếc bóng đã biến mất. Kaitou gãi đầu.

_"Có lẽ mình nhìn nhầm thật. Chẳng qua là khúc xạ của ánh sáng mà thôi"_

Shinichi đỡ Ran nằm dựa lưng vào tường, khẽ thở dài.

- Shiho, đến đây xem các vết máu giúp anh.

Trong lúc đó, ba chàng trai còn lại túa ra xung quanh phòng, thể hiện bản chất của các đặc vụ thứ thiệt bằng cách cạy tung các tủ hồ sơ đã khoá, và đào xới những gì còn sót lại.

Shiho chú mục vào những kết quả phân tích dấu máu dính trên người Ran, vài vệt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên gương mặt biến sắc.

- Shiho, có chuyện gì thế?_ Shinichi cau mày hỏi nhỏ

- Shinichi, những vết máu này...không phải chỉ một người_ Shiho miễn cưỡng trả lời với vẻ khó khăn_ Có đến 3 nhóm máu khác nhau, nên ít nhất là của ba nạn nhân. Lạy Chúa, đó là chưa tính các nạn nhân có cùng nhóm máu nữa.

- Em có thể phân tích ADN luôn ko?_ Shinichi hỏi tiếp_ Và cuối cùng, Ran ko bị thương chứ?

- Câu thứ nhất là "KHÔNG" và câu thứ hai là "CÓ"_ Giọng Shiho thoáng vẻ lo lắng_ Nhưng...

Shiho ngừng lại, ngẩng lên nhìn Shinichi với đôi mắt gần như tuyệt vọng.

- Em e rằng, cô ấy **không chỉ **bị thương...

- Ý...em là..._ Shinichi lắp bắp, một giọt mồ hôi dài chảy dọc bên thái dương_ Không lẽ...

-..._ Shiho im lặng, cắn môi và gật đầu.

- Không...không thể nào đâu, Shiho_ Shinichi nhìn Ran, sau đó nắm tay Shiho lắc mạnh_ Không thể cô ấy...không... Làm sao em biết được?

- Việc này...thực sự rất khó nói, Shinichi_ Shiho gỡ tay anh, đôi mắt hướng về người con gái đang nằm mê man bên cạnh_ Em ko chắc. Và em cần thời gian để kiểm tra lại.

- Hứa với anh là cứu cô ấy, Shiho_ Shinichi gần như van nài_ _Chúng ta_ đã nợ cô ấy quá nhiều...

- Em biết..._ Shiho hạ thấp đầu_ Những gì có thể làm, em sẽ cố gắng làm...bằng tất cả khả năng của mình...

Thoáng im lặng trôi qua giữa hai người, khi họ cùng nhìn vào gương mặt trắng nhợt nhạt của Ran- một thiên thần đang say ngủ.

- Hây, xem tôi tìm được gì này!_ Giọng Hakuba gần như hú lên, cắt đứt dòng suy tưởng của hai người.

- Qúa trình thanh lọc Xác Sống?_ Kaitou trợn mắt nhìn vào tấm bìa màu xanh đã ố vàng, bị chuột cắn nham nhở, mối mọt đục khoét lỗ chỗ.

Hakuba thổi tung lớp bụi bám trên tập hồ sơ, giơ ngón tay chiến thắng về phía Melkior.

- Ông anh xem ra vẫn còn bỏ sót, chưa thiêu huỷ hết.

Mi mắt Melkior nheo lại, lạnh lùng cất tiếng.

- Những gì cần thiêu huỷ, Tổ chức sẽ tự gom lại giao cho tôi. Tôi ko đích thân tra xét từng nơi như cậu nghĩ đâu._ Anh vứt vài tập hồ sơ xuống đất_ Còn cái này nữa đây.

- Báo cáo về Xác Sống?_ Kaitou nhặt lên, lướt nhanh từng chiếc bìa_ Qui trình nuôi cấy Xác Sống? Và cuối cùng..." Danh sách vật tế"?

Cả năm người quây lại thành vòng tròn quanh những xấp hồ sơ vừa phát hiện, vầng trán khẽ nhăn lại. Không một ai phát hiện cô gái đằng sau đang từ từ hồi tỉnh- đôi mắt nâu lập loè những tia lửa xanh ma quái.


	12. Thí nghiệm kinh hoàng

**Chap 12: Thí nghiệm kinh hoàng**

-A...a..._ Tiếng rên khe khẽ đánh động sự chú ý của Hội Kín. Cả nhóm quay đầu lại, thì thấy Ran đã mở mắt từ lúc nào.

Shinichi và Shiho là hai người bước đến bên cô nhanh nhất. Shinichi nắm tay Ran, siết nhẹ.

- Ran, mọi chuyện ổn rồi. Là anh đây mà.

- Shinichi..._ Đôi mắt đờ đẫn của cô hướng về gương mặt anh với chút nghi hoặc. Bàn tay cô chạm vào mắt, mũi, môi anh, để rồi thình lình, cô ngã vào lòng anh, nức nở._ Shinichi, sao anh ko đến sớm hơn? Tại sao? Em sợ lắm, Shinichi.

- Anh xin lỗi, Ran, anh xin lỗi_ Shinichi ôm cô, vỗ về- Anh đã ở đây rồi, ko có gì đâu.

Ba chàng trai ngoài sau nhìn nhau, thầm thở dài. Shiho vỗ vào vai Ran, dịu dàng hỏi.

- Ran, có thể nói bọn tớ biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra?

- Chết hết rồi...Mọi người chết cả rồi..._ Ran tức tưởi vùi mặt vào ngực Shinichi_ Tất cả...

Shinichi im lặng, xoa xoa lên tấm lưng đang run lên vì sợ hãi của Ran. Mọi người ko ai bảo ai, đều âm thầm thở dài. Nhưng rồi đột nhiên Kaitou hét lớn.

- KHOAN! CÁI GÌ? TẤT CẢ? THẾ CÒN AOKO?

Anh bổ nhào đến bên Ran, suýt nữa thì đá Shinichi qua một bên để nắm vai cô, lay mạnh.

- Aoko thì sao? Cô ấy là người có gương mặt giống cô như đúc ấy? Cô có gặp cô ấy ko?

Ran thần người trong giây lát, sau đó lẳng lặng gật đầu. Nước mắt ko ngừng tuôn.

- Cô ấy cũng đã...chết rồi...

- Cái gì?

Kaitou loạng choạng lui về sau vài bước, suýt té ngã nếu ko có Hakuba đứng đằng sau vịn lại. Chàng thám tử tóc vàng níu cánh tay Kaitou, một cử chỉ nhẹ nhàng an ủi. Nhưng hình như không tác dụng gì mấy. Gương mặt cựu siêu trộm đã tái nhợt một cách tội nghiệp. Anh khuỵ xuống, ôm đầu gào lên.

- Là lỗi của tôi. Aoko...Aoko...

- Này, sao lại tự đổ lỗi cho mình chứ?_ Hakuba vỗ vai Kaitou_ Ko ai muốn chuyện này xảy ra cả.

- Nếu tớ đến sớm hơn...thì cô ấy sẽ ko...Chúa ơi, Aoko...

Nhìn vẻ đau khổ như muốn chết rồi của Kaitou, chẳng thành viên nào trong nhóm muốn nói thêm điều gì. Họ hiểu nỗi đau khi mất người thân yêu là thế nào. Shinichi lặng lẽ đánh mắt qua Shiho, chỉ thấy cô cúi thấp đầu với sự ân hận tiếc nuối.

- Là ai? Ai đã giết cô ấy?_ Kaitou gần như hét vào mặt Ran, nhưng thình lình, sắc mặt đanh lại_ Và tại sao...tất cả đều chết, chỉ có cô là còn sống?

Câu hỏi vừa bật khỏi miệng Kaitou đã khiến cả bốn thành viên khác phải tái mặt.

Tại sao chỉ có Ran là còn sống?

Ran há hốc mồm, gương mặt dại đi. Cô lắp bắp.

- Anh...anh nghi ngờ tôi ư?

- Tôi không nghi ngờ gì hết_ Kaitou gằn giọng_ Tôi chỉ cần cô giải thích.

- Kaitou, đủ rồi_ Hakuba ghì anh bạn thân lại_ Cô ấy cũng là nạn nhân mà.

- Shin...ichi..._ Ran run rẩy bấu vào ngực Shinichi_ Em ko biết...em ko biết gì hết mà...

- Kaitou_ Shiho gắt nhẹ_ Ko thấy cô ấy đang sợ hãi đến mức nào sao? Hãy bình tĩnh một chút đi.

Tia nhìn giết người của nàng cựu Mafia quét ngang, lập tức Kaitou ngậm chặt miệng, dù trong bụng vẫn cần vô cùng ấm ức. Anh ngồi bệt xuống sàn, vò đầu bứt tai thiểu não, bên cạnh là Hakuba đang ko ngớt động viên.

Shiho thở dài, gật đầu với Shinichi trước khi đứng dậy, bước đến với Kaitou. Cô dịu dàng vòng tay qua lưng anh. Đây là cách an ủi duy nhất mà cô học được trong thời gian tu nghiệp ở Canada. Trong lúc một ai đó tuyệt vọng và đau khổ nhất, điều duy nhất họ cần chính là vòng tay một người nào đó. Bản thân cô cũng đã từng nhận được rất nhiều vòng tay vỗ về mỗi lúc cô đơn.

Sau một lúc để mọi người dần lấy lại bình tĩnh, Shinichi vuốt tóc Ran, cố gắng giữ giọng bình thường.

- Em dẫn bọn anh đến chỗ mọi người...có được ko?

Anh nhận ra cánh tay Ran run lên trong chốc lát, nhưng nhanh chóng, cô đã lấy lại vẻ mạnh mẽ của mình khi nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu trìu mến của anh.

- Được.

Shinichi đỡ cô gái đứng dậy, chậm chạp rời khỏi phòng lưu trữ. Phía sau họ, bốn người lặng lẽ trao nhau một ánh mắt thăm thẳm khó dò.

***

Theo những bậc thang, sáu người bước xuống tầng thứ ba. Melikor đột nhiên quay đầu lại khi cảm nhận một ánh mắt đang theo dõi họ từ đằng sau. Bản năng bẩm sinh báo hiệu cho anh biết- vẫn còn một ai đó đang âm thầm quan sát họ- mà ko biết từ đâu. Nhíu mày, Melkior khều nhẹ qua Hakuba.

- Con chim của cậu biết đường bay xuống đây ko?

Lúc nãy khi họ vào đây, Hakuba đã để Watson ở phía ngoài rồi.

- Tôi nghĩ là ko.Nơi này quá sâu để nó nghe tiếng còi hiệu.

Ngừng một chút, Hakuba thầm thì.

- Anh cũng cảm nhận thấy "nó" phải ko?

Khọng nhận được câu trả lời nào, ngoại trừ đuôi mắt Melkior hơi giần giật với vẻ lạnh lẽo đáng sợ.

- Một ai đó..._ Hakuba nhỏ giọng, đoạn hất mặt về hướng Ran_ Ngoài cô gái kia.

Dường như Hakuba còn định nói thêm điều gì, nếu ba đồng nghiệp phía trước ko dừng lại bất ngờ. Họ đã đến tầng ba- với một không gian hoàn toàn khác với hai tầng đầu.

Nơi đây trông giống như một trại giam, với những cánh cửa sắt dày được đánh số G1, G2. Bầu không khí tràn ngập mùi vị chết chóc nặng nề. Ran chỉ vào cánh cửa G1, tiếng nấc nghẹn ngang cổ họng.

- Trong đó...mọi người...

Shinichi đẩy Ran ra sau mình, cẩn thận tiến về cánh cửa đang đóng kín. Kaitou bước lên trên, những khẩu súng đã lên đạn nằm sẵn sàng trong túi áo khoác. Nhưng trước khi họ kịp đẩy cánh cửa ấy ra, thì từ kế bên, buồng đánh số G2 thình lình phát ra một riếng rên rỉ, kèm theo một bàn tay chới với nhô ra.

Melkior là người nhanh chân nhất, cũng như dứt khoát nhất, khi kéo ngược Shiho trở về, cách một khoảng nhất định với cánh cửa đó. Shinichi và Hakuba cảnh giác tột độ, sự căng thẳng bao trùm khi hai chàng trai tiến dần về phía ấy.

Dùng chân hất cánh cửa sang một bên, cả hai há hốc mồm trước một phụ nữ trần truồng như nhộng, toàn thân sưng vù, đang cố gắng giãy giụa chồm ra ngoài. Điều kì lạ hơn nữa, trong căn phòng ấy hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Bộ dạng lê lết trong cực kỳ thê thảm.

- Đừng đụng vào cô ấy_ Shiho hét lên khi thấy hai người bạn mình định tiến vào đỡ cô ta dậy._ Cô ta có bệnh truyền nhiễm!

Shinichi và Hakuba thụt lùi lại, trong lúc Shiho nhanh chóng đặt va li xuống, rút 6 khẩu trang phòng dịch và 6 đôi găng tay đưa cho mỗi người. Nhưng trong lúc họ đang mang chúng vào, cô gai khi kêu lên ư ứ hai tiếng rồi phụt máu, ngã vật ra sàn. Từ trong những vết sưng phù khắp cơ thể, những con trùng đang túa ra, ngấu nghiến gặm nhấm khắp người chủ thể. Chúng đục khoét mắt, mũi, miệng..., như gà con phá vỏ trứng chui ra ngoài, phút chốc phủ ngập khắp cơ thể cô bằng những con trùng ngoằn ngoèo màu đen sậm.

Ran ngất xỉu trong tay Shinichi, còn Shiho cảm thấy buồn nôn. Cô bụm miệng chạy về góc cầu thang, toàn bộ bữa ăn lúc nãy theo đó mà ra hết. Shihnichi đỡ Ran trong tay, và đôi mắt đầy lo lắng hướng về Shiho đang nôn thốc nôn tháo trong góc.

-Chết tiệt, rốt cuộc là thứ khốn nạn gì đang diễn ra ở đây?_ Shinichi nghiến qua kẽ răng

- Xác sống và giờ là loại virus gây bệnh kỳ quái!_ Hakuba lên tiếng_ Một vụ án đáng để đời đấy!

- Shiho, ổn chưa?_ Melkior vuốt nhẹ lẹn lưng cô, đôi mày khẽ cau lại

- Shiho, mặt em xanh mét cả rồi_ Shinichi rầu rĩ nhìn cô gái_ Nghỉ một chút đi em.

- Không còn cách nào khác_ Shiho cảm thấy choáng váng kinh khủng, và phải vịn vào cánh tay Melkior để ko ngã. Anh đỡ cô đến bậc cầu thang, ngồi xuống._ Cho em 5 phút lấy lại bình tĩnh.

Shinichi bế Ran ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô.

- Phụ nữ vẫn là phụ nữ_ Anh mỉm cười_ Dù là vô địch Karate hay thiên tài hoá học, chung qui cũng vẫn là phụ nữ.

- Nói gì đấy?_ Shiho quắc mắt ném cho anh tia nhìn xuyên thủng đầu

- Đùa đấy mà_ Anh xua tay_ Không khí u ám quá...

Hakuba và Kaitou vẫn trừng trừng nhìn xác người phụ nữ, giờ chỉ còn một màu đen kinh dị và đang bị ngấu nghiến bởi một đám trùng quái đản.


	13. Thảm sát

**Chap 13: Thảm sát**

Sắc mặt Shiho dần khá lên một chút, và Ran cũng từ từ hồi tỉnh. Tuy nhiên, biểu hiện của bốn chàng trai thì hoàn toàn ko đỡ hơn chút nào.

- Kaitou, cậu ngoài này với Ran và Shiho đi_ Shinichi lên tiếng khi thấy chàng siêu trộm đứng lặng trước cửa phòng G1_ Để bọn tôi vào đó cho.

- Tôi ko sao_ Anh lẩm bẩm_ Sớm hay muộn cũng phải đối diện thôi mà...

- Có chắc cậu ổn ko?_ Hakuba cau mày_ Đừng miễn cưỡng

-Được rồi, tôi thật sự...ko sao mà_ Kaitou nuốt khan một cách khó khăn_ Nào, Hakuba, đi thôi.

Lần đầu tiên từ lúc Hội Kín gặp nhau, Hakuba ngoan ngoãn nghe lời Kaitou mà không một chút phản ứng. Anh hiểu nỗi đau mà người bạn thân của mình đang phải nén chặt trong lòng.

- Shinichi, Melkior, hai người ở đây đi trông chừng Ran và Shiho, bọn tôi vào xem xét, có gì sẽ kêu sau.

-Ok_ Shinichi liếc qua Shiho với sắc mặt vẫn còn hơi tái, và Ran cũng chả khá hơn_ Cẩn thận đấy.

Cánh cửa G1 hé mở, nhưng bóng tối chập choạng khiến cả hai không nhìn rõ bên trong. Kaitou và Hakuba bấm đèn lên, thận trọng bước vào.

Kaitou nín thở, trừng trừng dán mắt trên sàn nhà đẫm máu và xác người. Hakuba đã lường trước, nên đẩy Kaitou xuống, và mình tiến lên trên để quan sát các nạn nhân.

Trên sàn nhà lúc này là ba xác nữ, trong tay mỗi người đều cầm một chiếc gậy. Có vẻ như họ chết vì đánh nhau- dựa theo những vết thương đang rỉ máu trên đầu, thậm chí đầu của một trong số họ còn nát bẹp một bên, lòi cả mảnh xương sọ trắng hếu.

Lia ánh đèn lên sàn khoảng bốn lần, dụi mắt hai lần, Kaitou thét trong sung sướng.

-Không phải Aoko! Không phải Aoko!

Tiếng gào của Kaitou làm bốn người bên ngoài giật bắn, ngẩng lên ngó nghiêng qua cánh cửa trong căn phòng. Shinichi bật dậy, vỗ vai Ran:

-Ở đây nghỉ ngơi nhé, chút anh quay lại.

Không kịp đợi Ran phản ứng, Shinichi co giò biến qua cánh cửa trong ánh mắt thờ ơ của Shiho và vẻ lãnh đạm của Melkior.

Tựa đầu vào tay vịn cầu thang, Ran chớp mắt nhìn Shiho, nở nụ cười yếu ớt.

-Miyano-san….

-Yeh?_Shiho nhướng mày, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn lảng sang hướng khác

-Cậu có phải là…của anh ấy?_ Ran ngập ngừng ở ba chữ cuối và hạ thấp đầu xuống.

-Cái gì của anh ấy?_ Shiho quay lại, cau mày khó hiểu_Ý cậu là gì?

-Tớ…_Ran cắn môi, sau đó lắc đầu_ Ko, ko có gì đâu, Miyano-san.

Melkior nheo mắt nhìn Ran với sự cảnh giác cao độ. Bằng linh tính, anh cảm giác cô gái này có điều gì đó rất kỳ lạ mà anh ko giải thích nổi. Nhưng lúc nãy, Melkior đã hỏi Shiho cô ta có phải Người Sống thật ko, thì Shiho khẳng định là cô ấy vẫn còn sống. Shiho đã bắt mạch đập, và nghe nhịp tim cô ấy, nên…

Mà dù sao, dường như vẫn có gì rất kỳ lạ, nhất là hình như Shiho còn đang cố giấu mọi người điều gì đó. Điều mà chỉ có Shiho và Shinichi mới biết.

Cùng lúc đó, hai chàng thám tử đang dò xét những tử thi trong phòng, còn chàng siêu trộm thì vẫn không thôi nhảy loi choi như thể một tên ngố khi biết được Aoko của anh ko nằm trong số những nạn nhân này.

Tuy nhiên, cả Shinichi và Hakuba đều ko tỏ ra khả quan mấy. Hakuba đã nhanh chóng nhận ra vấn đề từ lúc mới đặt chân vào gian phòng này.

Ba xác nữ, thêm cái xác bên G2 lúc nãy, cộng luôn Ran, vậy là đã tìm thấy năm người. Bốn người đã chết nhưng họ lại có những cái chết không giống nhau. Và căn phòng đẫm máu bên trên- nhất định là giành cho các nạn nhân còn lại. Bao gồm cả..Aoko…

Mà khoan, lúc nãy Kaitou đã hỏi Ran như thế nào?

Cậu ấy ấy hỏi về Aoko- cô gái có gương mặt giống cô như đúc.

Và Ran trả lời…khẳng định…là cô ấy đã bị giết…

Vậy xác Aoko đâu?

Bọn họ đi từ tầng đầu tiên đến tầng thứ hai, phát hiện căn phòng hành huyết đầy máu, nhưng tuyệt nhiên ko nghe một âm thanh gào thét hay kêu cứu nào. Hung thủ chắc chắn đã đưa xác nạn nhân đi…ko thể đi lên, nên chỉ có thể đi xuống. Và họ gặp Ran, ở dưới đi lên, với thân thể bê bết máu.

Hakuba lập tức ngờ rằng Ran ko chỉ là nạn nhân, nhưng cô ấy lại càng ko thể là hung thủ, nó quá vô lý. Mà khoan, từ lúc bước chân đến đây, hình như mọi lý luận lô-gic đều bị bóp méo một cách đáng sợ hết cả. Có quái gì hợp lý đâu?

Nhưng Ran cũng ko thể là hung thủ. Cô ấy chỉ là một cô gái yếu đuối, sao lại có thể giết nhiều người đến vậy? Mà giết bằng cách nào? Còn 9 nạn nhân trước nữa?

Chúa ơi, toàn bộ đều quá phi lí!

Anh ko thể xâu chuỗi mọi chuyện lại một cách chân thật như những vụ án trc đây cả. Những cái xác, căn phòng, những thí nghiệm kỳ quái, hầu như chẳng tìm thấy một điểm chung nào hết- ngoại trừ nó được bắt đầu trên hòn đảo này, và được lôi kéo bằng một trò chơi quái dị trên web.

Nhưng…một thứ gì đó nhanh chóng loé qua đầu Hakuba. Mơ hồ, không rõ ràng, nhưng anh cảm giác được điều này vô cùng quan trọng. Hakuba cúi xuống quan sát những nạn nhân lần nữa, trong lúc Shinichi vẫn đang lục lọi xung quanh và tỉ mỉ nhìn những dấu máu trên sàn.

-Shiho, em vào đây đi._ Hakuba lớn tiếng gọi với ra ngoài_ Để Ran cho Melkior là được rồi.

Ngước lên nhìn phản ứng của Melkior, lại quay sang nhìn Ran, cô vỗ vai cô gái, an ủi.

-Đừng lo, trông cái mặt gian gian thế chứ anh ấy hiền lắm!

Nói xong Shiho đứng dậy, gửi cho Gin một nụ cười giễu cợt trước khi bước vào căn phòng với chiếc vali quen thuộc.

Ran cắn môi nhìn người đàn ông cao to tóc dài với sự sợ hãi không che giấu. Cô dợm đi theo Shiho nhưng bàn tay rắn chắc của anh đã ngăn cô lại. Anh cất giọng lạnh lùng.

-Họ bảo cô ở đây thì cứ ở đây đi.

-Tôi ko sao._ Ran hất tay Melkior_ Tôi muốn đi cùng mọi người.

-Chẳng phải đó là nơi rất khủng khiếp đối với cô ư?_ Melkior nhếch môi, ánh mắt xoáy sâu vào đôi ngươi màu nâu nhạt của cô_ Đã có ký ức kinh khủng về nó như vậy, tại sao cô vẫn muốn vào?

-Tôi…

-Hay là những thứ trong đó thật chất là do bàn tay cô dàn dựng nên?

Sự im lặng đáng sợ kéo dài giữa hai người. Ran trừng trừng nhìn vào cặp mắt màu xanh lá sâu sắc của Melkior, trong khi anh ném trả lại bằng vẻ khinh thị không che giấu.

Cuối cùng, cô hạ thấp tầm mắt, lắc đầu.

-Tôi ko biết anh muốn nói gì.

-Những kẻ tội phạm luôn trả lời cùng một câu như thế cho cùng câu hỏi trên.

-Ko phải tôi làm. Tin hay ko tuỳ anh._ Ran cau mày với vẻ khó chịu_ Mà anh lấy quyền gì điều tra tôi chứ?

Melkior hoàn toàn không để ý đến lời chất vấn đó. Anh khoanh tay trước ngực, tựa lưng vào cột, chăm chú quan sát Ran như nãy giờ vẫn thế.

Từ lúc cô xuất hiện, Gin cảm giác có gì đó là lạ mà anh ko nắm bắt được…là gì nhỉ?

Cô ta gọi tên Shinichi Kudou.

Tên thám tử ngốc đó nhào tới ôm cô ta.

Khóc lóc và kể lể.

Nhưng vẫn có gì đó không đúng.

Đột nhiên hình ảnh Shiho hiện về trong tâm trí Melkior, và anh đã biết thứ gì khiến cô gái này có nét khác thường.

Chầm chậm, anh nheo mắt lại…và gằn từng chữ.

"Cô là ai?"

***

Trong thời gian đó, Shiho đã hoàn tất việc hoá nghiệm trên ba thi thể. Đúng như phỏng đoán của Hakuba, trong não bị đập, Shiho tìm thấy một vật nhỏ xíu, trông như viên đá lúc nãy họ tìm thấy ở cái xác trong đường hầm.

Tuy nhiên, những cái xác này đều chưa kịp cứng, nghĩa là thời gian chết cách đây ko lâu. Vậy là kẻ sát nhân vẫn đang lẩn khuất đâu đó.

Shiho gật đầu, ra hiệu mọi việc đã xong. Cô đứng dậy, vừa định bước đi thì thình lình bị chộp lại bởi một bàn tay lạnh ngắt. Chớp mắt, cô nhìn xuống, và một tiếng thét kinh hoàng làm rung chuyển cả khu thí nghiệm dưới lòng đất. Từ phía sau, một bàn tay rắn chắc nắm lên vai và lôi ngược cô về, đẩy Shiho sát vào tường, đồng thời nhảy ra che trước cô gái. Đó là Shinichi.

Khẩu súng trên tay Shinichi, Kaitou, Hakuba đồng loạt nã điên cuồng vào những cái xác đang bắt đầu động đậy, cùng lúc Melkior cũng xô cửa bay vào.

-Xá..c..c..Sống…g…_ Shiho lắp bắp, đào sâu những ngón tay mình lên bờ lưng của chàng thám tử_ Nó là Xác Sống…

Dưới loạt đạn phun ra như mưa, máu từ cơ thể Xác Sống bắn phụt khắp bốn phía, phút chốc nhấn chìm căn phòng trong màu đỏ tanh tưởi kinh dị. Ba cái Xác Sống- giờ chỉ còn là những vũng máu be bét trộn lẫn với thịt. Đạn xuyên khắp cơ thể khiến chúng trông như một tổ ong vò vẽ với hàng trăm cái hang nhỏ.

-Nó chết chưa vậy?_ Kaitou nín thở nhìn mớ lùng nhùng trên đất, cảm thấy thật may mắn khi một trong số đó ko phải Aoko. Tuy nhiên một ý nghĩ đáng sợ khác lại ập vào tâm trí anh._ Nếu Aoko cũng giống chúng, cũng trở thành Xác Sống, thì anh phải làm sao?_

-Nó vốn đã chết từ đời tám hoánh nào rồi, anh bạn à_ Hakuba lẩm bẩm với vẻ kinh tởm_ Xem ra chúng ta phải bỏ ít thời gian nghiên cứu mớ hồ sơ nhặt được trước đã, để xem thật ra cái đám chết tiệt này là như thế nào.

-Nó…a…aaaaaaaaa_ Bàn tay đứt lìa bởi những loạt đạn, ko biết từ bao giờ đã bò đến bên cạnh Shiho, và nắm chặt lấy chân cô. Tim Shiho gần như ngừng đập, toàn thân đông cứng, cảm nhận làn da lạnh lẽo ma quái, lại nhơn nhớt máu thịt đang bấu chặt vào cổ chân mình.

Không chút do dự, Melkior cúi xuống và giật phắt bàn tay đẫm máu đó, vứt ra giữa phòng trước khi rút trong túi một quả lựu đạn trung, nhanh chóng bật nút đặt thời gian kích nổ và đẩy những người khác ra ngoài, trước khi ném nó lăn lông lốc vào giữa ba cái xác- giờ là một đống bầy nhầy- vẫn đang nhúc nhích khó nhọc.

Năm người lao khỏi căn phòng, vừa đặt chân đến lối rẽ ngoặc góc trái, bước xuống những bậc cầu thang dẫn đến tầng thứ tư, thì tiếng tiếng ầm khủng khiếp vọng đến. Một vài hạt bụi từ trên trần rơi xuống, nhưng đáng ngạc nhiên là cả khu thí nghiệm này ko có dấu hiệu gì sẽ sụp đổ.

-Chịu lực tốt đấy_Kaitou lầm bầm_Bom nổ cũng chả ăn thua, thảo nào khu này vô phương phá huỷ.

Shinichi quay sang nhìn Shiho và Melkior, sau đó như sực tỉnh, trước khi hét lớn.

-RAN đâu rồi?

Bốn người vội vã chạy ngược lên trên, không để ý đến Melkior vừa nhếch môi cười nhạt.


	14. Đầu Não

**Chap 14: Đầu Não**

Ran không còn ở đó nữa.

Chính xác hơn là cô nàng đã biến mất.

Sao lại có chuyện đó được? Cả bọn vừa rời khỏi phòng chưa tới ba phút, cô ấy có thể biến đâu cơ chứ?

Shinichi xoay ngang xoay dọc, cố tìm kiếm hình bóng cô bạn thân từ bé của mình, nhưng vô vọng. Cứ như Ran đã bốc hơi.

-Chuyện gì vậy? Ran đâu rồi?_Shinichi quay lại, nhìn Melkior đang thủng thỉnh bước tới bên họ với vẻ bình thản.

-Chắc bỏ trốn rồi_Melkior vẫn giữ tone lạnh, như thể đời anh ko còn bất cứ cách nói chuyện nào có cảm xúc hơn. Chân thành mà nói, vào lúc này, điều duy nhất Shiho nghĩ được là- với cái giọng và vẻ mặt như thế nếu đem đi tán gái, ngoài cô và Vermouth ra thì ai còn đủ can đảm nghe anh nói đến câu thứ ba.

-Gì mà bỏ trốn?_ Shinichi mở to mắt ngạc nhiên, sau đó lập tức sầm mặt xuống_Cô ấy là nạn nhân trong vụ này, chứ ko phải…

-Oh, cậu khẳng định sao, chàng thám tử trẻ?_Melkior nhướng mày, đôi mắt xanh hấp háy những tia chế giễu_ Dựa vào đâu?

Shinichi định há mồm ra cãi lại, nhưng nhận được ánh mắt đe doạ sáng quắc phóng tới từ cô gái có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ.

-Cô ấy đâu rồi, Melkior?_ Shiho hướng về phía người cộng sự quen thuộc của mình, cất giọng dịu dàng nhưng có chứa đựng sự uy hiếp khủng khiếp ( đến mức nào thì chỉ anh Melkior mới hiểu rõ )

-Ko biết_ Melkior trả lời, không chút rung cảm, nhưng ngay sau đó, trước đôi mắt xanh lục đầy ma lực kia, anh hắng giọng thêm vào_ Tôi đâu phải nhân viên giữ trẻ.

-Huhmm?_ Chân mày Shiho nhướng cao lên, gần như mất tích sau mớ tóc loà xoà trước trán.

-Lúc nghe tiếng em hét lên, tôi chạy vào trong, khi quay ra cùng mọi người đã ko thấy cô ta đâu rồi_ Melkior nhún vai, tỏ vẻ ta đây rất ư là không-liên-quan-gì-hết_Cô ta có tay có chân, muốn bò muốn lết đi đâu thì sao tôi cản được.

-Điều đó có liên quan gì tới những lời buộc tội của anh khi nãy?_ Shinichi vẫn chưa chịu bỏ qua_ Anh có ý gì khi ám chỉ cô ấy có liên quan đến vụ này chứ?

-Tôi không ám chỉ_ Melkior ném cho chàng thám tử một ánh nhìn lạnh lẽo_Mà tôi khẳng định.

-Cái gì?_ Shinichi nhảy dựng lên

-Cả hai im hết cho tôi!_ Shiho gần như quát lên_ Giờ là lúc cãi nhau à?

Chớp chớp mắt.

Đứng yên như phỗng.

Chu miệng lên huýt sáo.

Nuốt nước bọt.

Bốn chàng trai- bốn phong cách- bốn "vẻ đẹp"- đồng loạt chằm chằm nhìn vào người con gái duy nhất trong nhóm- bằng bốn đôi mắt "long lanh" vô tội.

-Shinichi, vào W.C dội nước cho cái đầu bớt nóng đi, nếu anh ko làm được thì để đó em giúp!  
Shiho hất đầu về phía cuối đường hầm, nơi có một cánh cửa cũ kỹ xập xệ, sau đó thu hẹp tầm nhìn tại Melkior.

-Giờ tới anh- giải thích cho mọi người xem anh đã thẩm tra cô ấy được những gì.

-Thẩm tra?_ Shinichi há hốc miệng, sau đó từ từ khép lại trước tia laze đầy sát khí của Shiho.

Melkior ném cho Shinichi cái nhìn khinh khỉnh, sau đó chậm rãi thọc tay vào túi áo khoác, tựa lưng lên vách.

-Tôi chỉ hỏi "Cô là ai?", và sau đó cô ta mỉm cười, "Đoán thử xem".

-Gì?_ Shinichi luống cuống_Nghĩa là sao…?

-Ngài thám tử, hãy làm theo lời đề nghị của Shiho để không khí có thể chui vào cái đầu đặc sệt của ngài_ Melkior cất giọng mỉa mai_ Ngay cả người yêu của mình cũng ko nhận ra thì đúng là quá tệ.

-Cô ấy ko phải người yêu của tôi_ Shinichi nhăn mày phản đối, nhưng rồi lập tức đần mặt ra, ngó trân trân vào Melkior_ Cái gì?

-Cô ta không phải Ran Mouri_ Melkior cười khẩy, ko giấu vẻ khinh thường, đoạn liếc sang Shiho trước khi hoàn tất câu nói_ Không có người con gái nào vừa gọi tên, vừa ôm một chàng trai trong khi mắt lại dán vào một chàng trai khác.

-Tôi vẫn chưa hiểu ông anh muốn nói gì._Shinichi làu bàu khó chịu

-Tôi nói…._Melkior từ từ xoay về Kaitou_Ánh mắt cô ta từ đầu đến cuối chỉ dính vào chàng trai này, dù mồm miệng thí cứ rối rít gào tên cậu.

Lần này đến lượt quai hàm Kaitou đang muốn vẫy tay chào tạm biệt cậu chủ.

-Hả?

Hơn hai phút nghẹn ngào, từ trong miệng chàng cựu đạo chích mới phun ra được một chữ.

Shinichi ngỡ ngàng, Hakuba cau mày, Shiho bình thản, và Melkior vẫn lạnh lẽo như bức tượng đá.

-Nếu tôi đoán ko nhầm, cô ta là Aoko mà cậu đang tìm đấy!_ Anh tiếp tục sau một lúc chờ đợi "đương sự" hoàn hồn.

-CÁI GÌ?_ Shinichi và Kaitou cùng lúc hét lên, rồi nhất loạt quay lại nhìn nhau bằng vẻ mặt lộn xộn cảm xúc.

-Không thể nào_Kaitou gầm gừ_ Nếu thế, tại sao cô ấy lại chỉ quấn lấy gã Shinichi?

-Hê, việc đó thì cậu nên tìm cô ta mà hỏi_Melkior hấp háy đôi mắt xanh với vẻ mất kiên nhẫn_ Tôi ko muốn tiếp tục phí thời gian cho câu chuyện ngu ngốc này.

-Không có bằng chứng_ Shinichi gầm lên_ Làm sao cô ấy có thể…

Cốp.

Shiho cốc nhẹ lên trán chàng thám tử, và không đợi mọi người nói thêm gì, cô nắm cánh tay anh lôi xềnh xệch về hướng nhà vệ sinh.

-Tôi giúp làm nguội cái đầu này, mọi người thong thả chút nhé.

Melkior đánh mắt theo cho đến khi hai người kia chìm hỉm vào bóng tối khuất sau cánh cửa. Bây giờ anh mới chậm rãi liếc qua Kaitou.

-Cô ta đã bị khống chế.

-Sao?_Kaitou giật mình ngẩng lên_Aoko? Ai khống chế cô ấy chứ? Tên sát nhân?

Melkior nhếch môi, bằng tất cả sự cẩn trọng và cân nhắc, anh đáp lại.

-Tệ hơn nhiều so với một tên sát nhân bình thường. Đó là Đầu Não.

-Cái gì là Đầu Não?

-Người điều khiển Xác Sống.

Hakuba- nhân vật luôn im hơi lặng tiếng từ nãy giờ, bắt đầu phát huy tài năng của mình bằng cách chỉ vào một trang trong tập hồ sơ "Quy trình nuôi cấy Xác Sống"

-Đầu Não là loại Xác Sống được nuôi cấy bằng biện pháp "gieo" virus vào trong não. Loại virus này ăn sâu và bám trụ trong cơ thể vật chủ, đến khi chủ thể chết thì nó sẽ chiếm lấy toàn bộ cơ thể đó. Đầu Não được xem là loại Xác Sống Cao Cấp bởi nó có khả năng "nuôi cấy" các Xác Sống khác bằng cách phẫu thuật tử thi và đưa ấu trùng của nó vào cơ thể. Tuy nó chết nhưng trên cơ bản, nó vẫn sống bởi tim, mạch, huyết áp…tất cả vẫn vận hành bình thường- trừ não bộ. Đầu Não là loại Xác Sống chỉ bị chết Não. Và phần Não này vẫn hoạt động dựa theo ký ức của chủ thể và có khả năng khống chế các Xác Sống khác làm theo mệnh lệnh của mình.

Hakuba làm cho một tràng trước khi dừng lại nhìn vẻ mặt đần như thằng bần của Kaitou. Cậu thở dài, gấp tập Hồ Sơ lại.

-Nói đơn giản, Đầu Não là Xác Sống hoàn thiện nhất, và có khả năng điều khiển bọn Xác Sống cấp thấp hơn, như ba trong kia lúc nãy.

-Vậy…vậy…_Kaitou líu lưỡi ko, những từ ngữ đang hết sức khó khăn bật khỏi môi_ Ý cậu là..Aoko đã bị kẻ đó điều khiến? Nhưng cô ấy…vẫn là một con người, phải ko? Thì sao có thể…

-Tôi nói cô ta bị Đầu Não điều khiển lúc nào?_ Melkior cắt ngang Kaitou bằng giọng lạnh băng.

-Anh…anh vừa nói…

-Tôi nói…_Melkior nhướng mày, và gằn từng chữ một cách tàn nhẫn_ Cô ta chính là Đầu Não.

-CÁI GÌ?_ Kaitou gần như bật ngửa ra sau_KHÔNG THỂ NÀO.

-Không có gì là không thể khi nó chưa xảy ra._Melkior cười khẩy.

-Này, tạm dừng chút được không?_Hakuba giơ tay chắn giữa hai người_ Tôi nghĩ rằng mọi chuyện không chỉ tệ đến thế thôi đâu.

-Còn gì có thể tệ hơn nữa hả_ Kaitou rít qua kẽ răng_Khi bạn gái của cậu trở thành một trong những cái xác biết đi? Không những thế cô ấy còn được xếp vào hàng "Zombie Quý Tộc"? Thật là hãnh diện lắm nhỉ!

-Kaitou_Hakuba gắt lên_Trong tình cảnh này thì chúng ta cần phải bình tĩnh. Cậu rối lên như vậy có ích gì?

-Cậu bảo tôi bình tĩnh bằng cách nào đây?_Kaitou tung nắm đấm vào bức tường với một tiếng gầm vang dội_Này thì bình tĩnh!

-Có lẽ cậu cũng nên vào trong kia dội nước cho cái đầu bớt nóng_ Hakuba thở dài, nhưng sực nhớ đến hai người cộng sự, anh ngẩng lên nhìn về cánh cửa cuối cùng_ Mà sao họ đi lâu thế ?

Trong thời gian bộ ba còn mải mê tranh luận (- nếu có thể gọi đó là một cuộc tranh luận) thì ở trong phòng vệ sinh, Shinichi và Shiho thở hổn hển vì…đuối.

Cô kéo anh vào đây, sập cửa lại, đối diện với anh bằng vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng chưa-từng-có.

-Shinichi_Cô buông cánh tay anh ra, hít thật sâu, và tuyên bố với anh sự thật khủng khiếp_ Cô ấy đúng thật là Aoko. Và cô ấy là một Đầu Não- tên gọi chung cho những Xác Sống Cao Cấp, chỉ bị chết não, còn lại những bộ phận khác trong cơ thể vẫn hoạt động bình thường.

-Nhưng lúc nãy em nói…_Mồ hôi rịn trên trán Shinichi, không biết vì không khí nóng nực hay chính lòng anh đang bị lửa thiêu đốt

-Em chưa có câu nào khẳng định đó là Ran. Hơn nữa, chính Melkior nhận ra việc này trước. Em đã kiểm tra lại và đúng là sự thật.

-Vậy còn Ran thì sao?_ Shinichi thấp giọng, gần như thầm thì_ Cô ấy…chẳng lẽ…

-Em e rằng…_Shiho hơi cụp mắt xuống với vẻ tiếc nuối buồn bã_ Cô ấy cũng đã trở thành Đầu Não.

-Sao cơ?_Shinichi choáng váng như có ai mới lấy búa tạ quật vào giữa mặt_Sao có thể…?

-Hơn nữa, còn là Đầu Não Tối Cao. Cô ấy đã điều khiển Aoko.

Im lặng.

Shinichi nhìn chằm chặp vào Shiho, đôi mắt nâu sụp xuống một màu đen u ám. Shiho nén tiếng thở dài, cúi thấp đầu với gương mặt ăn năn như thể mình có lỗi- vì đã thông báo cho anh tin tức quá khủng khiếp này.

Sau cùng, Shinichi bật cười.

- Shiho, khả năng diễn xuất của em càng ngày càng tuyệt đấy!

-Shinichi…_Shiho tuyệt vọng nhìn anh.

-Oh được rồi, anh biết là em vẫn còn ghen tuông với Ran….

-Shinichi!_Shiho quát khẽ với vẻ mệt mỏi_Anh biết rõ là em không…

-Anh đã nói lần này trở về sẽ nói rõ với Ran…về chuyện của chúng ta…

-SHINICHI!_ Shiho cáu tiết hét lên_Đây ko phải chuyện đùa!

….

…  
Ánh đèn từ hai chiếc đồng hồ phát quang phảng chiếu rõ nét mặt của chàng thám tử lừng danh nhất Nhật Bản lúc này.

Tuyệt vọng.

Đau khổ.

Bất lực.

Anh biết là Shiho không đùa.  
Cô ấy không bao giờ đùa trong lúc đang làm việc-với bất cứ ai-kể cả anh- bạn trai, cũng là vị hôn phu tương lai của cô.

Chỉ có điều, trong lúc này, anh đang cố phủ nhận việc đó đi.

Anh ước gì nghe câu "Just kidding" quen thuộc, thứ anh đã nghe hàng ngàn lần trước đây.

-Shinichi…

Shiho bước đến, choàng đôi tay qua vai anh, nhè nhẹ vỗ lên tấm lưng mà một thời cô luôn run rẩy đứng nép phía sau.

-Shinichi…xin lỗi…_Cô nói khẽ_ Em hiểu tâm trạng anh lúc này…Nhưng…

-Anh thật vô dụng, Shiho_ Tiếng Shinichi vang lên bên tai, tràn ngập đau đớn._Là Chúa đang trừng phạt anh? Trừng phạt anh vì anh quyết định rời xa cô ấy?

Shiho thả vòng tay ra, ngẩng lên nhìn Shinichi bằng đôi mắt đau đớn không kém.

-Nếu thế thì…Chúa nên trừng phạt em mới đúng. Và…anh đang hối hận, phải ko? Hối hận về mối quan hệ của chúng ta?

-Không..không, anh ko có ý đó_ Shinichi lắc đầu chậm chạp_ Nhưng cô ấy…dù sao cũng là người đã theo anh từ thời thơ ấu…cô ấy…vô tội…

-Phải…và em là người có tội_ Shiho lẩm bẩm khi dán mắt xuống sàn nhà bám đầy rong rêu_ Vì đã xen vào giữa hai người…

-Shiho_Shinichi nắm chặt mớ tóc rối bù của mình_Đừng bao giờ nói như thế. Em biết là anh ko có nghĩa như vậy. Anh đã nói hàng trăm lần, là anh chọn em, ko phải em chọn anh. Hiểu ko? Hiểu ko?

-Thì sao?_Shiho ngẩng lên nhìn Shinichi_ Kết quả vẫn như nhau. Cô ấy vẫn là người vô tội, trong tất cả mọi chuyện. Còn kẻ có lỗi vẫn là em.

-Không…_Shinichi gào lên, nhưng rồi anh im bặt, xót xa nhìn những giọt nước mắt chậm chạp lăn dài trên khuôn mặt Shiho.

Anh giơ tay, chầm chậm ôm cô vào lòng, thở dài.

-Xin lỗi, Shiho._Shinichi hôn lên những sợi tóc màu nâu đỏ mềm mại_Anh biết em luôn cảm thấy có lỗi với Ran, anh cũng biết em yêu Ran như chị gái của mình. Anh biết em ko muốn làm tổn thương bất cứ ai- nhất là cô ấy. Anh biết em đã phải vượt qua sự sợ hãi, vượt qua những mặc cảm, vượt qua cả sự can đảm của chính mình…để yêu anh…đến với anh. Anh biết…

-…

-Anh không trách em, không bao giờ. Anh chỉ tự trách mình- về việc anh ko thể bảo vệ Ran. Chỉ có vậy thôi, hoàn toàn ko liên quan gì tới em, Shiho.

-Nhưng…

-Được rồi._ Nụ hôn của anh trượt dần xuống trán, mi mắt, cánh mũi, cuối cùng là đặt nhẹ lên bờ môi run rẩy trước khi anh nhấc nó khỏi cô_ Dù sao thì…còn nước còn tát, phải ko? Shinichi Kudou này chưa bao giờ bỏ cuộc nếu chưa đi đến tận cùng của sự thật. Chưa tận mắt thấy Ran thì ko thể chịu thua, phải ko?

Shiho mỉm cười.

-Hãy an ủi Kaitou. Chắc chắn anh ấy còn sock nặng hơn anh nữa._ Shinichi nắm tay Shiho, siết khẽ_ Anh vẫn ko thể tin rằng…cô ấy là Aoko…nhưng tại sao…

Đúng lúc này, chiếc đồng hồ trên tay Shiho đột ngột quét ngang qua cánh cửa phòng vệ sinh, và cô nhìn thấy một thứ gì đó lấp ló bên dưới khe hở.

-Shinichi!_ Cô gái chỉ về hướng vật thể lạ_Đó là cái gì?

Chàng thám tử quay lại, nhìn theo hướng ngón tay của Shiho.

Đó là buồng vệ sinh thứ ba, nằm ở sát tường, cuối căn phòng. Trong ánh sáng đèn, có thể nhìn thấy qua khe hở bên dưới, phía trong căn buồng như bị chắn ngang bởi thứ gì đó.  
Shinichi đẩy Shiho ra sau lưng, rúng khẩu súng thủ sẵn trên tay và cẩn thận từng bước chậm về phía căn phòng vệ sinh khép kín.

Đặt tay lên nắm cửa, hít thật sâu. Và anh giật mạnh tay nắm, khiến nó bung ra cùng lúc cánh cửa mục nát kia đổ ập ra sàn.

Và khẩu súng trên tay anh rớt xuống, nghe "cạch", khô khốc và chết chóc.


	15. Vật thí nghiệm

**Chap 15: Vật thí nghiệm**

Đập vào mắt Shinichi là một thùng nhựa với thân thể trần truồng, hai tay và chân đều bị cắt cụt đến nách và háng.

Đó là…**Sonoko Suzuki.**

Kinh khủng hơn là Sonoko được ngâm chìm trong phoọc-môn, xung quanh có túi lọc oxi và ống dẫn khí đưa thẳng vào mũi. Ở mỗi chỗ cắt của tay, chân được thít chặt bằng sợi dây da để máu ko chảy ra. Đôi mắt lờ đờ, nửa nhắm nửa mở, vô hồn đầy đau đớn. Trông Sonoko như một con búp bê bị bẻ gãy tay chân, đang nằm lăn lóc.

Và…cô ấy vẫn còn sống.

Shiho cũng sững sờ không kém. Cơn choáng váng vừa qua nay đã quay trở lại. Cô và Sonoko tuy ko phải bạn bè thân thiết gì, nhưng cũng là người quen biết. Tính cách cô ta tuy hơi nhí nhảnh quá mức nhưng thực sự rất tốt bụng. Không ngờ lại gặp phải tình trạng khủng khiếp thế này.Đúng lúc Shiho ngỡ mình xỉu đến nơi thì một bàn tay rắn chắc đỡ cô lại.

_Hakuba Saguru._

Không biết anh chàng đã vào đây từ khi nào, bên cạnh là Gin và Kaitou, đang há hốc mồm nhìn cảnh tượng trước mặt với vẻ kinh tởm ko thể tả.

Melkior liếc qua cánh tay Hakuba- lúc này đang choàng ngang eo Shiho, với một vẻ mặt không-chút-dễ-chịu. Đón được ánh mắt ám đầy sát khí của…ai đó, Hakuba theo phản xạ, xoay tới xoay lui tìm kiếm, vô tình bàn tay rời khỏi người Shiho, khiến cô chới với té ra sau, và rơi choàng vào vòng tay rắc chắc của Melkior.

-Cẩn thận một chút, Shiho.

-Cảm ơn_Shiho gật đầu, nhẹ nhàng thoát khỏi vòng tay ấy với một nụ cười yếu ớt.

-Cô ấy…vẫn còn sống…_ Kaitou nuốt nước bọt, cố ngăn ko để dịch vị trào khỏi miệng_ Chúng ta…phải làm sao đây?

Shinichi nắm chặt cánh tay, đau đớn nhìn người bạn học đang nằm trong thùng, như một xác ướp công nghệ mới. Cảm giác xót xa, căm hận bùng lên mãnh liệt.

-Shinichi, cậu ko sao chứ?_ Hakuba vỗ vai khiến anh sực tỉnh.

-Không…_Anh gượng gạo lắc đầu_Cô ấy…là bạn của tôi…

Lúc này, Shiho đã lấy lại bình tĩnh. Cô quỳ một chân xuống sàn, cẩn trọng quan sát từng cử động trên cơ thể cô gái, sau đó lấy từ trong vali những thiết bị đo nhịp tim, mạch và huyết áp. Nhưng vì không thể đưa Sokono rời khỏi thùng phooc-môn nên việc kiểm tra khá nhiều khó khăn.

Đầu tiên, Shinichi nâng cơ thể Sonoko lên một chút, trong lúc Hakuba cầm những dụng cụ thông thở, truyền máu của cô, giữ nó ko tuột ra ngoài. Shiho ghim những ốm tiêm vào lồng ngực và mạch máu, dán chặt nó bằng băng keo y tế, khởi động máy đa đa năng. Chưa tới 30s sau, kết quả đã nhấp nháy trên màn hình, khiến họ cảm thấy ngạc nhiên đến kỳ lạ.

Mạch đập, huyết áp, nhịp tim…tất cả bình thường. Cô ấy cũng phản ứng lại khi mọi người chạm vào cô. Đồng tử mắt vẫn còn trong, hộp sọ ko có dấu hiệu rạn nứt hay móp vỡ. Tóm lại ngoài tứ chi đã bị chặt, cô ấy vẫn còn trong tình trạng tỉnh táo 70%. Đó ko phải là điều tốt, nó thậm chí tệ hơn rất nhiều nếu Sonoko chết hoặc ngất đi. Vì có ai mà chịu nổi cảnh tâm trí bình ổn trong lúc thể xác chịu bao nhiêu đau đớn vật vã thế này?

Shiho cắn môi, cố gắng hoàn thành nhanh việc kiểm tra, bởi ko không thể chịu nổi ánh mắt đau đớn, van xin của Sonoko hướng về cô lúc này. Ánh mắt như muốn nói, "Hãy giết tôi đi".

Cân nhắc vài phút, Shiho quyết định tiêm thuốc an thần cho Sonoko, và nhẹ nhàng đặt cô nằm lại trong chiếc thùng oan nghiệt khi đôi mắt kia đang từ từ khép lại.

Cũng tốt, ít ra như thế,c ô ấy sẽ bớt đau đớn hơn nhiều.

-Chúng ta làm gì đây?_ Kaitou quệt mồ hôi đang rịn trên trán_ Ko thể bỏ cô ấy ở đây được.

-Cũng ko thể mang cô ấy theo được_Hakuba đứng dậy, rút khăn tay trong túi, lịch sự đưa cho Shiho_ Có lẽ tạm thời chuyển cô ấy đến một căn phòng khác ổn hơn trong này.

Cô nhận chiếc khăn bằng với tiếng thở dài.

-Tốt nhất là mọi người bỏ ý định di chuyển Suzuki đi cho tới khi chúng ta rời khỏi chỗ ma quỷ này._ Shiho nói trong lúc lau những ngón tay dính mùi phooc-mon nồng nặc_ Cô ấy sẽ không chịu nổi sự đau đớn mỗi khi cơ thể bị rung động đâu.

-Ý em là để cô ấy ở đây sao?_ Shinichi nhướng mày nhìn Shiho với chút phẫn nộ_ Không thể…

-Nếu anh muốn Suzuki-san chết sớm hơn, anh có thể đem cô ấy đi bất cứ nơi nào anh muốn!_ Giọng nói lạnh băng của cô hoàn toàn dập tức ngọn lửa đang âm ỉ cháy trong anh.

Shinichi chỉ còn cách nén tiếng thở nặng nề, lầm lũi quay bước ra ngoài.

Theo sau anh, bốn thành viên còn lại cũng không khá gì hơn.

Họ không hề hay biết rằng, một bóng người đã bước ra từ phòng vệ sinh thứ ba ngay khi cả nhóm vừa rời khỏi, đứng lặng bên chiếc thùng nhìn thiếu nữ nhà Suzuki đang say ngủ. Một giọt nước mắt chậm chạp lăn dài trên má.

Chiếc rìu vung lên.

Bổ thẳng xuống đầu cô gái tội nghiệp ấy.


	16. Trong bóng tối

**Chap 16: Trong bóng tối**

Năm người chôn chân tại chỗ, sắc mặt chuyển dần từ trắng sang đỏ. Nắm chặt tay, Shinichi chầm chậm bước chân về chiếc thùng- nơi cách đây ít phút người bạn học của anh vẫn còn thoi thóp thở. Giờ đây, không ai còn nhận ra gương mặt xinh đẹp ấy nữa. Đầu bị bổ đôi, óc sọ văng tứ tán, tạo thành những màn nhầy sền sệt, trăng trắng dính nhớp nháp khắp nơi. Gót chân Shinichi dẫm lên một mảnh xương sọ, nghe nó vỡ vụn một tiếng "rắc". Tròng mắt Sonoko lọt hẳn ra ngoài, nổi lềnh bềnh trong thùng dung dịch sặc mùi máu tanh. Hai con ngươi màu nâu sẫm trừng trừng nhìn thẳng vào anh, đầy oán hận. Khuỵ một gối trên sàn, mặc kệ những vũng máu đẫm đang loang dài, bàn tay Shinichi run run bấu lên vách thùng.

Sonoko Suzuki đây sao?

Những hình ảnh ngày xưa trở về trong kí ức. Nụ cười hồn nhiên của cô, những lúc cô nhí nhảnh chọc ghẹo anh và Ran, những trò nghịch ngợm tai quái của cô nhiều lần khiến anh điêu đứng…Tất cả…giờ đây cô nằm đó, thân xác không nguyên vẹn, ngay cả nhắm mắt cũng ko nhắm được…

Hận đến tột cùng.

Lòng Shinichi như có vạn mũi kim châm, nhức nhối. Anh không thể tin nổi…Nếu lúc nãy anh ko bỏ cô ở lại đây…Lúc nãy ko để cô một mình ở đây…thì…thì…

"Shinichi…"_một bàn tay dịu dàng đặt lên vai anh,"Shinichi…"

"Nếu ko bỏ cô ấy lại…cô ấy sẽ ko chết…", Shinichi nói trong hơi thở đứt quãng,"..Nếu ko nghe lời em, cô ấy sẽ ko chết…"

Bàn tay Shiho rời khỏi vai anh. Đôi mắt xanh mở lớn, thảng thốt, bàng hoàng.

Shinichi từ từ quay đầu lại, gương mặt đỏ tím chất chứa bi ai lẫn giận dữ.

"Chính em đã nói để cô ấy lại…Kết quả là thế này…là thế này đây, thấy chưa, Shiho"

Ngón tay anh chỉ vào thi thể nát vụn của Sonoko, và anh gần như gầm lên, hoàn toàn không để ý nét mặt nhà khoa học trẻ đang chuyển dần sang tái nhợt. Cô loạng choạng lùi lại, và té vào vòng tay của Melkior.

"Cậu nổi điên đủ chưa?", Melkior rít qua kẽ răng, đôi ngươi màu xanh lá tối sầm lại,"Cô ấy chỉ làm đúng chuyên môn của mình. Cái thứ khốn khiếp gì đang diễn ra trong đầu cậu lúc này?"

"Vậy thì tại sao Sonoko lại chết? Tại sao chúng ta vốn có thể cứu cô ấy, mà lại trơ mắt nhìn cô ấy bị người ta giết hại dã man như vậy?", Shinichi gào lên kích động, anh gần như ko thể giữ nổi bình tĩnh khi phải đối diện với cái chết thê thảm của người bạn thân.

"Đủ rồi, Shinichi", Hakuba cùng Kaitou bước tới, xem xét thi sơ qua thi thể cô gái trước khi cau mày nhìn anh chàng đang đứng sừng sộ vô lý, "Tất cả mọi người đều đau lòng về việc này, ko chỉ riêng cậu"

"Cậu càng lúc càng trở nên mất bình tĩnh rồi đấy", Kaitou huých nhẹ vào mạn sườn của Shinichi, sau đó quay sang nhìn Shiho- lúc này vẫn bất động không thốt nửa lời. Anh thở dài.

Thực ra tâm trạng Shinichi đã vô cùng tồi tệ khi hay tin Ran có thể đã trở thành Xác Sống, nhưng anh chưa tận mắt chứng kiến, hay ít nhất là anh chưa gặp Ran như thế….Nhưng bây giờ, Sonoko- cô ấy bị giết-trước-mặt-anh. Bao nhiêu căng thẳng, bao nhiêu mệt mỏi, bao nhiêu phẫn nộ bị dồn nén ko biết xả vào đâu, nay như giọt nước tràn ly, không cách nào kiềm nén lại được. Trong thâm tâm, anh biết Shiho ko có lỗi…

Hakuba khoanh tay trước ngực, nghiêm khắc nhìn anh. Kaitou lắc đầu, hai tay thọc sâu vào túi quần, đầy chán nản. Melkior ném cho anh sự khinh thường và khó chịu. Chỉ riêng Shiho, vẫn trân trân hướng về anh bằng sự ngỡ ngàng, xen lẫn thất vọng tột cùng. Ánh mắt cô đâm thẳng vào tim Shinichi, khiến nó đau thốn đến ngột ngạt.

Shinichi vẫn đứng yên tại chỗ, nhưng gương mặt đã dần dịu lại. Hít một hơi thật sâu, anh cụp mắt xuống, thì thào trong hơi thở nhẹ bẫng.

"Xin lỗi, Shiho…Anh ko có ý như vậy…"

Nhưng cô không nghe thấy, chính xác hơn là tỏ vẻ không nghe thấy. Bờ mi dài cong vút không buồn lay nhẹ, nhưng tận đáy hai hồ thu xanh thẳm lại đang gợn những đợt sóng cồn cào.

Đau đớn.

Vỡ tan.

Khoác lại trên mặt vẻ vô cảm đáng sợ, cô quay đi, hờ hững.

"Shiho, em đi đâu vậy?", Hakuba buột miệng gọi với theo," Bọn anh vẫn chưa kiểm tra…"

"Chúng ta chỉ mới rời khỏi đây chưa tới năm phút, và cô ấy đã bị giết, nghĩa là hung thủ vẫn còn lẩn khuất đâu đây", cô trả lời với giọng bình thản, nhưng bốn chàng trai còn lại- đặc biệt là Shinichi, cảm thấy một luồng khí lạnh buốt chạy dọc sống lưng, họ ko khỏi rùng mình. Cô tiếp tục, ko buồn liếc nửa con mắt về phía họ," Nếu ko tìm ra kẻ đó, e rằng tôi sẽ mang tội giết người suốt cả đời cũng ko rửa sạch"

Ba người, sáu con mắt- đồng loạt ngoảnh lại nhìn Shinichi- người lúc này đang đơ như container, khiến Melkior chỉ muốn phơ cho một phát vào giữa đầu hắn ngay lập tức.

Đến khi bóng cô khuất khỏi cánh cửa sắt ọp ẹp, bốn chàng trai vẫn chưa kịp hoàn hồn về những điều đã- đang- mới vừa xảy ra.

BỐP.

Một cú móc từ hàm trái qua, Shinichi không kịp phản ứng, chới với ngã nhào ra sau, tựa vào vách cửa phòng vệ sinh, khoé môi máu chảy ròng ròng.

Người vừa tung cú đòn hóc hiểm đó, không ai khác là Melkior.

Hất mớ tóc dài thượt qua sau vai, anh lạnh lùng quay gót ra cửa, không quên ném cho Shinichi một câu sốc tới óc.

"Đừng nghĩ cậu có thể vịn vào danh phận chưa được hợp thức hoá đó mà cho mình cái quyền làm tổn thương cô ấy"

"Tôi không thích những tay chuyên quát mắng phụ nữ vô lý", Hakuba nhún vai, nối bước Melkior.

"Không nên đánh phụ nữ dù chỉ bằng một cành hoa", Kaitou nhướng mày nhìn Shinichi," Nhưng cậu lại cầm cả cây búa tạ giáng vào trái tim của cô ấy. Tôi cũng chẳng bênh cậu đâu"

Cô độc- đó là từ duy nhất mà Shinichi có thể miêu tả tình trạng thê thảm của mình lúc này, và Hối hận- là từ chính xác nhất diễn tả tâm trạng anh bây giờ.

Nhưng chưa kịp để cái sự "hối hận" kia kịp thẩm thấu vào máu, tiếng thét thất thanh của Kaitou đã xốc cổ anh dậy, lôi anh lao thẳng ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh, quên bẵng đi thi thể còn chưa kịp khô máu của Sonoko.

"SHINICHI, CÔ ẤY…"

Phanh ngay trước cửa, Shinichi trợn mắt nhìn chiếc vali của Shiho đang nằm chỏng chơ trên sàn đất lạnh, bề mặt là dòng chữ được viết bằng máu tươi. Nét chữ nắn nót, mềm mại, vô cùng quen thuộc.

Chữ của Ran Mouri.  
**  
**_**"Em đang chờ anh. xxx"**_

Bốn chữ, thêm ba dấu "x", nhưng quá đủ để đốn gục chàng thám tử lừng danh nhất xứ sở Hoa anh đào.  
_  
Ran Mouri. Ran Mouri. Ran Mouri.  
_  
Anh lẩm bẩm tên cô như một kẻ điên, vẫn không rời mắt khỏi dòng chữ bằng máu đó. Sắc mặt anh thoạt xanh thoạt trắng, thật khó để nắm bắt chính xác anh đang nghĩ gì trong đầu.

Cô ấy…đã trở thành Xác Sống thật sao?

Chẳng lẽ…như Shiho nói…Mọi chuyện…đều là cô ấy làm…?

Không, ko thể nào!

Melkior liếc Shinichi đang quỳ trên mặt đất. Anh đang cố kiềm cơn giận dữ. Anh biết là ko nên bộc phát nó vào lúc này. Rất may những tháng ngày trong tổ chức đã rèn cho Melkior sự nhẫn nại tuyệt vời, bao gồm cả khả năng khống chế cảm xúc.

Hakuba đứng giữa hành lang, cân nhắc về khoảng thời gian khi Shiho rời khỏi phòng, cho đến lúc cô mất tích. Chỉ trong vòng ba phút.

Ba phút thì sao một người con gái như Ran- thậm chí khi cô ấy đã trở thành Xác Sống hay Đầu Não gì đi nữa, lại có thể vác theo Shiho biến mất được chứ?  
_  
Aoko…Ran…Liệu còn một Đầu Não thứ ba hay ko?_

"Xét lại từ lúc mình phát hiện xác Suzuki, chúng ta rời khỏi phòng và xuống tầng dưới, nhưng Kudou bảo ko yên tâm nên quyết định quay lại định mang cô ấy đi. Thời gian khoảng năm đến bảy phút", Kaitou giơ ngón tay lên nhẩm tính, " Trong năm bảy phút này, hung thủ đã sát hại Suzuki và rời khỏi đây, nhưng lối xuống tầng dưới đã có chúng ta chặn lại, nên…"

"..Nên hẳn chỉ có thể lẩn đâu đó trong hai căn phòng bên cạnh, vì chúng ta đã từng đi qua đó rồi nên sẽ ko ghé lại nữa", Hakuba tiếp lời.

"Trong lúc chúng ta tập trung trong này, hung thủ sẽ di chuyển xuống tầng dưới- mà khoan, có thể hắn sẽ lên trên nhiều hơn chứ? Hắn có thể bỏ trốn?"

"Điều đó cần thiết với một cái xác biết đi sao?", Melkior hừ lạnh. Shiho mất tích, và anh phải đứng đây nghe bọn nhóc con này tập tành trổ tài thám tử. Mặc dù luôn tự nhủ mình phải kiềm chế, nhưng Melkior ko chắc chắn là có thể giữ được trạng thái này bao lâu nữa.

"Cũng đúng. Đã chết rồi thì cần gì bỏ trốn", Kaitou gật gù," Nhưng mục đích của chúng là gì? Dụ mình xuống càng lúc càng sâu, chẳng phải là mình càng lúc càng tiếp cận họ sao?"

Không ai đáp lại câu hỏi của Kaitou, nhưng có một người phản ứng với câu hỏi ấy.

Shinichi đứng bật dậy, cúi xuống cầm chiếc vali của Shiho lên, sau đó bước thẳng về hướng cầu thang xuống tầng bốn.

Hình như chỉ đợi có vậy, Melkior cũng nhanh chóng rảo bước theo sau, chính xác hơn thì anh rất muốn đạp cho cái gã đi phía trước kia một cú lộn cổ xuống mấy chục bậc thang, cuối cùng để cái mặt hắn hạ cánh trên sàn xi măng là hết ý. Nhưng bản chất Mafia chỉ động súng chứ ko động thủ _(ủa lúc nãy ai mới choảng anh Shinichi một cú vậy?)_, Melkior đành nén nỗi bực dọc xuống tận đáy lòng. Điều duy nhất anh nghĩ đến lúc này là cứu Shiho.

Theo sau họ, dĩ nhiên là một chàng thám tử tóc vàng với vẻ tư lự cùng một chàng cựu đạo chích gương mặt không khá hơn là mấy.

_Mây đen nặng nề bao phủ bốn con tim._


	17. Hầm xác 1

**Chap 7: Thi thể thứ 10**

Sau một hồi quang quác ầm ĩ, Watson đậu lên gờ đá nhô ra từ vách, cúi cặp mắt sáng quắc nhìn vào bóng tối phía trước. Những ánh đèn từ đồng hồ được vặn mạnh hết mức, lia khắp bốn phía khiến một khoảng không khá rộng trong hầm sáng bừng lên.

Im lặng.

Chỉ có năm tiếng thở căng thẳng đi kèm tiếng rỉa cánh của một con chim trên cao.

Ba phút...năm phút...bảy phút trôi qua.

Vẫn chỉ có tiếng gió lùa qua khe núi, rên rỉ nức nở.

Kaitou là người đầu tiên lên tiếng, phá tan bầu không khí ngột ngạt.

- Này, có phải con chim của cậu ăn chưa no nên kêu đói hay ko?

- Mắt cậu để đâu mà lúc nãy ko thấy tớ mới cho ăn trên trực thăng hả?_ Hakuba độp lại ngay lập tức_ Vả lại tiếng kêu vừa rồi của nó có nghĩa là phía trước có vật dị thường.

- Cậu biết nghe tiếng thú à?_ Kaitou giương đôi mắt ngây thơ nhìn Hakuba_ Thế hỏi nó luôn là phía trước có thứ gì thế, cho mọi người đỡ tốn công cảnh giác?

- Nó nói phía trước có một hồ cá Piranha._ Hakuba nhếch môi cười đểu- Và lũ cá đó gửi lời hỏi thăm sức khoẻ của cậu.

- Hai người thôi gấu ó nhau một phút có được ko?_ Shiho nhíu mày, chất giọng lạnh như đá tức khắc đã làm nguội bớt ngọn lửa chiến tranh sắp bùng nổ giữa cựu siêu trộm và cựu thám tử ngoại quốc.

- Tiến lên phía trước từ từ thôi_ Shinichi quay lại, gật đầu với Melior_ Anh đi sau cùng nhớ cảnh giác. Mọi người ép sát tường di chuyển theo tôi.

Vẫn giữ súng trên tay, cả nhóm cẩn trọng đi từng bước. Bất chợt Shiho hỏi.

- Mọi người có ngửi thấy gì không?

Bốn người đàn ông khịt khịt mũi ra ngoài không khí. Shinichi nhướng mày thầm thì.

- Dù rất nhẹ, nhưng rất giống mùi xác chết đang phân huỷ.

- Lạ thật, tử thi mà thối rữa sao alị có mùi nhẹ như vậy? Ko để ý kỹ sẽ ko nhận ra._ Hakuba nhíu mày.

Những bước chân sải nhanh hơn về phía trước, và mùi tử khí càng lúc càng rõ rệt, đến khi ánh đèn quét trúng một vật thể lạ, nhô lên sát vách hầm- họ biết rằng, con Watson đã đúng.

Thi thể cô gái được vứt trong một chiếc thùng. Khác hẳn với 9 nạn nhân trước, cô gái này ko bị phanh thây, trái lại, thi thể cô nguyên vẹn và còn đầy đủ quần áo. Chỉ khác đầu cô gái bị chụp lên một chiếc mặt nạ lớn hình mèo Kitty, với giữa mặt nạ đã bị rạch, để lộ gương mặt bên trong với một nửa bị tróc hết da, lộ cả xương sọ, và đôi mắt vẫn trừng trừng vào họ như thể đang cầu cứu. Phần đầu bị tróc da đang phân huỷ nhẹ, nhưng vẫn còn thấy rõ máu thịt đỏ tươi bên dưới những sợi tóc đen lơ thơ bay theo chiều gió lùa.

Shinichi vừa dợm bước tới, nhưng Shiho đã cản lại. Cô hất đầu ra hiệu mọi người lùi xuống, sau đó đặt vali của mình trên đất. Shiho đeo vào bộ găng tay chuyên dùng trong khám nghiệm tử thi, một chiếc kính tử ngoại có chức năng phân tích nhiệt độ cơ thể, thêm vài thứ dụng cụ trong khoa pháp chứng.

Bật kính tử ngoại và quan sát một lượt khắp thi thể, cô chậm rãi dùng một con dao xát lên mặt tử thi.

- Không có vết bầm tím nào khác- loại trừ khả năng vật lộn với hung thủ. Nhiệt độ cơ thể...

Shiho khựng lại với vẻ khó hiểu. Đôi mắt xanh mở to đầy kinh ngạc. Bốn người còn lại đều nhìn thấy vẻ hoang mang của cô, đồng loạt bước lên, ko quên nhón tay vào valy lấy những đôi găng tay đã chuẩn bị sẵn.

Shinichi và Hakuba là hai người tiếp theo cùng lúc chạm tay vào xác chết, và đều rụt lại kinh hãi.

- Chúa ơi...Nó...nóng?_ Hakuba gần như ko tin vào cảm giác vừa nhận được thông qua đôi găng tay cao su, nên định gỡ ra mà chạm vào. Shiho giơ tay ngăn hành động đó tức thì.

- Ko được, còn chưa biết thế nào, đừng tuỳ tiện dùng tay không chạm nào thi thể này.

- Người chết thì nhiệt độ phải hạ xuống, sao tử thi này lại nóng như vậy? Cứ như người đang lên cơn sốt._ Shinichi lên tiếng khi chạm vào cánh tay của nạn nhân.

- Chính xác là 41,2 độ._ Shiho đọc con số hiện lên trên chiếc kính tử ngoại._ Ko chỉ là sốt, mà là một xác chết bị sốt cấp tính.

- Chuyện này càng lúc càng rùng rợn nhỉ_ Kaitou thở hắt ra_Đầu tiên là những xác chết bị phanh thây, tiếp theo là những tin nhắn của người chết, và bây giờ là một tử thi bị sốt cấp tính. Có cần đem nó vào bệnh viện chữa bệnh trước khi đem đi chôn ko?

- Cậu nghĩ cô ấy sẽ cảm ơn về sự galant đó của cậu hả, Kaitou?_ Hakuba ko bỏ qua cơ hội để mỉa anh chàng, dù chỉ trong giây lát.

- Có thể là do môi trường xung quanh tác động đến? Mà cũng ko thể nào, nhiệt độ trong này khá thấp, làm sao lại khiến xác nạn nhân nóng lên như thế?_ Shinichi lẩm bẩm.

- Nếu do môi trường tác động, hơi nóng sẽ làm tử thi nhanh bị phân huỷ hơn, đằng này nó rất ít dấu hiệu bị thối rữa, chứng tỏ đó là nhiệt độ trực tiếp toả ra từ thi thể.

Trong lúc bốn người còn đang nghi hoặc suy đoán về nhiệt độ kỳ lạ của nạn nhân, thì Melkior chẳng nói chẳng rằng, giơ hai bàn tay đặt giữa vết khoét rộng trên mặt nạ, và xé toạc nó ra.

Năm người mười con mắt gần như đóng băng tại chỗ.

Bên trong lớp mặt nạ, phần đầu trên của nạn nhân chỉ có thể dùng hai chữ để mô tả: _tan nát._ Một nửa phần trân đã bị khoét, phơi ra một hốc đầu trống rỗng, bầy nhầy máu, thịt, xương sọ- nhưng tuyệt nhiên ko thấy não bộ ở đâu cả. Kinh khủng hơn, nửa phần sau đầu đã bị bổ dọc xuống, tạo thằng mặt phẳng lẫn lộn xương thịt, thậm chí trông thấy rõ các dây chằng, dây thần kinh còn đang thấm đẫm máu tươi.

Nếu ko phải đã "làm quen" với chín nạn nhân trước, chắc hẳn Shiho sẽ ngất xỉu tại chỗ dù rằng cô không phải người lần đầu gặp người chết.

- Sự thật luôn bị che giấu đằng sau lớp mặt nạ_ Hakuba lắc đầu_ Nhưng tại sao lại chọn hình mèo Kitty vậy? Tên biến thái này cũng nhí nhảnh quá đấy!

Shiho nhướng mày nhìn chàng trai tóc vàng.

- Anh có biết biệt danh khác của mèo Kitty là gì ko?

- Chú mèo của sự câm lặng_ Shinichi trả lời_ Người khai sinh ra Hello!Kitty có hẳn một câu chuyện giải thích về điều này. Chú mèo này được sinh ra nhằm mục đích lắng nghe những lời tâm sự của mọi người, vì thế nó chỉ có tai chứ ko có miệng. Nên một số người còn gọi Kitty là Biểu tượng của sự câm lặng.

- Điều đó có liên quan gì tới xác chết này?_ Kaitou khom người xuống nhìn chiếc mặt nạ to đùng trên đất, và xác nhận đúng là nó ko có...miệng ( anh này cũng rảnh gớm)

- Trên thế gian này, xác chết chính là biểu tượng hàng đầu cho sự câm lặng vĩnh viễn_ Melkior lạnh lùng buông giọng tàn nhẫn_ Môt sự câm lặng tuyệt đối.

Tuy rằng đã trở thành đồng nghiệp, hơn nữa còn là công sự "thân thiết" của một nhóm, nhưng cả ba chàng trai đều ko khỏi rùng mình trước giọng lưỡi của một trong những cựu sát thủ thứ thiệt hàng đầu.

Shiho dùng một miếng băng gạc, quết nhẹ vết máu, sau đó đặt lên một tấm kính mỏng, rút trong vali dụng cụ một dụng cụ kỳ lạ, trông như kính hiển vi thu nhỏ. Cô đặt tấm kính có vệt máu lên bục chiếc máy, đưa tay điều chỉnh kính tử ngoại và nhòm qua thấu kính.

Bốn người còn lại chia nhau quan sát tử thi cô gái. Melkior săm soi vào mớ bầy nhầy trên đầu và sau gáy nạn nhân, Shinichi kiểm tra kỹ càng quần áo, nắn tay nắn chân ở vài chỗ anh cảm thấy nghi ngờ. Hakuba quét đèn pin xung quanh tìm xem có vật gì khả nghi nữa không, còn Kaitou thì đi tới đi lui canh chừng. Từ khoảng cách ánh đèn chiếu từ đây cho đến khi mất hút trong bóng đêm đằng trước, cộng thêm việc nghe sức gió va đập, và âm thanh vọng lại trên vách, đoán chừng họ đang ở giữa hầm núi.

Một xác chết kỳ lạ ở giữa hầm núi? Rốt cuộc ai đã đem cô gái này đến đây? Và tại sao thủ pháo giết người lần này khác hẳn những lần trước?

Sau một hồi phân tích mẫu máu, Shiho viết vào sổ tay cá nhân vài điều lưu ý, đoạn yêu cầu các chàng trai đặt cô gái nằm xuống. Rất bình thản, nhà sinh hoá thiên tài của FBI cất giọng nhẹ tênh.

- Giúp tôi cởi quần áo nạn nhân ra.

-HẢ?_ Kaitou là người đầu tiên trợn mắt kêu lên, nhưng khi quay lại, anh nhận ra vẻ mặt ba chàng cộng sự kia cũng rất chi là bình thản.

Melkior xốc nách nạn nhân đặt xuống đất, Hakuba và Shinichi nhanh chóng cởi bỏ y phục trên người nạn nhân. Đối với nghề nghiệp mấy anh chàng này, việc trông thấy thi thể khoả thân là quá bình thường, ko có gì phải e ngại. Nhưng đối với cựu siêu trộm hào hoa phong nhã nhất thế kỷ này thì...đúng là một cú sốc "văn hoá nghề nghiệp" cần phải vượt qua.

Shiho chọn trong vali một dao mổ, một kẹp giữ mô và một cây kéo Metzenbaum ( cong và đầu tù- chuyên dùng trong việc bóc tách các màng mô trong cơ thể), bắt đầu giải phẫu tử thi.

Giai đoạn này chiếm mất khoảng hai tiếng, nhưng kết quả thu được ko khả quan mấy. Dựa vào tình trạng tiêu hoá trong dạ dày, có thể xác định nạn nhân vừa mới chết cách đây khoảng 3 hay 4 tiếng. Tuy nhiên các bộ phận trong cơ thể đều nằm chung trong nhiệt độ từ 40 đến 42 độ, rất nóng- thậm chí tạo cho người ta có cảm giác như xác chết này vẫn còn đang sống. Ở phần ngực bên trái, phát hiện một ít mảng màu xanh- giống như 9 nạn nhân trước.

Sau khi lấy đi vài tế bào quan trọng cần có thời gian nghiên cứu thêm, bỏ vào những lọ hoá chất riêng biệt và xếp vào vali, Shiho thở hắt ra mệt mỏi.

- Xong rồi, chúng ta đi tiếp thôi.

- Vậy còn cái xác?_ Kaitou lắp bắp chỉ vào thi thể nạn nhân giờ đây thực sự đã ko còn nguyên vẹn, nhưng ko phải do bàn tay sát nhân nào làm, mà do đôi tay trắng trẻo xinh đẹp kia phanh ra thành từng mảnh.

Thật ra anh Kaitou chỉ hơi nói quá lên, chứ Shiho chỉ mổ bụng và rạch vài chục đường lên các bộ phận cần làm hoá nghiệm như tim, gan, dạ dày, ruột, phổi, ... ngoài ra, sẵn tiện khám nghiệm luôn phần sọ phía bên trên đã bị đục khoét. Lần này là có sự giúp đỡ của Melkior và Shinichi, trong việc đưa ngón tay vào bên trong phần sọ trống rỗng để đào bới xem có gì khác lạ hay ko, kết quả là lôi ra được một vật gì khá kỳ cục thoạt trông như một viên đá nhỏ xíu. Shiho bỏ nó luôn vào túi hoá nghiệm cùng những thứ khác.

- Cứ để ở đây, khi nào quay về, chúng ta sẽ cho người đến đưa cô ấy đi chôn cất sau.

Hakuba lấy trong vali một tấm nilong dài, phủ lên xác cô gái xấu số, rồi huýt sáo gọi Watson.

Con chim ưng khôn ngoan lượn một vòng, sau đó bây về phía trước, dẫn cả nhóm từ từ tiến khỏi hầm núi âm u dài ngoằn.

Họ đều ko biết rằng, tử thi ấy vừa gặp qua chính là một mắc xích quan trọng trong trò chơi ma quỷ này.


	18. Hầm xác 2

**Chap 18: Hầm xác (2)**

"Sao thế?", Aoko bắt tay ra sau, toe toét cười nhìn bốn chàng trai trước mặt,"Gặp lại tớ, cậu ko vui sao, Kaitou?"

Kaitou- lúc này vẫn còn đang há mồm, sau câu hỏi đó như bừng tỉnh lại, ngáp ngáp hai hớp không khí ( mọi người cứ tưởng tượng cảnh con cá bị bắt lên bờ, cái mồm nó ngáp ngáp như thế nào là anh Kaitou hiện cũng như thế ấy đó) , trước khi lắp bắp phun ra hai chữ, "Ao..ko..?"

"Lùi lại, Kaitou", Hakuba đẩy cậu bạn đồng nghiệp ra sau, gắt lên,"Cô ấy ko còn là Aoko mà chúng ta biết nữa đâu"

Shinichi vẫn chưa thoát khỏi sửng sốt khi cô gái-mang-gương-mặt Ran xuất hiện trước mặt cậu lần nữa. Giống quá!...

Đoàng. Đoàng. Đoàng.

Ba tiếng súng xé toạc không gian tĩnh mịch, đánh thức Shinichi lẫn Kaitou vẫn còn trong trạng thái bần thần.

Máu phụt ra từ ba lỗ đạn trên trán, chảy đầm đìa xuống khuôn mặt trắng bệch, phút chốc nhuộm nó thành màu đỏ thẫm. Dưới ánh đèn nhờ nhờ hắt ra trong góc, khuôn mặt Aoko đang dần dần nở ra một nụ cười ma quái. Vành môi cong lên thành hình vòng cung, kéo dài đến tận mang tai. Cô vẫn chậm rãi bước từng bước về phía bốn chàng trai.

"Kaitou…Cậu..ghét tớ như thế này lắm sao?", Aoko đột ngột dừng lại, nước mắt lăn dài từ hai khoé mi nhuốm máu, chạm đất tạo thành những bông hoa nhỏ màu đỏ."Tớ đâu phải…muốn biến thành thế này?"

"Ao..Aoko..", Kaitou chìa bàn tay về phía người bạn gái, "Tớ..không…"

Đoàng.Đoàng.

Nửa mảng đầu Aoko vỡ tung, một phần não theo hố sọ vỡ phòi ra ngoài, chảy lểu nhểu thành vệt dàu hoà cùng máu trên mặt. Đôi mắt Kaitou mở to, trừng trừng nhìn ngây dại vào cô bạn thân của mình.

"Lôi thằng ngốc đó ra sau, Hakuba", Melkior lạnh lùng ra lệnh, khẩu súng liên thanh được đang lên nòng trên tay.

"Dừng lại, đó là Aoko", Kaitou gào lớn, định vùng lên nhưng cánh tay Hakuba và Shinichi đã siết chặt cậu lại, "Dừng lại, đồ khốn! Cô ấy là Aoko". Bằng mọi nỗ lực gần như điên loạn, Kaitou giãy giụa, la hét đến khi gương mặt đỏ gay và đôi mắt nhoè dần nhìn thân thể Aoko nát vụn dưới loạt đạn tàn nhẫn của Melkior.

"Cô ấy đã chết rồi", Hakuba gầm lên, bấu chặt bờ vai người cậu bạn đồng nghiệp, mặc kệ mọi nỗ lực vùng vẫy của anh,"Kaitou Kuroba, cô ấy đã chết rồi! Cậu nỡ để Aoko biến thành ma quỷ sống đau khổ trên đời này hay sao?"

"Cô ấy là..Aoko..mà?", tiếng nói tắc nghẹn ngang cổ họng, khi Kaitou dán mắt vào thi thể Aoko đang nằm lẩn lộn giữa những mảnh thịt vụn và máu. Hình ảnh đó đập thẳng vào trí não cậu, như nhắc nhở sự thật cay nghiệt rằng, Aoko Nakamouri đã chết.

"Kaitou, giờ không phải lúc…Grư aaaaaa"

Câu nói của Hakuba bị cắt đứt bởi tiếng thét đầy đau đớn. Chàng thám tử tóc vàng khuỵ xuống…bắp chân anh đã bị thứ gì đó cắn mất mảng thịt lớn, máu đang tuôn xối xả đọng thành vũng trên sàn.

Và.."cái thứ đó" chính là **Aoko Nakamouri.**

-o-

Shiho im lặng nằm đó, đôi mắt khép lại, cố gắng giữ cho mình tỉnh táo khi dòng máu trong người cô vẫn đều đặn trôi tuột khỏi cơ thể. Không biết đã bao lâu rồi từ khi cô ta bỏ mặc cô ở đây, và bóng tối là người đồng hành duy nhất.

Đột ngột, một âm thanh xuyên qua màn đêm, dội thẳng vào tai Shiho. Một âm thanh rất trong trẻo.

_**Khúc khích**  
_  
"?", đôi mi cô khe khẽ lay động, cố gắng xác định vị trí phát ra giọng cười đó trong bóng tối. Nhưng vô dụng, cô ko thấy gì ngoài màn đêm đen kịt. Tuy nhiên, tiếng cười ấy không hề biến mất, ngược lại càng lúc càng rõ ràng, hơn nữa, còn là tiếng cười của trẻ con. Một luồng khí lạnh lẽo dần dần lan toả trong căn phòng nhỏ, không những thế còn mang theo luồng áp lực rất lớn. Tâm trí cô bắt đầu chao đảo. Cảm giác này…cảm giác này…y hệt như "mùi" của những kẻ săn đuổi trong Tổ chức ngày xưa. Cơ thể Shiho bắt đầu phản ứng với áp lực xuyên thấu con tim đó. Toàn thân cô lạnh toát, run lẩy bẩy, tựa hồ chú cừu đang đứng trước ánh mắt thèm khát của con sói hung dữ.

Bỗng nhiên, từ phần giữa ngực và bụng, Shiho cảm nhận một bàn tay nóng hổi đặt vào. Bàn tay khá nhỏ…giống như tay trẻ con.

"Sherry", tiếng nói vang lên từ sát bên cạnh, nhưng Shiho vẫn không thấy gì ngoài màn đêm đen kịt," Chào mừng đến với khu Thí Nghiệm Tử Thi"

"Ngươi là ai?", cô có thể nghe rõ tiếng tim mình đang đập với tốc độ chóng mặt, cùng nỗi sợ hãi phủ đầy tâm tưởng.

"Nhóm Trưởng khu thí nghiệm", giọng nói trẻ con tiếp tục đều đều- đó là tiếng một bé trai chừng mười tuổi, " Cũng như cô"  
"Trưởng khu thí nghiệm?", Shiho lập lại, nhưng ko phải là câu hỏi. Điều cô quan tâm lúc này là nó vào phòng bằng cách nào, khi cánh cửa kia hoàn toàn ko hề hé mở?

Hình như hiểu được suy nghĩ ấy, giọng cười của nó cất lên lần nữa.

" Linh hồn có thể đi bất cứ đâu nó muốn, Sherry", và như sợ cô gái ko tin vào những gì nó nói, một khuôn mặt trẻ con trắng nhợt trong suốt từ từ hiện ra trong bóng tối, và, nó đang lơ lửng phía trên Shiho.

Tất cả âm thanh đều nghẹn ngang cổ họng Shiho, dù rằng cô thật sự chỉ muốn thét lên vào lúc này.

Trò đùa? Hay là giấc mơ? Cô đang gặp một con ma? Một con ma thực sự đó sao?

"Tôi ko phải ma", đứa bé trai khoanh tay trước ngực, ánh mắt loé lên tia tự hào," Chỉ là một dạng năng lượng phân tách độc lập khỏi cơ thể, và là một dạng năng lượng sống hoàn chỉnh"

"Cái gì?"

"Năng lượng sống", thằng bé mỉm cười thích thú khi đọc được vẻ sửng sốt trên gương mặt Shiho, "Đỉnh cao của sự bất tử- thứ mà Tổ chức luôn tìm kiếm ko ngừng nghỉ"

Dứt lời, thân hình trôi nổi của thằng bé nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống bên cạnh Shiho, bàn tay nhỏ bé của nó- hay chính xác hơn, chỉ là một làn khói mỏng, chạm nhẹ vào gò má cô gái. Và nó…nóng…Nhiệt độ của "thứ" trong suốt đó..rất nóng!

"Ngạc nhiên ?", thằng bé rụt tay lại, cười toe toét, " Là một nhà khoa học thiên tài, chắc cô ko xa lạ với Thuyết năng lượng và cấu trúc điện từ của não bộ?"

Nỗi sợ hãi đã vơi bớt, vì trông cậu ta ko giống muốn băm nhuyễn cô ra như ai kia…Shiho cắn môi, "cậu ta muốn nói về cái gì đây?".

"Hai mươi năm trước, chúng tôi đã được đưa đến đây để thực hiện dự án về nghiên cứu con người và tái tạo sự sống. Một phần lớn trong những dự án đó được tổ chức biết tới với tên gọi Xác Sống"

"Một phần lớn ư? Ý ngươi nói, Xác Sống ko phải là mục đích thực sự của chương trình này?"

"Dĩ nhiên", cậu bé bật cười khanh khách," Dự án nghiên cứu năm đó có tên gốc là P-A-N-D-O-R-A"

"Pandora?", Shiho ko thể tin nổi- một lần nữa, cô lại nghe đến cái tên này. Pandora- viên ngọc trong huyền thoại? Pandora- bí ẩn của Tổ chức? Pandora của ma lực và nguy hiểm?

Và bây giờ, Pandora lại xuất hiện-trong một dự án thí nghiệm 20 năm trước?

"Physical, Altemation, Natural, Deconstruction, Organized, Research, Agency- đó là những yếu tố chính cấu tạo nên dự án PANDORA", giọng thằng bé chọng ngân cao hơn, chứa đựng sự phấn khích tột cùng, " Và chúng tôi thật sự đã tìm ra bí ẩn của PANDORA, bí ẩn của sự bất tử"

"Khoan đã…cậu nói..cậu là trưởng khu thí nghiệm của Tổ chức 20 năm trước?", Shiho chau mày,ngờ vực hướng thẳng về thằng bé, " Tôi chưa nghe nói đến việc có một đứa trẻ 10 tuổi nào từng lãnh đạo bộ phận Thí nghiệm khoa học trong Tổ chức cả?"

"Người đứng đầu lúc đó là tên giáo sư ngu ngốc của tôi. Hắn chịu trách nhiệm về nghiên cứu Xác Sống, nhưng hắn ko thể nào tìm ra được bí mật của Pandora. Sau khi hắn chết, bọn tôi đã thay thế hắn, và bọn tôi đã thành công"

"Bọn tôi?", một hình ảnh lướt ngang trong tâm trí Shiho…hai bộ xương khô…hai nhà thiên tài nhí đã mất tích…Chúa ơi…không thể nào...

"Tôi-Eiswein và Zinfandel- em gái sinh đôi của tôi"

Shiho nghe thấy tiếng mình thở dốc, và nhịp tim càng lúc càng nhanh. Eiswien và Zinfandel?

"Điều đó là không thể…Hai người…ko thể nào đã sống trong hình dạng như vậy suốt 20 năm? Trên hòn đảo này?", Shiho cố gắng kiềm chế sự phẫn nộ và đau xót. Chúa ơi, chúng chỉ là hai-đứa-trẻ!

Nụ cười trên môi thằng bé vụt tắt khi nó đọc được nỗi xót xa và đau đớn trong lòng cô. Thở dài, Eiswein chống hai tay lên bàn, tựa cằm nhìn Shiho bằng vẻ nuối tiếc.

"Ko cần phải nghĩ như thế. Mặc dù hình dáng này của tôi chỉ 10 tuổi, nhưng thực sự tôi đã 30 tuổi rồi đấy", và trước khi Shiho có phản ứng với câu nói này, bờ môi mỏng manh của cậu bé nhẹ nhàng đặt lên môi cô. Một nụ hôn nóng đến tức ngực- theo đúng nghĩa đen, dù rằng với Shiho, cô chỉ cảm giác như đó là một làn hơi có nhiệt độ cao mà thôi.

"Cô trông giống Elena lắm", Eiswein thầm thì, còn Shiho chỉ biết ngây người trừng trừng nhìn vào nó.

Gì đây? Một thằng bé- à không, hồn ma 10 tuổi- mới hôn cô?...Và có vẻ đây là một cú sốc khá lớn với Shiho, tuy nhiên…đợi đã, nó vừa nói cái gì?

"Cậu biết mẹ tôi sao?"

"Cô ấy từng ghé đến đây vài lần để theo dõi tiến trình dự án, và cung cấp cho chúng tôi những phát hiện mới về khởi nguồn Pandora", Eiswein xoè những ngón tay trong suốt chạm vào mái tóc Shiho, khiến nó nhanh chóng tản ra thành từng làn khói mỏng, " Khi tôi gặp Elena lần đầu, cô ấy cũng trạc tuổi cô bây giờ"

Vậy là mẹ cô biết rõ về thí nghiệm này, thậm chí bà ấy còn nhúng tay vào nữa. Chúa ơi…Thực sự còn bao nhiêu điều cô chưa biết về hai đấng sinh thành lập dị của mình?

"Đừng tỏ ra ngạc nhiên thế", Eiswein hừ mũi,"Chẳng phải cô cũng kế thừa công trình tái tạo sự sống còn đang dang dở của Elena đó sao?"

"APTX-4869? Là sao cậu biết? Chẳng phải cậu đã ở đây 20 năm nay ?"

"Tôi đã nói ngay từ đầu, tôi là một dạng năng lượng sống. Cơ thể con người hoạt động nhờ não bộ, và thông qua máy móc, chúng ta có thể đo được sóng não. Nghiên cứu của Pandora đã chứng minh rằng, cơ thể chỉ là lớp vỏ bên ngoài của con người dùng để tồn tại, và nguồn năng lượng tuyệt đối lại nằm trong não. Dựa trên việc tách lớp phân tầng sóng não, bọn tôi đã tách rời thành công nguồn năng lượng đó ra khỏi cơ thể, để nó trở thành một thể độc lập hoàn toàn, ko còn phụ thuộc vào hệ vận hành của não bộ nữa.", cậu bé ngân cao giọng một cách tự hào, "Tất cả mọi thứ trên trái đất đều có nguồn năng lượng riêng để duy trì sự phát triển của nó, và con người cũng vậy. Trung tâm nguồn năng lượng sinh học chính là não bộ. Một khi phân tách được năng lượng này khỏi vùng giới hạn não bộ, con người sẽ trở thành một dạng năng lượng sống…và bất tử"

"Điều cậu nói tương tự nhiên việc bóc tách linh hồn ra khỏi cơ thể sao?"

"Đó cũng là một cách giải thích khác đi, theo dạng tâm linh", Eiswein lắc đầu chán nản, "Nhưng lý giải công trình vĩ đại như thế này bằng dạng đó thì thật là ngu xuẩn"

"Tiếp tục lúc nãy, mặc dù tôi ở đây suốt 20 năm, nhưng thông qua các đường liên kết giữa các nguồn năng lượng vật chất trên thế giới, tôi hoàn toàn nắm rõ mọi việc xảy ra ở bất cứ nơi nào tôi muốn. Nó tương tự như việc kết nối dây mạng internet và cô có thể liên lạc với bất cứ ai trên thế giới qua địa chỉ mail hoặc chat. Và tôi nghĩ, cô đã từng trông thấy nó mà, phải ko?"

"Trông thấy..?", Shiho lờ mờ đoán ra được điều cậu bé muốn nhắc đến, " Những tin nhắn…?", và trong đầu cô hiện lên những dòng chat mà cô đã tìm được trên mạng.

"Phải, tin nhắn của những con cừu bé nhỏ đã được tôi phân tách thành công", Eiswein kiêu hãnh ngẩng cao đầu, chờ đợi để đón nhận ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ từ nhà khoa học trẻ, nhưng rồi mau chóng thất vọng bởi đáp lại cậu chỉ có tia nhìn lạnh lẽo thâm trầm đến phát sợ. Eiswein nhún vai, "Tôi ko hiểu sao họ lại tỏ ra sợ hãi đến vậy, khi mà bản thân mình đã đạt được niềm mơ ước tối cao của con người- thời gian vĩnh hằng"

"Cậu…dĩ nhiên là ko hiểu rồi, đồ ngốc", Shiho gào lên, ngay lập tức những sợi tóc thít quanh cổ siết chặt lại. Luồng không khí đang lưu thông thình lình bị tắc nghẽn, cô cố gắng lấy hơi nhưng dường như chỉ là sự nỗ lực vô ích. Đúng lúc luồng hơi cuối cùng sắp rời khỏi cơ thể, Shiho cảm nhận hơi nóng lan toả dần trên vùng cổ, phút chốc những sợi tóc đã rời ra, rụng lả tả trên mặt đất.

"Cảm..cảm ơn", Shiho cất tiếng khó nhọc, cổ họng cô vẫn còn đau ê ẩm.

"Tại sao cô lại nói tôi là ngốc?", Eiswein hỏi lại với vẻ ko hài lòng, " Tôi là người đã phát hiện ra bí mật của Pandora, và.."

"Cậu nghĩ ai cũng muốn được bất tử theo kiểu này sao?", giọng nói Shiho trở nên gay gắt, và sắc mặt còn khó chịu hơn Eiswein trăm lần, "Bất tử để làm gì khi ko thể ở bên cạnh người thân? Bất tử có ý nghĩa gì nếu cậu chỉ còn lại một mình, cô độc trên bước thời gian vĩnh hằng? Và bất tử để làm gì khi cậu phải mất đi cơ hội được hạnh phúc bên người mình yêu thương? Họ còn rất trẻ, họ còn tương lai rất dài, còn rất nhiều người chưa gặp, còn những người họ yêu thương…cậu tước đi của họ tất cả, chỉ để lại sự bất tử. Khi đó, bất tử có khác nào hình phạt tàn nhẫn nhất?"

"Cô lấy tư cách gì trách mắng Eiswein?", một tiếng nói khác, trong trẻo hơn- và là giọng một bé gái, đột ngột cắt ngang dòng cảm xúc của hai người. Giọng nói đều đều không âm sắc, khiến toàn thân Shiho lạnh toát bởi sự đe doạ không rõ…Sự đe doạ…áp lực này…rất giống với lúc nãy!

"Sherry, xem ra cô đúng thật là một thất bại của Tổ chức", cô bé- kẻ vẫn còn lẩn khuất đâu đó trong bóng tối, tiếp tục phán xét Shiho như thể cô là một tội phạm cần thanh trừng, "Không những cô ko hoàn thành được dự án dang dở của Elena, còn xem thường phát minh vĩ đại của bọn tôi nữa…Pandora- chính là quyền năng để thống trị thế giới, cô lấy tư cách gì mà cho rằng đó là sai trái?"

"Zinfandel", cậu bé chống tay ngang hông, cau mày bực bội khi cô bé bỗng dưng xen vào giữa cuộc đối thoại, " Anh bảo em đi xem xét bọn Đầu Não mà. Sao lại ở đây? Bọn chúng đã xảy ra phản ứng phân tách năng lượng chưa?"

"Aoko Nakamouri", Zinfandel trả lời,"thân thể cô ta đã bị phá huỷ khi chưa kịp phân tách hoàn toàn. Nên đã phát sinh phản ứng phụ rồi"

"Tệ thật. Còn mấy người khác?", phớt lờ ánh mắt kinh hoàng của Shiho, Eiswein dửng dưng như ko có gì xảy ra.

"Ran và Makato thì tình hình khả quan hơn. Hạt giống phân tách đã bắt đầu nảy mầm. Những cái xác khác đã bắt đầu sống dậy, nhưng chưa đồng hoá hoàn toàn với hạt giống. Xem ra bọn chúng chỉ có thể là Xác Sống, ko đạt tới được ngưỡng cửa Pandora"

Gật đầu, sau đó liếc qua Shiho, Eiswein mỉm cười.

"Tôi phải đi đây. Gặp lại sau, Sherry bé nhỏ."

-o-

Melkior dẫm mạnh vào nửa khuôn mặt dưới- cái thứ đang ngoạm chặt vào chân Hakuba, khiến nó giật nảy ra xa. Nhanh như cắt, Shinichi kéo tay Kaitou và Hakuba lại, đẩy lùi vào tường. Trong lúc cả bốn chàng trai đang mải chú ý đến thứ đó, thì bên kia, thi thể nát vụn của Aoko bắt đầu động đậy. Từng mảng, từng mảng thịt tụm vào nhau, xếp chồng chéo, thoáng chốc đã dựng đứng thành một hình người- hay ít ra có bộ dáng như người. Tuy nhiên, trên chiếc cổ kia chỉ còn lủng lẳng vài miếng thịt chắp vá không ra hình dạng.

Kaitou lúc này đã muốn xỉu đến nơi. Cậu ko thể tin. Cũng ko muốn tin, cái mớ bầy hầy kia chính là Aoko xinh đẹp của cậu ngày nào…Nhưng tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn của Hakuba đã nhắc nhở Kaitou rằng, đó hoàn toàn là sự thật. Và trước sự sáu con mắt đơ như đá vì sửng sốt, Kaitou rút trong túi khẩu súng đã lên đạn sẵn, nhanh như cắt nã điên cuồng vào hình hài dị dạng kia.

Nếu để cô ấy chết dưới tay kẻ khác, chi bằng tự tay mình giải thoát cho cô ấy…Aoko, em sẽ tha thứ cho anh, phải ko?

"Này này, đừng bắn nữa, phí đạn lắm", Hakuba chộp tay Kaitou ngăn lại, chỉ vào xấp tài liệu đang kẹp trong tay, " Đầu Não khác với Xác sống, phải lấy hạt nhân được cấy trong óc nó ra thì nó mới hoàn toàn chết được. Bằng ko nó vẫn tự động ghép nối da thịt lại với nhau thôi"

"Là..là..sao?", Kaitou trợn mắt, gương mặt tái xám đầy đau đớn

"Là kiếm phần não của nó..à ko, của cô ấy, moi hạt nhân ra chứ còn sao nữa. Hạt nhân chính là mấy hạt nhỏ lúc nãy Shiho tìm thấy trong 2 cái xác mình đã gặp ấy", Hakuba áy náy nhìn sắc diện Kaitou, quên luôn cả cái chân đang đau thấu xương, gượng cười, " Thôi, để đó…Melkior làm cho"

"Không, để tớ", Kaitou bặm môi nhìn đống thịt đang nhúc nhích gần đó, cảm giác như trái tim đã bị xé ra hàng ngàn mảnh….

Nhưng đó là cách duy nhất giải thoát cho cô ấy…

Chậm rãi đeo găng tay, nặng nề lê từng bước đến bên mớ xương thịt đang lúc nhúc chen nhau chắp nối hồi sinh, đôi vai Kaitou khẽ run lên. Shinichi định trờ lên an ủi thì Melkior đã vịn vai cản lại. Hiểu ý, chàng thám tử lặng lẽ buông tay, nhìn người bạn đầy thương xót.

Cơn gió lạnh lẽo thổi dài qua dãy hành lang vắng, rít lên những âm thanh ai oán triền miên….


	19. Đua với thời gian

**Chap 19: Đua với thời gian**

Kaitou ngồi thẫn thờ bên cạnh thi thể Aoko, trong tay vẫn nắm chặt "hạt giống" oan nghiệt. Hakuba- sau khi tự sơ cứu ( vừa lầm bầm nguyền rủa cho số phận xui xẻo của mình), tranh thủ ngồi xuống nghiên cứu cấu trúc từ trầng năm trở đi. Melkior chống tay vào tường, rít điếu thuốc trên môi, sắc mặt vẫn thản nhiên như không. Nhưng đào sâu trong ánh mắt màu xanh lá nhạt đó lại phảng phất nét ưu tư lắng đọng. Shinichi, thực tế hơn, đang soi đèn pin xung quanh, mò mẫm hai cánh cửa đang đóng kín gần đó nhất, quan sát tỉ mỉ mong kiếm được chút manh mối của nhà khoa học trẻ.

Từ tầng năm trở đi, cấu trúc các phòng, phân bố hành lang đã được thiết kế phức tạp hơn theo dạng trôn ốc. Có tổng cộng sáu phòng nằm dọc hai bên hành lang ở mỗi tầng- từ năm đến tám- và ba trong sáu căn phòng sẽ có hầm xác, nơi chứa các tử thi trong việc thực nghiệm. Hầm Xác được ẩn đằng sau một cánh cửa ngầm mà phải khởi động cơ quan thì mới mở được. Ba căn phòng còn lại tuy không có hầm xác nhưng có hầm phân huỷ tử thi. Những căn hầm phân huỷ tử thi được thiết kế như một hồ bơi cỡ lớn, đổ đầy các dung dịch A-xít cực mạnh. Điều quan trọng hơn, "cửa" vào hầm phân huỷ nằm ngay dưới sàn nhà, nếu sơ sẩy bật cơ quan sai phòng, nhiều khả năng sẽ lọt tõm vào cái hố chết người đó, trong phút chốc sẽ bị biến thành một mớ máu loãng ngay. Ngoài ra ở tầng bảy, tám, theo sơ đồ ghi lại- một trong ba hầm xác còn có một phòng giải phẫu ngầm chuyên dụng cho việc lưu trữ nội tạng hoặc thực hiện những thí nghiệm trực thể trên người sống.

Hiện giờ cả nhóm vẫn đang đứng ở đầu cầu thang tầng năm, sau một lúc vật lộn với đám zombie. Và Shinichi vẫn đang săm soi cánh cửa thứ hai, tuy nhiên sự kiên cố của nó đã ngăn cản ko cho bản tính tò mò của chàng thám tử tài hoa đi sâu vào bên trong. Người duy nhất cỏ khả năng bẻ khoá thì vẫn đang trong trạng thái thất thần không xác định.

"Kaitou", chàng thám tử tóc vàng đặt tay lên vai cậu, sau khi đã học thuộc nằm lòng sơ đồ cấu tạo các phòng và xếp nó vào vali, " Tôi biết cậu rất đau buồn, nhưng chúng ta ko thể dừng lại mãi ở đây. Aoko…cô ấy chắc chắn cũng ko muốn điều đó"

Siêu đạo chích lừng lẫy một thời- hờ hững liếc người đồng nghiệp qua vai, rồi lại đưa ánh mắt xuống bàn tay mình. Anh cảm thấy "cái thứ đó" hình như có gì khang khác.

"Kaitou?", Hakuba nghiêng đầu nhìn xuống. Trong lòng bàn tay Kaitou, hạt giống ban đầu- trông nhiên viên đá nhỏ màu đen- nay đang từ từ chuyển qua màu đỏ sẫm. Và hình như còn đang toả ra làn hơi nước mong manh.

"Cái gì thế?", nhận ra sự khác lạ, Shinichi quay lại, tròn mắt nhìn "hạt giống" trên tay Kaitou, "Tớ nghĩ tốt nhất là bỏ nó vào hộp cách ly. Không có Shiho ở đây, có Chúa mới phân tích được nó có nguy hiểm hay không"

Hakuba nhún vai, nhưng cũng cúi xuống mở cặp, lấy một hộp nhựa trong suốt, cẩn thận dùng kềm gắp "hạt giống" đó bỏ vào.

"Kaitou, bọn tớ cần cậu giải quyết mấy cái cửa này", Shinichi thở dài. Trong một ngày, quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra, quá nhiều bí ẩn cần được phá vỡ, khiến vầng trán anh chàng như có thêm vài nếp nhăn. Anh cố giấu cảm xúc lo lắng hỗn độn của bản thân để an ủi người cộng sự. Dù sao, đối diện với cái chết của người yêu thương nhất, hẳn sẽ đau đớn và tệ hại hơn gấp nhiều lần so với việc người yêu tạm thời bị bắt cóc. Tuy nhiên, Shinichi rùng mình nghĩ đến lịch sử có thể tái hiện giữa anh và Ran trong tương lai. Và thậm chí, nếu anh ko nhanh lên, liệu Shiho có…?

"Kaitou, chúng ta ko còn thời gian nữa", Shinichi gấp gáp trỏ vào cánh cửa đang đóng im lìm, "Tổng cộng sáu cánh cửa cho mỗi tầng. Chúng ta phải nhanh lên"

"Chia ra đi", Melkior hình như đã mất hết kiên nhẫn. Anh vứt điếu thuốc xuống sàn, gí mũi giày lên nó một cách tàn nhẫn đến khi đầu lửa tắt ngúm."Cứ đi dính chùm thế này, không chừng sáng mai tìm thấy xác chứ chẳng thấy được người nữa"

"Hình như nãy giờ chỉ có mỗi tôi là đọc sơ đồ cấu trúc phòng", Hakuba liếc dài, "Chia ra có ổn ko?"

"Tớ và cậu sẽ đi cùng nhau", Shinichi gật đầu, " Và Kaitou và Melkior là một nhóm. Anh ấy chắc chắn rõ kết cấu khu thí nghiệm này hơn bất cứ ai. Tuy nhiên mọi người cũng ko nên đi quá xa nhóm nhé, hơn nữa…"

"Tôi nghĩ chúng ta đã quá-tuổi để nghe những lời dặn dò ko cần thiết", Melkior cười khẩy, quay gót về cánh cửa đánh số H4, bỏ qua tiếng lầm bầm cáu kỉnh của Shinichi.

"…giữ liên lạc qua máy tín hiệu"

o0o

Shiho bắt đầu hơi choáng váng. Thời gian trôi qua bao lâu rồi? Căn phòng trống rỗng, im lìm một màu đen đáng sợ. Bóng tối và mùi formon nồng nặc pha lẫn những mùi hoá chất ngâm ướp khác khiến dạ dày Shiho như đang sôi lên. Hơi lạnh tê tái cứ chờn vờn trên từng tấc da thịt, cùng sự tĩnh mịch gợi cô nhớ đến quá khứ- chuỗi ngày bị giày vò trong tội ác bất tận, miệt mài bên những lọ độc dược chết người. Qúa khứ đáng sợ ấy vẫn còn đang tồn tại quanh đây, vây chặt lấy cô, cắn xé cô. Shiho khép mắt lại, cố quên đi bóng tối dày đặc đồng hành cùng những bóng ma lởn vởn đến từ quá khứ.

"Shinichi, mau đến đi…làm ơn…em rất sợ…"

Máu vẫn nhỏ tí tách…tí tách xuống thềm nhà…

o0o

Sau một lúc níu kéo, cuối cùng, Shinichi cũng xốc cổ được chàng siêu trộm dậy, thực hiện nhiệm vụ…bẻ khoá cao cả. Melkior khinh khỉnh nhìn hai đồng ngiệp lúi húi vục đầu vào ổ khoá có cấu trúc ròng rọc, đến khi cánh cửa bên đó bật mở, Shinichi nói vọng qua đầy đắc ý:

"Ông anh thấy chưa, tôi đã bảo là ko có anh chàng này là ko được mà."

Khoé môi giật nhẹ, ngài cựu mafia đưa tay vào túi áo khoác, rút ra khẩu súng phóng xạ bắn tia cực quang siêu mạnh, chĩa thẳng vào ổ khoá. Đôi con ngươi đầy giễu cợt đảo nhanh qua hai người đồng nghiệp đang mắt tròn mắt dẹt phía sau, bóp cò. Chỉ nghe một "Chíuu", luồng khói đen bốc ra từ ổ khoá kèm theo tiếng xèo xèo tan chảy của sắt thép bên trong. Cánh cửa bật mở dễ dàng chỉ bằng một cước của Melkior.

"Hãy biết dùng tới cái đầu một chút, sẽ đỡ phí thời gian hơn đấy, ngài thám tử", Melkior lạnh lùng ném lại một câu trước khi bước vào trong, bỏ lại ba gương mặt đang đần ra vì…sốc.

o0o

Tầng thứ tám.

Hầm xác mang số hiệu Zero.

Bên trong nơi này bố trí hoàn toàn khác với những căn hầm xác còn lại. Bốn bức tường phủ rêu xanh lợt lạt, mùi ẩm mốc bốc trong không khí, quyện cùng mùi tử thi đang phân huỷ cô đặc thành một thứ mùi hôi thối kinh dị. Trong phòng có tám bệ đá dài, trông giống như khu hầm mộ ma cà rồng. Và có bốn người, hay chính xác hơn, hai người và hai thi thể đang thối rữa- nằm trên bốn bục đá cạnh nhau. Hai hình hài vẫn còn nhận diện được ấy là Ran và Makoto. Phía trên đầu họ, hai nhà khoa học trẻ con đang lượn lờ như đang cân nhắc những điều rất quan trọng.

"Zinfadel, em chắc là chúng đã xảy ra phản ứng phân tách?"

"Em chắc mà", đứa bé gái đáp lại, hững hờ lượn xuống bên cạnh Ran, bàn tay nóng hổi của nó đặt lên ngực cô, nơi đó chợt loé lên một quầng sáng màu xanh lá mạ. "Tim cô ta vẫn còn đập, nhưng chắc chắn là đã phản ứng với hạt giống"  
Đứa bé trai im lặng, nhìn chòng chọc vào hai "xác sống" đang nằm, chốc lát sau khẽ mỉm cười.

"Em có nhớ cuộc thực nghiệm mười năm trước mà chúng ta từng thất bại khi cố thực hiện nó trên một cơ thể đang phân tách ko?", Eiswein lúc lắc đầu với sự phấn khích thấy rõ.

"Anh lại định…?", Zinfadel hướng cặp mắt dò hỏi về người anh trai.

"Tại sao ko nhỉ?', nụ cười thâm độc loé lên cùng ánh mắt sắc lạnh.

o0o

Tầng năm, hầm xác số K1.

"Shinichi, không phải, xích qua trái năm centimet…Không, là năm centimet, còn chỗ đó đã đến hơn tám centimet rồi, cậu ko thể ước lượng đc số đo sao?..."

"Hakuba, nếu cậu ko ngậm miệng lại thì tôi mặc kệ năm hay tám centimet, việc đầu tiên tôi làm là đạp cậu bay khỏi phòng đấy", Shinichi gào lên, giọng điệu chứa đầy sự bực dọc.

"Nếu cậu ko phân biệt nổi sự khác biệt giữa năm và tám centimet thì muốn đụng nửa ngón chân vào tôi cũng khó, chứ ở đó mà đạp", Hakuba- từ bên trên, hét vọng xuống, "Công tắc nằm lút hai tấc phía trong viên gạch thứ hai trăm mười sáu, viên nhạt màu hơn ấy"

"Mấy chục năm rồi thì màu viên nào mà chả nhạt như nhau", Shinichi rít qua kẽ năng, cáu kỉnh, "Thế mà cậu dám vỗ ngực bảo là đã thuộc nằm lòng cấu tạo của các dãy phòng"

"Chính vì thuộc nên giờ tớ mới ở trên này đây", tiếng khì khì của Hakuba lọt vào tai Shinichi, càng khiến anh muốn phát điên vì giận dữ, "Còn cậu ko thuộc nên giờ mới ở dưới đó"

"Này, tớ tìm được viên gạch rồi…", Shinichi cố bình tĩnh phớt lờ giọng điệu kiêu ngạo đáng ghét của tên đồng nghiệp, " Tiếp theo…có bốn nút. Bấm nút nào?"

"Nút màu trắng", Hakuba lật lật quyển tài liệu trên tay, nhưng sau đó bỗng hét lên hốt hoảng, "Eh..eh, khoan, dừng…"

Nhưng đã quá muộn.

Tiếng những bánh răng chuyển động ầm ầm nền phòng vọng lên, kèm theo tiếng gầm phẫn nộ của Shinichi

"HAKUBA, TÔI-GIẾT-CẬU"

o0o

Tầng năm, hầm H4.

Sau khi lục lọi chán chê những hộc tủ ướp xác vốn bỏ hoang từ lâu, Melkior lạnh lùng quay đi, không thèm đoái hoài đến một dọc những nút bấm, dây điện lằng nhằng kéo chằng chịt quanh cây cột giữa phòng.

Nhưng Kaitou thì không.

Buồn rầu, chán nản, mệt mỏi, anh muốn tìm thứ gì đó để…vọc cho vơi đi phiền muộn. Cơ bản, ngay lúc này, thần trí Kaitou ko còn minh mẫn cho lắm, nếu ko muốn nói là mắt nhắm, mắt lim dim, trí óc hoàn toàn ngủ gục, phó mặc cho quán tính muốn làm gì thì làm.

Và nó đã làm cái điều ngu ngốc nhất.

Khi tà áo màu đen của Melkior khuất dạng ở cánh cửa kế bên ( mở khoá bằng phương pháp cũ), cũng là lúc tiếng thét chói tai của chàng đạo chích vọng ra từ căn phòng cũ.  
**  
****Tiếng thét ấy đã đánh thức một linh hồn đang ngủ say.**


	20. Bức màn bí mật

**Chap 20: Bức màn bí mật**

****khuyến cáo: Ko đọc trong lúc ăn cơm****

Tê tái.

Run rẩy.

Cô độc.

Hoang mang hưởng thụ cảm giác thần chết đang từ từ bò đến bên cạnh, với những móng vuốt nhọn hoắc tham lam muốn cắm phập vào lồng ngực và moi đi trái tim đang đập yếu ớt nằm đây- đó là những gì mà Shiho đang cảm thấy ngay-lúc-này.  
Bao lâu đã trôi qua?

_Một tiếng?___

_Một tiếng mười lăm phút?___

_Một tiếng bốn mươi phút?___

_…hay là hai tiếng?_  
Cô không biết, cũng không muốn biết. Thời gian bây giờ chính là liều thuốc độc, mà thuốc giải thì còn ở một nơi nào xa lắm-cô không với tới được.  
_Họ tới kịp không? Anh ấy tới kịp không?.._.

_Có lẽ có. Cũng có lẽ không._

Bóng tối và im lặng luôn song hành cùng nhau rất tốt, thừa quyền năng để vùi dập lòng can đảm của bất cứ kẻ nào dù là sắt đá đến đâu. Nhất là đối với một người đã bị buộc phải trưởng thành trong bóng tối, dùng hơn nửa cuộc đời mình chỉ để nghĩ đến việc tìm đến ánh sáng, chạy trốn và sống sót.

Nhưng tại sao, sau tất cả, bóng tối vẫn ko buông tha cô?

_Cô nghĩ về chị. _

Người chị thân yêu đã hi sinh mạng sống để cứu cô thoát khỏi đêm đen tội lỗi.  
_Cô nghĩ đến bố mẹ._

Hai đấng sinh thành chưa một lần cô vẽ trọn vẹn khuôn mặt của họ trong ký ức mình.

_Cô nghĩ đến anh._

Nhân chứng rõ ràng nhất cho những tội lỗi của cô trong quá khứ, nạn nhân của viên thuốc ngốc nghếch mà cô sáng tạo ra, nhưng lại là người duy nhất ôm chặt bờ vai run rẩy của cô mỗi đêm.

Và…cô nghĩ đến người con gái ấy.  
_  
__Thiên sứ._

Dịu dàng đủ để khiến cô luôn thấy ấm áp, can đảm đủ để che chở cô dưới làn đạn vô tình, thánh thiện đủ để cô thấy ngưỡng mộ, xinh đẹp đủ để làm xao xuyến mọi người xung quanh. Cô ấy hoàn hảo- đủ để Shiho mơ ước và ganh tị.

Nhưng….anh ấy lại chọn cô, thay vì cô ấy.

Giống như hoàng tử lại chọn sống bên phù thuỷ, thay cho nàng công chúa kiều diễm.

Đôi lúc cô không hiểu, và nghĩ rằng mình cũng ko muốn hiểu lý do tại sao anh quyết định như vậy. Anh bảo rằng anh yêu cô. Và Shiho luôn tin vào câu nói đó- một cách tuyệt đối.

Tuy nhiên….sự thật…có phải vậy ko?

Anh-luôn mặc cảm tội lỗi về việc mình đã rời bỏ cô ấy khi mà cô ấy hoàn toàn ko có lỗi gì với anh.

Anh luôn bị giày vò về việc anh đã và sẽ khiến cô ấy đau khổ-nếu cô ấy biết được anh đã yêu Shiho.

Anh-luôn tự đổ lỗi cho bản thân về mọi điều ko may đến với Ran Mouri, luôn dằn vặt bản thân bằng tâm trạng của một kẻ bội-bạc.

Nhưng có bao giờ, anh thật sự nghĩ đến tâm trạng Shiho?

_Có không?_

…Cổ họng Shiho nghẹn lại. Bóng tối đang dần nhấn chìm cô vào những cảm xúc mà cô luôn đè nén trong lòng. Bóng tối đang từ từ nuốt mất lí trí của cô, làm tan chảy bộ giáp băng giá Shiho luôn mặc để tự che giấu mình. Bóng tối chế ngự trái tim cô.

Cô_** không muốn-không muốn-**_một lần nữa lại bước vào con đường không có ánh sáng.

Hoảng loạn.

Trần nhà trước mặt Shiho đang xoay tròn…mọi thứ đang xoay tròn…càng lúc càng nhanh…cùng với cái lưỡi Tử Thần đang liếm dọc khắp cơ thể cô bằng làn hơi lạnh buốt.

Lạnh.

Chút lí trí trong cô lên tiếng cảnh báo rằng, số lượng máu mất đi đã quá giới hạn cho phép. Điều đó được chứng minh bằng một vũng chất lỏng màu đỏ tanh tanh, sền sệt đang dần loang rộng trên sàn nhà.

Shiho biết, mình sắp chết.

Khẽ mỉm cười.

_"Tạm biệt, Shinichi"_

"Shiho?", Shinichi giật mình, ngó quanh. Rõ ràng anh vừa nghe tiếng cô. Nhất định là thế! Cô ấy đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Cô ấy đang gặp nguy hiểm?

"Hey, hoàn hồn lại chưa anh bạn?", Hakuba hươ năm ngón tay trước mặt Shinichi, tay còn lại bịt chặt mũi, dùng dằng một phần muốn bước tới ( tỏ ra) quan tâm nhưng chín phần còn lại thì chỉ muốn tránh thật xa khỏi người đồng nghiệp số khổ. "Tớ nghĩ cậu cần nghĩ cách giải quyết cái mùi kinh khủng này trước khi tiếp tục cuộc điều tra."

"Cậu còn dám nói?", Shinichi nghiến răng đầy căm hận nhìn xuống cơ thể ướt nhẹp nồng nặc mùi formol và fenol. Cái nút màu trắng lúc nãy là cơ quan khởi động hệ thống bể ngâm ướp tử thi của hầm xác. Và Shinichi suýt thì chết ngay tại chỗ nếu ko kịp nín thở, ngậm miệng và bơi theo dòng thác dung dịch đó để leo lên sàn."Cậu là đồ khốn khiếp", chàng thám tử tiếp tục rền rĩ trong sự uất nghẹn.

"Đã nói tớ ko cố ý mà", Hakuba trưng ra vẻ ăn năn giả vờ, nhưng chỉ hai giây sau đó đã phơi bày bộ mặt đểu cáng của mình ko che giấu, "Nhưng chẳng phải cậu cũng thoát khỏi cái hầm đó rồi đấy sao? Dù rằng…hừmm, có hơi bốc mùi chút đỉnh"

"Cậu-thực ra đã đọc cái gì trong mớ giấy lộn đó vậy?", Shinichi vừa gầm gừ, vừa cởi từng cúc áo sơ-mi của mình. Chiếc áo khoác đã sớm bị vứt bạch trên sàn, ko ai màng quan tâm đến.

Hakuba khụt khịt, vẫn giữ một khoảng cách nhất định để mùi "xác ướp" kia ko làm thủng lỗ mũi mình, anh lật nhanh tệp hồ sơ trong tay.

"Tớ quan tâm nhiều đến các khu vực nguy hiểm, những bể tiêu huỷ tử thi bơm đầy axit sulfuric đậm đặc, hơn là để ý tới mấy cái hố ngâm xác cỏn con như vầy…"

"Cậu đang chống chế cho sự cẩu thả của mình bằng một lý do cẩu thả ko kém", Shinichi ném chiếc áo sơ-mi trắng, giờ đã chuyển sang màu ngà, xuống bên cạnh áo khoác. Nhưng anh lập tức nhận ra mọi thứ ko dễ dàng giải quyết như vậy. Đánh mắt sang Hakuba, anh nhận một tiếng thở dài chán nản.

"Để tớ lên tầng trên lấy bộ đồ cho cậu. Lúc nãy trong ba căn phòng mình đi ngang qua, tớ tìm thấy tủ quần áo sinh hoạt."  
Không đợi Shinichi trả lời, Hakuba bước nhanh ra ngoài, mở cánh cửa sắt nặng nề. Đập vào mắt anh là cánh cửa phòng H4 khép kín- nơi lúc nãy Kaitou và Melkior đi vào.

"Hey, Shinichi", Hakuba gọi với vào trong, "Tớ nghĩ bọn họ đã xuống tầng sáu trong lúc hai tụi mình đang vật lộn với cái hầm chết tiệt kia"

"Đi lấy quần áo cho tớ và đừng làm phí thêm thời gian", Shinichi hằm hè, nhưng vẫn liếc qua khe cửa để nhìn sang căn phòng đối diện. Lúc nãy Melkior đã dùng súng phá bỏ ổ khoá, nhưng sao trông nó vẫn khép kín chắc chắn thế nhỉ?  
Sau khi Hakuba đi khỏi, Shinichi đứng dậy, cân nhắc vài giây trước lúc rảo những bước lớn sang căn phòng H4. Đẩy cửa vào, anh loạng choạng suýt té ngã, nếu không có bức tường chắc chắn đằng sau đỡ lại.

Chiếc cột trụ trơ trọi nổi lên giữa bể axit đang toả ra luồng hơi nóng nồng nặc, và lẫn giữa những công tắc, dây nhợ chằng chịt bao quanh cây cột ấy, Shinichi nghẹn họng nhận ra chiếc đồng hồ liên lạc đánh số hiệu của Kaitou. Như để chứng minh cho những gì anh đang suy nghĩ, bên dưới hầm phân huỷ vẫn còn đang sôi ùng ục, sủi lên những bong bóng bọt đục ngầu, trên bề mặt nổi lều bều từng khúc xương trắng phếu.

_Cậu ấy…?_

Chàng thám tử thận trọng bật đèn, quét dọc bốn bức vách. Ngoài mấy hộc tủ đựng xác đã bị xô lệch ít nhiều do bàn tay Melkior lục lọi khi nãy, thì ko còn thấy dấu vết nào chứng tỏ Kaitou đang ở đó. Shinichi mở máy phát tín hiệu, nhưng sực nhớ ra ở tít sâu dưới này, hệ thống bắt sóng liên lạc đã sớm vô hiệu hoá, bởi lẽ ngay khi Shiho mất tích, mọi người đã cố gắng liên lạc với cô bằng máy nhưng hoàn toàn vô ích. Thở dài, anh vứt nó sang một bên, dò dẫm từng bước dọc theo mép hồ, mong muốn tìm được chút gì đó còn sót lại của người bạn đồng nghiệp, chứng tỏ rằng anh chàng đạo chích lừng danh này ko phải là mấy khúc xương đang tan chảy dần bên dưới hố sâu kia.

"Cậu làm gì mà trần trùng trục chạy lung tung thế hả?", Hakuba không biết đã quay lại từ lúc nào, nheo mắt nhìn Shinichi đang khom lưng bò lê trên sàn, trên tay anh là bộ đồ màu đen. "Mặc dù tớ công nhận là body cậu trông cũng khá…hấp dẫn, ờ, nhưng mà…"

Hakuba thình lình im bặt, trân trân nhìn chiếc đồng hồ của Kaitou vướng trên những sợi dây, cùng lúc quét mắt xuống hố axit đậm đặc đang sùng sục sôi như thể dung nham trong lòng núi lửa sắp phun trào. Bộ đồ trên tay anh rớt ạch xuống nền nhà.

"Chúa ơi…Ko thể nào…"

Shinichi đã bước tới bên Hakuba, khom người nhặt bộ đồ lên, đặt tay lên vai chàng thám tử tóc vàng, vỗ nhẹ.

"Chờ tớ hai phút"

Bóng Shinichi biến mất sau cửa K4.

Hầm Zero.

Sau khi được ủ ở nhiệt độ cao cùng một số hoá chất, thi thể Ran đã xuất hiện những dấu hiệu đầu tiên của sự phân huỷ, mặt và hai tay đã bắt đầu đen, da nhăn nheo, môi mở ra, chứng tỏ bắt đầu quá trình thối rữa.

Eiswein mỉm cười hài lòng nhìn Zinfadel ra lệnh Makoto tiến hành cuộc thực nghiệm "Phân tách năng lượng đồng thời duy trì sự hoạt động của Xác Sống".

Bình thường, khi Đầu Não hay Xác Sống khi đả xảy ra hiện tượng phân tách năng lượng, hạt giống sẽ nảy mầm trong não. Qúa trình phân tách hoàn thành cũng là lúc "hạt giống" nở rộ thành một bông hoa màu đỏ kì dị. Trước đó, cần phải khoét nửa đầu, mở hộp sọ của vật thí nghiệm- để hạt giống có thể đâm chồi nảy lộc. Khi quá trình này xảy ra cũng là lúc cơ thể Xác Sống hoàn toàn bị tê liệt, ko cử động được, phân tách thành công thì thi thể cũng đến lúc mục rữa, giống như hai cái xác trên bệ đá kế bên Ran và Makoto vậy.

Thực hiện thí nghiệm đồng loạt, nghĩa là thời gian xảy ra phản ứng phân tách, thi thể chưa hoàn toàn thối rữa sẽ được mang đi tiến hành ướp xác lâu dài theo phương pháp của Vorobiev. Tuy nhiên bước này phải được xử lý vô cùng thận trọng bởi chỉ cần một chút sơ sảy, hạt giống trong não sẽ chết ngay lập tức, khi đó mọi công sức sẽ đổ sông đổ biển hết.  
Makoto giơ cao con dao giải phẫu sắc bén, tay còn lại miết từ cuống họng đến dưới rốn Ran, tạo thành một vết hằn màu đỏ thẳng tắp. Lưỡi dao xọc vào giữa họng cô gái, một dòng máu đen bầm túa ra từ vết cứa.

"Làm đi, Makoto"

Ấn mạnh mũi dao xuống, bằng một động tác dứt khoác, Makota rạch theo đường hằn đỏ, chớp mắt thi thể Ran như bị xẻ ra làm đôi. Máu trào ra từ vết cắt, chảy dọc xuống hai bên hông thành những vũng màu đen tím lợn cợn. Vứt con dao phẫu thuật lên chiếc khay inox rỉ sét, ánh mắt vô hồn lạnh lẽo, anh nắm hai mép vết rạch, kéo mạnh. Thi thể Ran được phanh ra, bàn tay Makoto lần sâu vào trong, thực hiện công đoạn tiếp theo của việc ướp xác: moi toàn bộ cơ quan nội tạng ra ngoài. Trên thực tế, Ran đã chết, nên các bộ phận bên trong vốn đã và đang thối rữa dần dần, nên không quá khó khăn cho việc lôi chúng ra.

Zinfadel hất đầu về hướng lọ thuỷ tinh kín nút đã đóng bụi dày trên kệ, bên trong làchất lỏng trong suốt.

"Dùng nước cất rửa sạch lồng ngực, sau đó lấy khăn ướt tẩm phoormaldehit phủ lên mặt, hai tay và toàn bộ phần da trên cơ thể cô ta. Nhớ khứa lên bụng, vai, chân, lưng và tay để dầu ướp thẩm thấu hoàn toàn vào bên trong."

Bước cuối cùng, Makoto ôm xác Ran thả vào hộc ướp chứa một loại rượu thuốc đặc biệt- được thiết kế chìm bên dưới từng bệ đá (bên dưới mỗi bệ được thiết kể sâu và rỗng ruột, hệ thống dẫn dung dịch vào từng bệ chỉ được khởi động khi kích hoạt). Hỗn hợp trong hầm thuốc này bao gồm glyxerin, axetat kali và clo- quinin. Công thức này đã được nhà bác học Manicov Razvedencov đưa ra vào thế kỷ XIX. Ông đã sử dụng dung dịch trong khi làm tiêu bản giải phẫu, và được xem như một loại dung dịch ngâm ướp thành công nhất mọi thời đại. Riêng phần não bộ, nơi quan trọng nhất- cũng là nơi duy nhất phải giữ gìn cẩn thận trong quá trình thanh lọc cơ thể, được đưa ra khỏi hộp sọ trước khi bỏ xác vào hầm ướp. Tuy nhiên để duy trì độ ổn định cũng như môi trường cho hạt giống phát triển, phần não được bọc bằng paraphin, sau đó bảo quản trong dung dịch cồn và phoocmaldehit. Trải qua ít nhất mười hai giờ mới biết được hạt giống trong phần não này "sống" hay "chết".

Eiswein cười hài lòng nhìn cơ thể quắt queo của Ran dần dần chìm sâu trong làn nước màu xám nhợt.

Nếu cô ta có thể sống lại, đây sẽ là một Xác Sống bất khả xâm phạm.

***Lời của author*: **

Phương pháp ướp xác trên là hoàn toàn có thật, dựa theo tư liệu kỹ thuật ướp xác của Le-nin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap 21**

Lạnh quá…

Shiho rùng mình, nhưng toàn thân cô đã tê dại đi, không cách nào nhúc nhích. Mi mắt nặng trĩu, mỗi hơi thở đều mang theo những tiếng vang khó nhọc. Cô biết, thời gian sắp đến rồi.

Chị Akemi….

Shiho lờ mờ thấy được nụ cười dịu dàng ngày xưa đang dần hiện ra trong khoảng không màu trắng xóa. Thiên đường?...

Không khí trong phòng đang từ từ co lại, cái lạnh đã bao phủ gần như toàn bộ cơ thể Shiho. Trên sàn nhà, máu đọng thành vũng lớn, đã bắt đầu có dấu hiệu khô cứng. Trái ngược với sắc đỏ u ám ấy là gương mặt trắng bệch không còn chút sinh khí nào của cô gái trẻ.

Liệu họ có biến cô thành Xác Sống ko?

Họ sẽ ko sao chứ?...Liệu họ có khám phá ra bí mật của Xác Sống ko?

Và…

Rầm.

Một tiếng động lớn vang lên, kèm theo luồng sáng chói lòa đập thẳng vào màng mắt.

Tiếp sau đó, Shiho cảm nhận một bàn tay rắn chắc đang ôm chặt lấy mình, sau khi bứt tung những sợi dây xích trên người cô một cách rất thô bạo. Và giọng nói trầm đục quen thuộc như thể đến từ một nơi xa xôi nào đó, vọng vào tai Shiho, trước khi ý thức cuối cùng của cô rời khỏi tâm trí.

"Sherry"

o0o

Shinichi đã quay trở lại trong bộ trang phục màu đen truyền thống của Tổ chức B.O. Anh nhìn quanh căn phòng một lượt trước khi quay ngược trở ra.

"Hakuba, chúng ta xuống tầng dưới, tìm Melkior trước đã"

"Còn Kaitou?"

"Cậu ta sẽ ổn thôi", Shinichi mỉm cười bí hiểm, "Siêu đạo chích đâu có chết lãng xẹt như vậy được"

Chàng thám tử tóc vàng nghi hoặc nhìn xuống dưới hố axit, rồi quay sang nhìn theo chiếc bóng đổ dài trên vách của người đồng nghiệp, thở dài và đứng dậy. "Cũng đúng, cái gì có thể ko tin, nhưng tuyệt đối phải tin vào biệt tài phi tường bám vách của cậu ta"

"Này, tớ có cảm giác mình đã bỏ qua một vấn đề nào đó", Hakuba lên tiếng sau hơn mười phút im lặng, sục sạo những căn phòng ở tầng sáu.

"Gì?", Shinichi nhăn nhó, giơ chân đá mạnh vào hộc tủ, khiến nó dội ngược vào trong, gây lên một tiếng vang lớn. Từng giây, từng phút trôi qua khiến đầu anh căng như sợi dây đàn. Chỉ cần nghĩ đến việc- người con gái anh quý mến, tin tưởng nhất sẽ có thể làm hại đến người con gái anh yêu thương nhất, trái tim Shinichi như có ai đó bóp nghẹn lại. Cô ấy sẽ ổn chứ? Ran sẽ ko làm hại cô ấy, phải ko? Ran sẽ không…

Hakuba dừng lại, cúi đầu ngẫm nghĩ, cố gắng tìm ra lời giải thích cho sự thiếu vắng của một thứ-gì-đó mà anh cảm thấy.

"Theo những gì chúng ta biết, đợt nạn nhân lần này bị kéo vào đã là lần thứ hai, nhưng theo phân tích của Shiho và Melkior thì Ran lại là Đầu Não của Xác Sống, vậy còn Đầu Não của đợt nạn nhân thứ nhất là ai? Và kẻ nào đứng sau tất cả trong cuộc thí nghiệm kinh khủng này?"

"Câu hỏi thứ nhất, tớ nghĩ là mình đã sớm bắt được câu trả lời rồi đấy thôi", Shinichi sải nhanh qua dãy hành lang, vào phòng bên cạnh, không thèm ngoái lại, " Cái xác cô gái trong đường hầm mà chúng ta đã gặp, 99% là Đầu Não của bọn Xác Sống lứa đầu tiên"

"Nhưng sao cô ta lại chết? Ai đó đã…", Hakuba chợt ngưng lại, đăm chiêu quan sát sắc mặt Shinichi rồi mới dè dặt cất giọng, "Cậu có nghĩ rằng chính lớp Đầu Não thứ hai đã giết cô ta ko?"

Shinichi ngừng lại, nhưng vì xoay lưng về phía Hakuba nên chàng thám tử ngoại quốc ko nhìn rõ được biểu cảm của người đồng nghiệp, mãi đến một lúc sau, giọng nói bất lực mang theo âm thanh nặng nề mới được phát ra cùng với những ngón tay đang dần siết chặt, "Rất có thể"

"Cậu…định sẽ làm gì với cô ấy…khi gặp lại?"

Trả lời câu hỏi ấy là sự im lặng đáng sợ trong căn phòng tối, nơi chỉ có nguồn sáng leo lét hắt ra từ ánh đèn pin trên chiếc đồng hồ. Mất một lúc sau sau đó, Shinichi chầm chậm quay lại, đôi mắt đau khổ nhưng ánh lên vẻ cương quyết nhất định.

"Tớ sẽ tự tay giải thoát cho cô ấy"

o0o

"Kaitou…Kaitou…"

Trong cơn mê man, tiếng gọi tha thiết ấy cứ liên tục đập vào tai, xộc thẳng vào trí óc, gợi lên nỗi đau chưa kịp nguôi ngoai trong lòng anh.

"Kaitou…tỉnh lại đi…cậu ko thể ngủ ở đây được…"

"Kaitou…"

"…Kaitou…"

Thình lình mở bừng mắt, hai tròng con ngươi màu nâu như đông cứng lại, trừng trừng nhìn vào khoảng không trước mặt. Một bóng ảnh quen thuộc…mái tóc đen dài, đôi mắt ấm áp, vẻ mặt hoảng hốt âu lo…dần dần hiện lên trong màn đêm đen kịt.

Bờ môi khô ran khẽ mấp máy trong vô thức, "Aoko?"

o0o

"Phiền phức thật", Eiswein cau mày hậm hực, "Một lũ chuột quấy rối, thêm một tên phản bội khác bắt mất con mồi của ta rồi"

"Cô ta là con gái Elena?", Zinfadel di di ngón tay trong suốt lên bục đá lạnh, hơi nóng tỏa ra khiến một phần nhỏ trên nền đá ấy như bốc hơi nước, "Liệu cô ấy có biết về việc của họ…?"

"Có lẽ là ko", Eiswein ngắt lời, đôi mắt xanh hấp háy những tia nguy hiểm, " Anh đã hứa với Elena, ko để ai biết được bí mật đó…"

Zinfadel thở dài, một luồng khói mỏng manh nhanh chóng hòa tan vào không trung. Trỏ tay vào xác Makoto đang nằm bất động, Zinfadel mỉm cười.

"Hắn ta….thất bại rồi, xử lý thế nào đây?"

"Như cũ", khóe môi nhếch lên thành một nụ cười lạnh lùng thâm hiểm, khác xa với gương mặt trẻ thơ thiên thần.

Zinfadel gật đầu.

Căn phòng rơi vào im lặng.

o0o

Melkior trừng trừng nhìn người con gái đang nằm trước mặt, chiếc áo khoác mặc vội trên người vẫn không che hết các đường cong đầy nữ tính cùng nước da trắng bệch. Trên sàn, máu chảy lênh láng. Vầng trán khẽ giãn ra khi ánh nhìn anh đặt trên khuôn ngực đang phập phồng. Cô ấy vẫn thở- Nhưng….

Đôi mắt xanh lá đanh lại, quét qua người đang ông-đang-ôm-Shiho, chất giọng trầm đục không thể át đi mùi vị chết chóc trong lúc đôi mắt băng giá như muốn đâm xuyên qua –người-quen-cũ kia.

"Bourbon"

Chàng trai trẻ mỉm cười, đáp lại bằng một động tác nâng gọng kính lên sống mũi.

"Gin, đã lâu không gặp"

"Tôi khá ngạc nhiên là cậu vẫn còn sống"

"Không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên hơn là ông bạn lại đầu quân vào FBI", Bourbon nhếch môi, "Cảm giác làm đồng nghiệp với gã Shuichi đó thế nào?"

"Không tệ hơn lúc này được đâu", anh thấp giọng, đôi mày hơi cong lên báo hiệu một sự nguy hiểm định sẵn. Bàn tay Melkior lặng lẽ đào sâu dần vào túi áo.

"Nóng nảy quá sẽ không tốt cho…Sherry đâu, ông bạn cũ", Bourbon chậm rãi đặt cô gái lên sàn, "Cô ấy mất máu quá nhiều, dẫn đến suy tim, suy hô hấp, mất ý thức…và tôi chắc rằng một dư chấn nhỏ thôi cũng đủ để Sherry xinh đẹp đoàn tụ với gia đình ngay lập tức"

Thân hình vạm vỡ của Gin thoáng rung động. Trong một giây, anh thấy tim mình như rơi tuột vào vực sâu vô tận, nỗi xót xa xen lẫn bi phẫn thấm đẫm vào từng kẽ ngón tay, khiến nó càng lúc càng siết chặt, đến khi Bourbon cười khẩy nhắc nhở.

"Ông bạn nghĩ nắm đấm có tác dụng với bọn Xác sống đó sao?"

"Tại sao cậu ở đây?", chọn cách bỏ qua câu hỏi mỉa mai của "đồng nghiệp cũ", Mekior hơi thả lỏng vai, đôi mắt thoáng qua một tia âu lo khi quét lên gương mặt nhợt nhạt của Shiho, nhưng rồi rất nhanh chóng, anh đã lấy lại sự lạnh lùng thường ngày.

"Từ ngày rời Tổ Chức, khả năng phán đoán của ông bạn cũng kém đi nhiều đấy", chàng trai trẻ thình lình nghiêm giọng, " Mục đích của chúng ta là giống nhau, dù con đường chúng ta đi là khác nhau-"

Thình lình, những mảnh ký ức lộn xộn từ những ngày còn trong Tổ Chức- ào ạt ùa về, đồng loạt ghép nối tạo thành một chuỗi hình ảnh vô cùng chặt chẽ.

"Là cậu", Melkior rít lên, "Tất cả-…cậu đã sắp xếp cho sự trở lại của bọn chúng"

"Chỉ đúng một phần thôi", Bourbon thấp giọng, phảng phất đâu đó nghe như một tiếng thở dài. Tâm trạng hắn thay đổi nhanh chóng, từ lạnh lùng, đả kích đến sắc bén nhưng chán nản. Liếc qua cô gái đang nằm thiêm thiếp, anh nhún vai.

"Phòng bên cạnh có đầy đủ các dụng cụ y tế cần thiết, thông minh như anh chắc ko cần tôi hướng dẫn cách sơ cứu đâu nhỉ?"

"Cậu nghĩ tôi để cậu đi?", Melkior gầm gừ, những âm thanh khàn đặc phát ra từ cổ họng biểu thị cho cơn giận dữ điên cuồng đang chực chờ bùng phát.

"Tại sao không?", Bourbon hỏi vặn lại, gương mặt toát lên vẻ tự tin đến thách thức.

"Lý do?", Melkior cười nhạt, những ngón tay trong túi áo đang di chuyển linh hoạt, cùng với tiếng lên nòng lách cách.

"Sherry", chàng trai trẻ phun ra hai chữ, khiến Melkior chôn chặt chân tại chỗ.

Bình thản, Bourbon bước ra ngoài, không màng sập cửa.

"Mọi chuyện sẽ nhanh chóng kết thúc thôi", anh thầm thì khi lướt ngang Melkior.

o0o

"Bourbon-đã phản bội chúng ta", Zinfandel lạnh lùng thông báo

"Anh biết", ngược với mong đợi, Eisweins chỉ thờ ơ nhìn chằm chằm vào những hòm tiêu bản bằng thủy tinh, bên trong là cơ số các bộ phận cơ thể con người: từ mắt, mũi, miệng, tai, lưỡi…đến não bộ, tim, phổi…

"Không làm gì cả sao?", Zinfadel dường như đã mất kiên nhẫn, "Hắn biết rõ-toàn-bộ-bí-mật của chúng ta"

"Tất nhiên là hắn biết", Eiswein nghiêng đầu nhìn cô em gái sinh đôi đang trôi lững lờ bên trên nóc hòm, "Nếu ko có hắn-chúng ta mãi mãi chỉ là những cái tên bị lãng quên trong quá khứ"

"Anh đã giấu em chuyện gì vậy, Ei-kun?", Zinfadel trợn mắt, bay vòng đến đối diện Eiswein, mái tóc vàng trong suốt xù lên, tua tủa hệt như bộ gai con nhím, "Suốt những năm qua, giữa chúng ta ko hề có bí mật. Tại sao bây giờ-nó lại xuất xuất hiện?"

Cậu bé lè lưỡi một cách tinh nghịch, nhún chân bay vút lên trần nhà, vòng qua chiếc đèn treo leo lét, đầu cúi ngược xuống- theo tư đối đối mặt với Zinfadel.

"Anh chả có bí mật gì cả. Nếu có gì chưa nói cho em biết, chẳng qua vì em ko hỏi"

"Được, vậy giờ em hỏi đây, gã Bourbon đó là ai?"

"Thành viên của Tổ chức- thuộc bộ phận Sát thủ kiêm gián điệp", Eiswein quẹt mũi, "Em biết rồi còn hỏi"

"Anh hiểu là em ko hỏi về chuyện đó", làn da trong suốt của Zinfadel dường như đang chuyển qua màu đỏ tía, luồng hơi nóng tỏa ra từ cơ thể mong manh ấy tạo nên những vệt hơi nước li ti bám trên thành thủy tinh của những lọ tiêu bản."Tại sao-hắn lại biết nơi này? Biết cách liên lạc với chúng ta? Tại sao giúp chúng ta hồi sinh Xác sống? Tính theo tuổi tác, khi nơi này bị thiêu hủy theo lệnh thì hắn chắc vẫn còn mặc tã ngậm ti, sao lại biết quá rõ về những bí mật của thí nghiệm như vậy?"

"Em càng lúc càng giống một bà cô già chuyện", Eiswein thở dài, giả vờ chán nản, " Gì mà hỏi lắm thế"

"Anh có trả lời ko?", cô bé đã thực sự tức giận.

"Anh có nói là không đâu?", cậu bé lộn ngược người trở lại, khoanh tay trước ngực, không hài lòng trước sự thiếu nhẫn nại của cô.

"Tại sao?", Zinfadel nhấn mạnh những thắc mắc chỉ bằng một câu ngắn gọn, và Eiswein cũng đáp trả bằng một câu ngắn gọn không kém….và mỗi một chữ đều có đủ sức mạnh khiến Zinfadel xám mặt run rẩy.


	22. Bí mật quá khứ

**Chap 22: ****Bí mật quá khứ**

"Điều đó thật ngu ngốc, Eis", Zinfadel rít lên the thé, hai má phồng lên nửa giận dữ nửa kinh hãi, "Hắn-sao có thể là con trai của Hell Angel"

"Hắn đúng là con trai của Elena, hơn nữa, cũng chính là con quái vật mà Tổ chức đã tạo ra từ trong lửa đỏ", Eiswein xoắn xoắn vài sợi tóc mai trước trán, thầm thì, "Con quái vật bị nguyền rủa của Tổ Chức"

Đôi vai Zinfadel run lên từng đợt. Eiswein vẫn cất giọng đều đều.

"Boss đã giành lấy Bourboun từ trong tay của Hell Angel ngay khi hắn vừa sinh ra, trên danh nghĩa là huấn luyện hắn thành đặc vụ giỏi nhất Tổ chức, thực tế hắn chính là con quái vật được tạo ra bằng công nghệ sinh học và chuyển hoá gien. Hàng loạt các cuộc cải tạo gien, thay đổi tế bào được thực hiện trực tiếp trên cơ thể hắn, dần dần biến hắn thành một con quái vật không có cảm xúc, chỉ biết chém giết một khi "thức tỉnh". Thành quả tàn nhẫn nhất của con quái vật đó- chính là vụ thảm sát tại nhà của vợ chồng Elena"

Zinfadel thở dốc, trừng trừng nhìn anh trai mình bằng đôi mắt trong suốt.

"Hắn-đã-giết-họ-sao?", cô bé rùng mình. Đối với hai anh em, vợ chồng Elena có ý nghĩa rất đặc biệt- như thầy cô giáo, cũng như đồng nghiệp, hoặc cộng sự và hơn thế.

"Hắn ko chỉ giết họ", Eisein mơ màng nhớ lại- những chuỗi hình ảnh trong ký ức xa xôi, thứ duy nhất mà cậu còn giữ được sau khi phân tách năng lượng, lang thang trong thế giới vật chất kết nối vô hạn, "Chính xác hơn là hắn hoàn toàn huỷ diệt họ"

"Huỷ diệt?"

"Bắn họ bằng súng, cắm phập con dao vào tim, lún sâu đến gần 10 centimet, cắt đứt động mạch máu", Eisweins nhướng mày, "Điều duy nhất con quái vật đó ko động tới chính là 2 cô em gái của mình, Akemi Miyano 3 tuổi và Shiho Miyano 1 tháng tuổi"

"Tại sao? Hắn…chẳng phải đã biến thành quái vật?"

"Khi đó, Bourbon chỉ mới 8 tuổi", Eiswein xoa cằm, "Anh nghĩ, cơ bản vì hắn thấy 2 con mồi đó quá yếu ớt, ko đáng ra tay, hoặc giả, hắn thực sự ko nỡ xuống tay với chúng, vì chúng ko có tội"

"Thế họ-đã làm gì có tội ư?"

"Em hỏi Elena và Atshushi?", Eisweins gật đầu, "Họ dùng Bourbon để đổi lấy 10 năm tự do của mình"

"Cái gì?"

"Bất cứ ai cũng đều có khoảng đen tối- con quái vật trong lòng. Điều quan trọng là có biết khống chế con quái vật đó ko, và bộc lộ được bao nhiu phần của bóng tối."

"Họ đổi con ruột của mình để lấy tự do? KHÔNG-THỂ NÀO", Zinfadel hét lên, "Elena tuyệt đối ko thể làm vậy. Cô ấy rất yêu trẻ con, cô ấy cũng rất yêu chúng ta, nhớ ko, Eis…"

"Đó là sự thật", Eiswein ngắt ngang, " Elena đã dùng đứa con trai đầu lòng của mình, đổi lấy 10 năm tự do- ko phải chịu sự quản thúc của Boss, ko chịu sự giám sát của Tổ chức. Nhưng cô ấy có lý do. Cô ấy đã dùng 10 năm đó để hoàn thiện chương trình back-up PANDORA"

"…"

"Zin-chan, anh xin lỗi", Eiweins hạ thấp giọng, mi mắt hơi cụp xuống đầy vẻ ăn năn, "Anh đã hứa với Elena là sẽ ko…ko tiết lộ chuyện này, nhưng…cô ấy làm vậy là vì chúng ta đấy! Elena muốn cứu chúng ta, cô ấy biết, nếu PANDORA hoàn thiện, chúng ta tái sinh trong hình hài sương khói như thế này…mười năm, hai mươi năm…trăm năm…và đến một lúc ta thực sự hối hận, thực sự muốn chết, ta sẽ lại ko thể chết đc nữa…như thế là vô cùng đau khổ. Vì thế, Elena và Atshushi đã tạo ra hệ thống back-up PANDORA, để giải thoát cho chúng ta khỏi vòng xoay vĩnh hằng của thời gian"

"..Điều đó liên quan gì Bourbon? Hắn chính là kẻ đánh thức chúng ta", Zinpadel rên khe khẽ, "chính hắn đã gọi chúng ta dậy, giúp chúng ta tiếp tục việc thực nghiệm Xác sống…và…"

"Ban đầu, anh cũng ko biết mục đích của hắn là gì", Eiswein thở dài, "Nhưng giờ, anh nghĩ có thể hiểu được một chút. Hắn muốn trả thù"

"Trả thù..?"

"Trả thù Tổ chức, trả thù chúng ta", Eiweins thầm thì trong tiếng gió nhẹ, "Những kẻ đã tước đoạt quyền-làm-người-bình-thường-của-hắn".


	23. Viên đá Pandora

******Chap 23: Viên đá Pandora**

Toàn thân ê ẩm, Kaitou có thể nhận thấy những sợi dây thần kinh trong não mình đang co giật từng hồi. Cảm giác choáng váng tồi tệ là điều anh ghét nhất, bởi nó ko thích hợp với anh trong bất cứ phi vụ nào.

Nhưng đó chưa hẳn là điều tệ nhất.

Những ánh sáng sắc lẻm, loang loáng xẹt qua, lúc ngang lúc dọc, hằn lên vách tường tăm tối những điều rằn ri kỳ lạ. Kèm theo đó là những tiếng phựt, phập, như tiếng lưỡi dao bổ vào cái gì đó, thi thoảng đánh choeng một cái- đó là tiếng kim loại va trên nền đất... Kaitou nhận định mình sẽ lâm vào trạng thái tệ hơn nữa nếu chỉ đoán mò mọi thứ qua đôi tai, thế nên, anh từ từ hé đôi mắt nặng trĩu.

Và anh ước gì mình đã ko làm cái việc ngu ngốc đó!

MÁU!

Từng dòng, từng dòng máu đỏ tươi, nóng hổi và tất nhiên- tươi nguyên tanh nồng, cứ sau mỗi đợt sáng lóe lên nó lại bắn thành những vệt dài bám dính trên vách, đan xen nhau thành những hình vòng cung đầy ma quái. Những bông hoa máu li ti rùng rợn ấy cứ chen chúc nhau, hết cụm này đến cụm khác, mọc lên trên vách, trước mặt anh.

Kaitou muốn vùng chạy, cũng là lúc anh phát hiện ra tình trạng của mình.

Anh đang bị xích- một cách chính xác theo nghĩa đen hoàn toàn- trên một cây cột có hình thánh giá, hai tay được quấn chặt bằng loại xích bản to nhất, chân được còng chặt vào cái xiềng sắt cắm rễ bên dưới nền xi măng lạnh toát.

"Anh tỉnh rồi", một giọng nói vang lên, âm thanh hào hứng vui vẻ quen thuộc đến mức ko thể nào quen hơn.

Kaitou ngẩng lên, nhìn trừng trừng vào tấm lưng trước mặt. Dù chỉ gặp qua một lần, nhưng anh không thể lầm được, đây là bạn trai của Sonoko Suzuki- Makoto. Nhưng giọng nói đó, rõ rang là…

"Nhìn đâu vậy, tên ngốc này", tiếng cười khúc khích vọng vào tai anh, lần này đến từ phía sau lưng. Gì chứ,chỉ vừa lúc nãy, nó xuất phát từ trước mặt mà?

"Baka, Kaitou", hơi thở lạnh buốt thổi lên vành tai, khiến mặt Kaitou lập tức biến sắc. Máu trong người anh đang chảy rầng rật, lông tóc cơ hồ muốn dựng đứng hết lên. Cùng lúc đó, làn hơi nóng không biết từ đâu toả ra, từ từ lan dọc cánh tay trần, trượt xuống ngực. Lúc này, Kaitou mới nhận ra mình đang…bán nude. Ôi không! Cái áo của mình! Cái áo chứa đầy những bửu bối vô giá được truyền hết đời này sang đời khác của dòng họ Kuruba! Cái áo- nó đâu rồi?

Phải biết rằng, là một tay ảo thuật lừng danh, bao nhiêu vũ khí bí mật đều được giấu sau tấm áo mỏng manh, và là thứ bất ly thân của Kaitou từ lúc anh tiếp nhận nghề gia truyền "siêu đạo chích" từ bố mình. Thế mà một ai đó- đã nỡ long nào lột trần trụi anh như thế này, vâng, và cái áo với hàng tá những thứ hay ho ấy, hiện đã mất tích đâu rồi?

"Kaitou, ngoài những trò ảo thuật ngu ngốc đó, anh chẳng còn điều gì khác phải quan tâm nữa ư?", giọng nói ấy lại vang lên, vẻ hờn dỗi thấy rõ. Lúc này, tâm trí Kaitou mới dần dần tỉnh lại.

"Ao..ko..?"

"Baka, dĩ nhiên là em"

Một lần nữa, ánh mắt Kaitou lại lướt quanh căn phòng, nhưng ngoài người thanh niên vẫn đang đứng im như tượng, quay lưng về phía mình, thì ko còn ai khác, Hơn hết, anh cũng ko quên rằng, Aoko…đã chết.

"Em…ở đâu?"

"Ở đây, ngay bên cạnh anh", giọng nói ấy lại vang lên, nhỏ hơn, dịu dàng hơn, và chua xót hơn, "Em vẫn luôn ở bên anh, Kaitou"

"…Em đã chết, Aoko", phải, em đã chết. Anh cẩn trọng nhắc lại, cũng là đau đớn nhắc nhở bản thân mình. Aoko đã chết.

"Ko, em còn sống, Kaitou", luồng không khí ấm áp lạ thường ấy vẫn vây lấy Kaitou, đâu đó thoang thoảng mùi nước hoa thân thuộc, " Chỉ thân xác em chết thôi, nhưng linh hồn em vẫn còn sống. Kaitou, bí mật viên đá Pandora…"

Kaitou sững lại. Toàn thân anh đông cứng. Aoko biết gì về viên đá Pandora?

"Viên đá Pandora, huyền thoại của sự bất tử. Kaitou, em cần nó"

"Anh ko có. Anh biết nó là cái thứ quỷ quái gì nữa."

"Anh ko biết, nhưng em biết. Kaitou, Pandora chính là thứ bố anh được sự uỷ nhiệm của vợ chồng Miyano, đã đánh cắp khỏi Tổ chức, canh giữ và bảo vệ nó. Cũng chính vì thứ đó, ông ấy mới bị tổ chức truy giết."

Kaitou há hốc mồm, cố hớp vài ngụm không khí trong căn phòng đặc quánh mùi máu tươi. Anh có nghe lầm ko? Bố anh chỉ là một siêu trộm, liên quan gì tới tổ chức mafia và những thí nghiệm điên khùng của đôi vợ chồng lập dị ấy chứ? ( Đi trộm đồ của Mafia mà bảo là ko liên quan à- Kaitou-kun, anh ngây thơ ế?)

"Kaitou, em cần Pandora", giọng Aoko tiếp tục rót vào tai anh, buồn bã, mong chờ.

"Em cần thứ đó để làm gì? Bất tử?"

"Em sẽ nói anh biết sau, nhưng trc hết, em muốn anh đi cùng em", dường như có tiếng cười nhẹ ngay khi câu nói này kết thúc. Luồng hơi nóng kì lạ vẫn đang vây quanh anh đột nhiên tản ra…và Makoto, kẻ từ nãy giờ không hề động đậy, từ từ xoay người lại. Và Kaitou hét lên.

Một tròng mắt của Makoto đã lọt hẳn ra ngoài, treo lủng lẳng trên khuôn mặt trắng bệch đẫm máu bằng một sợi thịt nhão. Hốc mắt bên kia hoàn toàn trống rỗng, có thể trông thấy cả những mảnh não trắng nhầy nhớp nháp đang tan chảy. Một nửa đầu Makoto đã bị lột da, để lộ hộp sọ chỉ còn một nửa ở bên trong. Da thịt trên cơ thể Makota đã thâm tím và chuyển sang màu đen, nhiều nơi bong tróc thành từng mảng lớn, trông như một kẻ bị cùi, lở loét thời kỳ cuối. Tóm lại, Kaitou có thể chắc chắn kết luận rằng, Makota đã là một Xác sống, và cái xác này đang trong quá trình phân huỷ. Nhưng cái thứ trên tay Makoto mới làm Kaitou rởn gai ốc hơn hết. Chỉ đơn giản, một con dao mổ, một chiếc kẹp, và một hộp nhỏ thuỷ tinh, bên trong đựng một viên đá nhỏ vẫn còn óng ánh sắc đỏ ma quái của máu.

"Kaitou, chỉ chút nữa thôi, em và anh có thể gặp lại", tiếng cười Aoko trong veo đập vào bốn bức vách, nhưng nó không còn là tiếng cười của niềm vui hạnh phúc nữa. Đó là tiếng cười nửa man dại, nửa điên cuồng. "Sau khi phá huỷ được Pandora, không còn ai có thể chia cắt chúng ta. Em và anh- sẽ mãi mãi ở bên nhau"

"Phá huỷ Pandora?", Kaitou chớp mắt, trong phút chốc, anh bừng tỉnh. Pandora, viên đá chứa đựng bí ẩn của sự bất tử, ko phải hiểu theo nghĩa đen. Nó là thứ có thể kết thúc sự bất tử- kết thúc thời gian vĩnh hằng cho những linh hồn lầm lạc. Và Aoko- cô ấy muốn biến anh thành…giống như cô ấy bây giờ, sau đó huỷ đi Pandora để có đc sự bất tử mãi mãi?

"Không, Aoko", anh gào lên, "Em ko thể làm như vậy. Em vốn không phải là người như vậy"

"Kaitou", giọng nói ngưng lại giữa không trung, sau đó là một tiếng cười nhẹ, "Sẽ không đau lắm đâu"

Maoko chậm chạp lê bước tới chỗ Kaitou, dáng đi cứng nhắc như một rô-bốt, nhưng mỗi bước chân lại để trên sàn một dấu máu đỏ. Lúc này, Kaitou mới nhận ra những vệt máu ở trên tường kia là từ đâu đến, bởi sau lưng Kaitou, trên chiếc bàn phẫu thuật khuất trong bóng tối, một thi hài không còn nguyên vẹn với phần đầu nát nhừ, không nhận rõ mặt- đang nằm tênh hênh với thân thể loã lồ đã đứt hết tứ chi.

…Đứt hết tay chân, thân thể loã lồ….Đó là xác của Sonoko Suzuki.

"Sonoko vốn là công trình thử nghiệm thất bại, hạt giống gieo trong não cô ấy có để lại cũng vô dụng. Dùng nó cho anh sẽ có ích hơn"

"KHÔNG"

…

Shinichi và Hakuba cuối cùng cũng đuổi kịp Melikor, mà không, chính xác hơn là lần theo những dấu hiệu mà Melkior để lại trên đường đi. Khi đẩy cửa bước vào, suýt nữa quai hàm Shinichi đã rớt ạch lên sàn, bởi lẽ vị hôn thê mất tích của anh đang nằm gọn trong lòng anh bạn đồng nghiệp, và hơn hết, mảnh áo duy nhất khoác vội qua người cô ấy cũng chính là chiếc áo khoác đen sặc mùi mafia chỉ riêng Melkior mới có. Nếu không phải vì cô ấy bị bắt, nếu ko phải vì Melkior chỉ rời họ không lâu, và nếu ko phải vì họ đang dấn thân vào một vụ trọng án nguy hiểm, Shinichi ngờ rằng tình cảnh trước mắt chỉ có thể hình dung qua bốn chữ "bắt gian tại trận". Nhưng vì mọi thứ đều đi theo trình tự hợp lý và rất lô-gic, nên chàng thám tử không biết làm gì hơn là kiềm chế ngọn lửa ghen tuông đang sắp bùng phát, trừng trừng nhìn cô gái đang hôn mê trong tay người bạn đồng nghiệp.

Hakuba bước ngang qua Shinichi, tiến nhanh về phía cô gái. Quan sát một lượt, không đợi Melkior lên tiếng giải thích, anh quay lại.

"Cô ấy còn sống, nhưng theo hiện trạng màu da và nhịp hô hấp, tôi đoán cô ấy đã bị mất máu khá nhiều"

"Mất máu?", Shinichi lẩm bẩm, đôi mắt nhanh chóng lướt dọc cơ thể Shiho, nhưng ngoại trừ làn da trắng bệch một cách bất thường, lại không thấy vết thương nào. Chắc ko phải bọn xác sống đó hút máu cô ấy chứ? Anh vừa nhón chân định bước tới thì Melkior đã hành động nhanh hơn, sải những bước dài hướng về phía cửa, lạnh lùng lướt qua Shinichi, thậm chí chẳng buồn liếc nửa con mắt.

"Phòng bên cạnh có dụng cụ y tế", anh vứt lại câu nói gọn lỏn khi đã khuất sau cánh cửa.

Phòng sơ cứu thật ra là một nhà kho, gần giống như nơi chứa dụng cụ trong bệnh viện. Những chiếc hộp bằng carton qua thời gian dài đã bám đầy bụi và mục nát, một số chai lọ rơi từ trên kệ tủ xuống đã sớm vỡ tan, chỉ lưu lại từng nhúm bột thuốc bốc mùi ẩm thấp. Không khí nơi này quyện đầy mùi ê-te và hỗn hợp những thứ dược liệu khác.

Cẩn thận đặt cô gái lên chiếc giường sắt cũ kỹ, Melkior cất giọng gần như ra lệnh:

"Thùng màu vàng, thứ ba, trên cùng"

Hakuba và Shinichi không hẹn mà cùng quay lại, chớp mắt nhìn nhau trước khi Shinichi ngây ngô bật hỏi lại:

"Tôi?"

Trả lời anh chỉ là sự im lặng đi kèm đôi mắt xanh lá lạnh lẽo lướt qua vai.

Trong lúc hai người đàn ông- một siêu thám tử và một cựu mafia, đang bận rộn đóng vai các bác sỹ tận tâm, chăm sóc cho nữ bệnh nhân duy nhất trong nhóm, thì Hakuba có thời gian rãnh rỗi hơn để quan sát xung quanh. Thực ra Melkior giao nhiệm vụ cho anh ra ngoài canh cửa, sẵn tiện Shinichi kêu là nhòm ngó đâu đó Kaitou có men theo dấu hiệu mà tới đây hay ko, nhưng với một thám tử ngoại hạng quý tộc mà bắt anh làm cái nhiệm vụ hết sức không có quý tộc đó, dĩ nhiên Hakuba cảm thấy không hài lòng, nhưng chỉ lẳng lặng phản đối bằng hành động nhẩn nha trong đây, kiên cường bất khuất không thèm bước ra cửa.

Sau hai lượt đánh giá nhà kho cũ kỹ, anh cũng chọn cho mình một chiếc tủ kê cuối góc để …ngồi. Mà ngồi không, rãnh rỗi quá lại thấy áy náy với hai ông bạn đồng nghiệp đang bận rộn kia, nên anh chàng không còn cách nào khác hơn là bắt mình cũng phải tỏ ra bận rộn không kém. Vậy nên Hakuba lật những tập hồ sơ mà cả nhóm thu được- cắm cúi dí mắt vào, hi vọng phát hiện thêm điều gì đó hữu ích. Nhưng đọc tới đọc lui, vẫn chỉ là bảng danh sách vật thí nghiệm xác sống, danh sách những nhà khoa học của tổ chức đã tham gia thí nghiệm, quá trình chế tạo xác sống, và…

A, cái gì đây?

Hakuba lật tới lật lui trang giấy nằm trong xấp hồ sơ cuối cùng- tệp hồ sơ duy nhất có màu đen kỳ lạ. Đó là tờ giấy trắng đã ngả màu vàng, còn loang lổ vài vết ố xỉn nâu, hệt như bị hun bằng khói thuốc lá. Nhìn bề ngoài, nó không khác gì những tờ giấy khác, nhưng khi sờ vào thì có vẻ nhám hơn.

Những vết ố như bị hun thuốc lá?

Đôi mắt xanh của chàng thám tử nheo lại. Anh cẩn thận miết ngón tay lên những vết ố xỉn màu, không có gì thay đổi, trừ cảm giác trơn nhẵn, khác hẳn với bề mặt nham nhám. Hakuba đặt móng tay lên, cẩn thận cào nhẹ nhàng. Một lần…hai lần…Những mảnh ố màu nâu xỉn bong ra, hệt như lớp vảy cá, tạo thành từng nhúm bột dúm dó trên nền giấy. Tia sáng rạng rỡ hiện dần trên khuôn mặt lấm tấm mồ hôi vì…nóng.

"SHINICHI", Hakuba quay lại, gần như thét lên, ngay lập tức nhận được đôi mắt hình viên đạn màu xanh lá và hai con mắt màu nâu không mấy hài lòng. Trên giường, Shiho vẫn nằm mê man với chiếc kim tiêm nước biển nằm trên tĩnh mạch.

Shinichi nhìn Shiho một chút trước khi bước về phía Hakuba, giương mày chờ đợi. Rõ ràng hành động này của anh không bù đắp được cho thái độ lúc nãy, bằng chứng là Hakuba tỏ ra cụt hứng trông thấy.

"Tớ tìm được một tờ Lytrobolic"

"Gì?", Shinichi nheo mắt, cùng lúc đó, Melkior cũng quay lại, chứng tỏ thông tin vừa phun khỏi miệng của Hakuba là vô cùng đáng giá.

""Đây", anh chàng vung vẩy tờ giấy, trên đó, vệt ố nâu xỉn lúc nãy đã biến thành màu xanh lam nhạt, nổi bật giữa nền giấy ngà cũ kỹ. "Lytrobolic, kỹ thuật viết thư tình báo tân tiến nhất của thời đại phát xít Hitle"

Đây là kỹ thuật viết mật thư được đánh giá có độ khó cao nhất, độ bảo mật đáng tin cậy nhất, hiện nay chỉ có ba cơ quan là NASA, FBI, CIA là có được kỹ thuật này, hơn nữa, họ cũng chỉ mới học được nó từ mười năm trở lại đây. Tuy nhiên với sự tiến bộ vượt bậc của nền công nghệ hiện đại, khi mà thư tín toàn bộ đều đã đc mã hoá qua internet, thì kỹ thuật này sớm đã không còn sử dụng tới nữa. Cũng hơi ngạc nhiên là nó lại xuất hiện trong một tổ chức Mafia hơn năm mươi năm trước.


End file.
